Del otro lado del mundo
by Layoneth4
Summary: Tras la muerte de Howard y María, Steve es el único que puede proteger a Tony de un futuro horrible y tenebroso par aun Omega como lo era el ultimo de los Stark. No importaba el precio ni el plan, aunque este último y por obra de Howard, es que Steve sea el Alfa comprometido a Tony. AU/Omegaverse - AlfaSteve! - OmegaTony! - NOShota - Yaoi/Slash
1. Enterrados en sueños rotos

_**~*The other Side - Rulle*~**_

* * *

 _ **Del otro lado del mundo.**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _ **Enterrados en sueños rotos**_

* * *

Un alfa debe crear una gran familia, unificar una manada y si es capaz, de liderarla y aumentar su cantidad en una mera apariencia de poder territorial y _virilidad_. Eso dicen los inútiles.

Los Stark vienen de una larga cadena de únicos primogénitos alfa, todos ellos valiéndoles un grano de arroz aquellas absurdas reglas sociales. Sí tenías una familia era para protegerla, no para hacerla crecer sin tener idea de cómo mantenerlos y usarlos de esclavos; sí piensas liderar, primero piensa en ser responsable de ti mismo; sí quieres poder, lógralo tener con la fuerza de tus manos y la inteligencia de tu cabeza, no nada más porque perteneces a un linaje distinguido.

Sí, todo el mundo sabe que un Stark orbita de diferente manera y _mucho_ mejor. Por eso los chismes, por eso los malos comentarios, todos ellos resbalando entre las lágrimas de risa de sus miembros.

Muchas cosas han sido las que se dicen de los Stark. Una familia de grandes hombres pero solitarios, su lobo interior tan fuerte pero sin compañía desde hace muchas generaciones, sin un clan enorme aunque su apellido perteneció a uno, sin ninguna manada más que la comunidad de su compañía. Dicen que ellos, los Stark, siempre han sido egocéntricos y orgullosos, altaneros y soberbios, astutos con clase; prefiriendo hacer las cosas por ellos mismos para sobresalir y el último de ellos, Howard, no había salido mucho mejor. El mismísimo alfa se encargó de comprobar que efectivamente, él era un jodido dolor de cabeza y a mucha honra.

De sus defectos pocos le interesaba cambiar, aunque al final no lo hacía por mera flojera. De sus virtudes aún menos era la cantidad que admiraba de sí mismo y aceptaba, pero si todo eso formaba quien era, pues no pondría ninguna queja por mucho que para la hipócrita sociedad le importara.

Howard Stark no era alguien que se rindiera tan fácil cuando un objetivo lo tenía bastante claro, metido entre ceja y ceja y por el maldito orificio que quisieran, pero él era terco; y orgulloso, maldito él si de alguna forma se dejará mangonear por quien sea o permitir que alguien obstaculice su camino por donde él quiera caminar. Sí ese día llegase a pasar, él mismo se viste con sus mejores galas, toma su mejor auto de colección, enciende la radio con alguna balada de salón y se estampa contra un árbol, porque nunca permitiría que alguien pasará sobre él, pisoteándolo.

Era un alfa, un líder por derecho, un genio por naturaleza, el prodigio de su generación, del jodido país, sin ningún igual. Sí existiese algo imposible, él toma su herramienta favorita, planos en blanco y un lápiz, manos a la obra para demostrar lo contrario.

Porque en su juventud le encantaba ir contra la corriente, negándose a estar debajo de nadie y mucho menos inclinar la cabeza. Su abuelo fue un gran general y estratega en la guerra civil del norte, su padre un glorificado científico que creo la mayoría de las curas para los gases tóxicos de la primera guerra mundial, él no se quedaría atrás jamás.

Y lo logró, se volvió el mayor inventor del siglo, tomó desde sus cimientos la industria armamentista y científica de su padre y la creó en un símbolo global que significaba dictadura y poder. _Su_ jodida dictadura y _su_ gran poder. Recordarían su rostro siempre en los libros de historia de escuelas básicas, estaría en el cuadro de los más grandes ingenieros de leyenda, sus fórmulas se aplicarían y enseñarían en todas las universidades.

Por supuesto, tuvo que participar en una sanguinaria y perturbadora guerra para lograrlo, de cierta forma, más rápido y con mayores adornos. Ahora también se robaba el título de uno de los contribuyentes y dirigentes más importantes, con medallas y toda la fiesta.

Perdió cosas importantes, colegas, cordura, _amigos_. Incluso su vena empresaria casi estalla ante todos sus movimientos increíbles para que no le afectara las grandes depresiones económicas ni a sus empleados. Podrían llamarlo de todo, excepto un hijo de puta; que les preguntaran a sus tres mil empleados de sus fábricas que conservaron el trabajo y lo que se llamaría en esas fechas un salario glamuroso. El único del país.

Nuevamente, lo _logró._

Y como si la vida ya no le hubiese dado suficiente de su doble cara como si nada más pudiera sorprenderle a esas alturas de lo que pudiese o no tener en su suertuda existencia, llegó ella. Pequeña, delgada, y de rasgos sencillos, ojos grandes y tan azules bajo pestañas doradas como su cabello. Algo típico, algo que ya había visto en todos los omegas y betas que tuvo en su vida, pero que de alguna forma lo atrajo como oso a la miel, a la más deliciosa y pura miel.

Tal vez su olor a girasoles y mantequilla derretida con manzanilla, tal vez el vestido celeste que uso esa noche en una fiesta sosa del gobierno, posiblemente el broche de mariposa que sostenía los bucles en su cabello, o la cadenita fina de plata sin extravagancia que adornaba su cuello. Algo, algo vio en esa belleza de tan distinguida dama que lo dejo cautivado, olvidando de tal manera poco caballerosa a los dos modelos omega que lo habían acompañado.

El prefirió a una sola, a alguien perfecta.

Que no se diga que María Collins Carbonell era alguien fácil, que no se diga en ningún acta que sufrió como imbécil enamorado adolescente para conseguir una cita con ella. Una omega clase superior, intocable ante sus gestos de delicadeza e inmune a sus feromonas de alfa clase media. Sí, intento de todo, pero él era un Stark, eso significaba que jamás se rendiría.

Un Stark no llora, no se da por vencido, no cree en las equivocaciones, sencillamente cambia de estrategia hasta obtener una victoria limpia.

Dos años de ruegos, muchas flores, cantidades obscenas de chocolates, se volvió el cliente favorito de las joyerías de prestigio, una patada regalada por la agente Carter ante sus lloriqueos y una que otra por parte de María ante sus pequeños deslices de manos. Todo eso valió la pena el día que frente al altar, María dijo "acepto".

Una victoria limpia después de todo.

Entonces le confeso la verdad a su pareja y futura madre de su cachorro, que aparte de ella, un objetivo más ha tenido atrapado a su mente todo ese tiempo. Una persona, alguien importante. Por supuesto que volvió a recibir una bofetada más por no haberse dado a explicar de quien hablaba, las hormonas alborotadas y poca paciencia de su mujer debió haberlo considerado antes de hacerla creer que le puso el cuerno.

Pero de esa persona de la que hablaba era Steve Rogers, el Capitán América que se perdió en la Atlántida y que seguía buscando desesperado. Peggy le había dicho que se detuviera, con sus ojos cansados y resignados la mujer le pidió que parará con aquella búsqueda absurda que no dio fruto durante tantos años, que mejor se enfocara en SHIELD.

En un principio se sintió molesto, lo aceptaba, pero después logró comprender que la beta, por muy fuerte que fuera, su corazón ya no podía seguir soportando la pequeña fantasía donde el capitán vestido en su traje de gala tocara a su puerta para llevarla a un baile. Howard la comprendió y mejor dividió su tiempo entre sus deberes de SHIELD, su nueva familia y la búsqueda clandestina de su amigo.

Carter se casó en Londres, él fue quien la entregó al altar oficiada por un coronel Philips igual de viejo y gruñón. Nació Anthony Edward Stark de dos kilos doscientos gramos, pequeñito y con un fuerte llanto que casi hace que el hombre se desmaye de no ser por Peggy, la madrina de su hijo; la noticia que más sobresalió ese día y meses después, es que Anthony vendría siendo el primer Omega superior de su estirpe, cromosoma heredado por su fuerte madre.

Todo un Stark, Howard no le importaría aceptar que soltó lágrimas de felicidad junto a su cachorro. Quien dijese lo contrario, pregúntele al ojo morado del periodista que se atrevió a mencionarlo tan ofensivamente.

Entonces, volviendo al punto número uno, Howard no conocía la derrota. Los fallos, los tropiezos, las interrupciones por supuesto que sí, aprendía de sus errores como el excelente índole que era, pero nunca se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Por eso, veinticinco años de esfuerzo, trabajo y estrés, estaba recibiendo la noticia que más anhelaba después de haber escuchado que su hijo era un mini-genio a sus cuatro años.

— ¡Las zondas detectan una fuente de calor, señor!

Oh sí, Howard había encontrado al Capitán.

.

.

.

Desde el día que Steve despertó todo fue bastante raro para él, escalofriante, terrorífico. Prácticamente habían pasado casi tres décadas desde que él sintió el horrible golpe en su cabeza, la confusión, el frío y luego sólo sueño. Cerró y abrió los ojos mientras el mundo ya había girado veinticinco años sin su presencia, sobreviviendo, _actualizándose._

Sin duda ahora era más colorido, más ruidoso, más extravagante y sin menos prejuicios con mucha curiosidad, justo como las personas. Justo como Howard Stark, ese sujeto que fue la segunda cosa que vio en la habitación del hospital y la más escandalosa, como lo era el hombre; pero había algo curioso, algo raro, y es que a pesar de saber que era el ingeniero amigo suyo, el cabello prematuramente canoso, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y el marco de sus labios, el porte más adulto, ese que siempre le faltaba en las reuniones importantes donde coqueteaba con lo que brotara feromonas.

Ese era su amigo y a la vez, ya no lo era. Comprendió desde el primer instante que nada volvería a ser igual, sin importar en qué fecha sea donde el despertase, siempre pertenecería al pasado luciendo sus veinte años mientras sus amigos ya llegaban a los cincuenta.

Seguido de Howard entro una mujer pequeña, de la edad notable en su rostro fino y ojos preciosos como el caramelo, aunque ahora sus parpados se adornaban de más líneas de la edad y se notaban cansados pero brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Los bucles seguían en el mismo lugar, ahora con menos brillo caoba, entrometiéndose los mechones platinados. Esa era Margaret Carter, su Peggy, usando un anillo en su dedo anular.

— Lo siento Steve, lo siento mucho. — sollozaba la fuerte beta enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rubio, quien sentía su fragilidad entre sus brazos.

— Esta bien Peggy, yo te quiero. Todo va a estar bien. — porque Steve jamás podría odiarla, ni culparla, ella hizo lo que él había querido cuando creyó que no volvería.

Sólo preguntó si ella era feliz en su matrimonio, sí era lo que quería o fue mero despecho. Ella afirmó que se encontraba feliz y plena, aun con su recuerdo pero siguiendo adelante formando otros con George, un hombre maravilloso. Entonces Steve hizo estragos su corazón, y le deseo la mayor de las felicidades.

Fuera del drama y con Stark presenté esa misma tarde y toda la noche se dedicaron a ponerse en la misma línea temporal. Steve se enteró de la organización que ambos habían fundado para mantener al mudo a salvo de sus secretos, de cómo Peggy era la directora mientras que Howard hacía crecer su compañía de forma global rápidamente, incluso que se casó; que el mundo ahora buscaba llegar a la luna, que sin duda el cine avanzaba con rapidez en sus temas, que los miembros de los Comandos Aulladores seguían siendo instructores dentro y fuera del campo, aunque Timothy _Dum Dum_ Dugan ya se haya retirado con honores de esa vida.

Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió al hombre rubio y que no pudo terminar de creer hasta que Howard contra toda opinión o comentario lo instalo en su _humilde_ casa. Ahí conoció a la increíble Omega que era María Stark, el simpático y amable mayordomo Michael Jarvis, de cómo lo que él pensaba sería una familia tradicional, resulto ser cálida y agradable lo más que podían. Conoció también al pequeño omega de la familia, un omega superior le habían dicho con orgullo; el pequeño de cuatro años llamado Anthony Edward Stark.

Toda la vida le recordarían a Steve, de historia en historia en cada cena, como es que su sonrisa babilónica ante los balbuceos del pequeño ángel duro todo el día.

Anthony era por decir poco, hermoso. Sus cabellos rizados de las puntas adornaban siempre su rostro, sus ojos eran de un café más oscuro que el de Peggy, como granos de cacao puro; en su rostro se dibujaban siempre grandes sonrisas inocentes ante el desastre que ocasionaba y su risa, siempre eco por toda la mansión. Y era muy inteligente, ya se hablaba de sus dones en el periódico pero no exactamente con la efusividad que debería, entre murmullos y chismes simplemente se envidiaba. Steve se divertía a lo grande cuando Howard tiraba ese tipo de artículos del periódico directo al bote de basura, refunfuñando.

El comportamiento de la familia en la calle sin duda era el de dos omegas clase superior callados y agradecidos con su serio alfa, pero en la casa con su seguridad y protección todos corrían y venían jugando con un Tony siempre lleno de energía que Steve era el único en seguirle el juego.

Lo único que salvaba su orgullo, era el hecho de que no era el único embobado con el pequeño ruin. En una reunión privada con los comandos Aulladores, los Stark, Peggy junto a su _odiosamente_ agradable esposo George y él, le dio a saber que todos los ahí presentes se pondrían de alfombras en el piso para que ese cachorro danzara feliz sobre ellos.

— Míralos, sólo les falta babear. — se burló Howard, viendo como su hijo contaba cosas raras mientras los demás lo miraban, en definitiva, casi babeando.

— Es un omega _superior,_ me extrañaría de lo contrario.

— Sólo te alegra porque ya no eres el único que cae ante mi bebé. — bufó el hombre detrás de su único vaso de brandi, tomado a escondidas en su despacho para que su esposa no le regañara.

— Siendo sincero, comenzaba a preocuparme por mi alma. — el hombre rubio tomó de su propio vaso de agua controlando su sonrojo. Enserio, que había comenzado a sentirse un enfermo por estar tan pegado a un cachorro de futuros cinco años.

Desde el despacho de su amigo podía ver a todos en el jardín, como Tony rodaba de brazos en brazos disfrutando de la atención a sus historias que cambiaban de un tema a otro. Ese pequeño bribón los tenía calados hasta los huesos.

— Eres el único preocupado, todos los demás se creen con el derecho de _mirarlo_ como si fuera un dulce. — volvió a balbucear el castaño, dejando su bebida de lado para cruzarse de brazos con notable molestia.

— Howard, eso es grotesco. — Steve notó a su amigo por primera vez, viendo como el mayor hablaba muy enserio sobre la atención que recibía su retoño

— ¡No miento! ¿Qué no has visto como lo ven en las calles? Prácticamente Jarvis y las mucamas limpian de arriba abajo para omitir su olor tan inocente cuando hay visita, incluso Obadiah.

— Por su sólo apellido ya es importante, es normal que tenga una fila de candidatos.

— Candidatos de rabos calientes.

— Otra vez, lo haces sonar grotesco. — si la situación y el involucrado fueran distintas, Steve ya se hubiera reído por lo que creía eran celos de cualquier padre. Pero no, Howard realmente le estaba hablando de un tema importante que por alguna razón, también ya se estaba molestando.

— Steve, hablo en serio. No tengo manada, ni hay un alfa más en el "clan" que pueda hacerse cargo de ellos sí algo me pasará. — el hombre chasqueó la lengua, sus miradas unidas y frías — María me contó que un omega superior necesita a su pareja desde el primer celo, de no ser así puede llegar a ser mortal.

— Entonces, María…

— No — aclaró rápidamente el marido —, sus padres son betas y sólo una de sus abuelas fue clase superior, por lo que su ciclo se retrasó hasta que yo llegue, los beneficios de ser mayor que ella por quince años supongo. Además, en guerra, no es que hubiera muchos alfas rondando.

— En primera, eres un viejo mañoso. — Howard le dedico una mueca ofendida, pero el rubio siguió con lo suyo — En segunda, te estas preocupando por algo que no sabes cuándo pasará. Tony tiene cuatro años, estas a tiempo de encontrarle una buena pareja.

— No sólo es eso, también está el hecho de que es un genio, mi único heredero y no es una época donde un omega tenga muchas oportunidades, por muy clase gigante que sea. No quiero que pisoteen su sueño, que lo rebajen a menos de lo que es. ¡Es un Stark! No merece estar debajo de nadie.

— Hagamos una cosa, señor paranoico. — Steve puso sus manos sobre los hombros más bajos, con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba siempre — Trata de encontrar al alfa que Tony merece durante el tiempo que te quede, de no ser así, te juro que seré yo quien me encargue de cuidarlo en lo que el necesite.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. Tony también me importa Howard, no quiero verlo debajo de nadie que él no quiera. — por un instante estaba seguro que lo que quiso decir, es que Tony no _tendría_ por qué buscar a alguien, pero mejor lo dejo en el olvido.

— ¡Hecho! — Howard le dio un apretón de manos para luego salir disparado de su despacho rumbo a la fiesta, fue entonces que Steve se quedó pensando seriamente que había sucedido, hasta que se dio cuenta del plan maquiavélico de su amigo.

— Lo planeaste desde el inicio… ¡Stark, eres un embustero! — él también salió siguiendo al otro doble cara, llegando hasta el jardín para ver como el cobarde le susurraba al oído de su hijo que asentía frenético ante lo que decía su padre.

Comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su futuro difunto amigo, pero tuvo que detenerse a mitad del camino.

— ¡ _Stiiiiiiiiiiiv!_ — una pequeña cabecita chocó contra su rodilla, afianzándose a su cuerpo. El soldado rápidamente olvido su enojo contra aquel hombre de bigote gracioso, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a ese otro ser miniatura que exigía muchos abrazos.

.

.

.

Steve siendo como era, que no podía quedarse quieto, se integró a las fuerzas militares de nuevo pero en un área más específica, la de SHIELD por supuesto. Él no creía que la paz haya sido tan fácil, su instinto le decía que las cosas nunca eran sencillas ni duraderas, aunque por un momento entre risas y reuniones de amigos le hicieron creer lo diferente.

 _Idiota_ , se dijo por no haber seguido sus instintos.

Un dieciséis de diciembre en la madrugada Peggy le marcó a la mansión, diciéndole que el auto de los Stark había sido encontrado a mitad de la carretera. La verdadera noticia es que habían sido asesinados misteriosamente, gracias a que SHIELD mando a sus agentes a encubrirlo todo.

Fue la noche en la que se enteraron que Bucky estaba vivo, que era ruinmente utilizado, que posiblemente haya infiltrados en SHIELD por parte de Hydra. Steve únicamente se enteró, ahí frente al cuerpo de sus amigos y la sombra del hermano que creía perdido, que el mundo seguía siendo una basura.

Peggy a su lado, murmuró lo único que evitó que fuese por las instalaciones de la gran águila en Londres a desollar a todos: Tony seguía esperando solo en la mansión a los padres que nunca volverían.

Ambos montaron rápido el auto de la directora Carter y salieron disparados a la mansión Stark. Steve casi deja salir un gruñido cuando reconoció el auto estacionado frente a la gran puerta de madera.

— ¡Señora Carter, capitán Rogers! — Jarvis les abrió la puerta apenas los escuchó subir los escalones, se notaba con su impecable sus ojos rojos y una cara de incertidumbre.

Fue Peggy la que se puso delante de él intentando tener tacto.

— Jarvis, me temó que…

— Ya me enteré — interrumpió el mayordomo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, desconcertando a los dos militares —, el señor Stane vino aquí a informar. Lamentablemente, al señorito Stark también demando decírselo.

— Hijo de… — Peggy cortó su grosería en un intento de controlar su rabia, los dos podían oler el maldito hedor de ron con tabaco proveniente de otro alfa en la sala. Stane, seguramente.

— ¿Dónde está Tony? — preguntó Steve, sin interceptar la presencia del pequeño, no quería imaginarse que aquel imbécil lo tenía con él.

— Corrió a su habitación, y ciertamente, me gustaría ir a consolarlo más que acompañar al señor Stane. — Jarvis dejaba ver su lado protector como beta y su desagrado por el invitado indeseado, en otras circunstancias Steve se reiría por la forma tan peculiar de deshacerse de alguien.

— Ve con él Jarvis, nosotros sacamos a Stane.

El joven mayordomo se inclinó como siempre y se dio por retirado escaleras arriba, Steve tuvo la punzada en su pecho para seguir al beta, pero debía deshacerse de aquella molestia cuanto antes. Caminó directo a la sala blanca para visitas, esa que María se empeñaba en mantener siempre impecable para que su esposo recibiera a sus invitados. Esa que no volvería a tener un uso igual jamás, y que lo perdonara María, pero la iba a manchar posiblemente de sangre esa noche.

— Stane, ¿cómo te atreves? — detuvo sus pasos al quedar frente al otro alfa clase inferior, de cabello castaño un poco más joven que Howard. Su mirada era venenosa, siempre lo fue, aunque por esa noche se mostraba gastada, incluso llorosa.

¿Le habrá dolido la muerte de su amigo y mentor? ¿O habrá tenido algo que ver en lo que paso? Por esa noche al menos, Steve se sentía con la autoridad de desconfiar de quien quisiera.

— Capitán Rogers, señora Carter, lamentables circunstancias nos venimos a encontrar.

— ¿Y era necesario que se lo dijeras a Tony? — reclamó de inmediato, apenas consiente que apretaba sus puños con fuerza en un intento de no estrellarlos en su fea cara.

— Debía de enterarse, además, me lo pienso llevar ahorita mismo.

— ¿Llevártelo? — exclamó Peggy, más sorprendida que ofendida, incluso Steve pareció desconcertado ante tremendo disparate. El rubio en su interior, su lobo rugía ante la amenaza de que se llevaran al cachorro lejos de su protección.

— Ahora que Tony no tiene a nadie…

— Me tiene a mí, yo soy su madrina.

— Con el debido respeto, Carter, no creo que tengas el _tiempo_ suficiente para Tony con tu _trabajo_ , según sé.

— Pues no sabes nada. — Peggy parecía que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima al alfa enemigo, Steve estaba a nada para perder la cordura.

Las palabras en la última fiesta de Howard sonaban fuertes en sus oídos. "Sí algo me pasa, no habrá quien los proteja" "Una fila de candidatos de rabo caliente". Steve comenzaba a creer que su amigo no tenía paranoia, que ciertamente sin importar la edad que tenga, Tony sería el blanco fácil sin la protección de nadie para cualquier idiota que se creía con derecho de imprenta sobre un cachorro omega superior huérfano y desolado.

Sobre su cadáver permitiría que eso pasara.

— Obadiah, Tony no se irá contigo. _Nunca_. — remarcó la última palabra para que el alfa frente a él entendiera que ni de una u otra forma tendría a Tony, jamás.

El intento de alfa le entendió de inmediato, tal vez creyendo que Steve lo quería para sí mismo o por la herencia, fuera lo que fuera, la pelea de testosterona que comenzaban a dejar brotar en busca de marcar territorio y poder fue por parte de ambos. Pero Steve era un alfa superior, era _el_ alfa, sin un igual; Stane rápidamente comprendió que al menos por esa línea de ataque, no podía hacer nada.

— Vaya, ¿quiere hablar claro? Bien. Yo soy ahora el mayor accionista de la compañía, también el director general ante la trágica ausencia.

— Tony es el heredero de Howard. — rebatió Carter

— Heredero omega, no cuenta.

— ¡Es un Stark, tiene mucho más derecho que tú! — peleó esta vez Steve, en su mente recordando lo orgulloso que se veía Howard ante su apellido, María por portarlo, Tony blandiéndolo con ternura.

Sentía furia, sentía tristeza como nunca antes y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo que sentía a Stane con una buena patada.

— Sí no me lo dan, ese omega jamás podrá llegar a nada. ¿No lo ven? Si se queda conmigo al menos tendrá la oportunidad de tener _algo_ en la vida.

— ¡Tu sólo quieres mancharlo con tus asquerosas manos! — el rubio estaba a nada de rugir, su lobezno pidiendo a gruñidos salvajes que le degollaran la garganta a ese bastardo que se quería llevar a _su_ cachorro. Obadiah por más idiota, lo seguía provocando.

— ¡¿Para qué más servirá entonces?!

— ¡Alto! — Peggy uso sus controles beta para despejar el lugar que gritaba a pelea por todas partes, en un intento más para no asustar a Tony todavía. Obadiah rápidamente cayó bajo el truco y retrajo su hedor de reclamo, Steve no tenía porque obedecerle a la beta por muy alto rango que tuviera, en él no servía. Pero fue la mirada miel que amaba de ella, esa que le pedía que se controlara por el niño huérfano de arriba, que logró controlar los colmillos.

Peggy asintió agradecida, girándose por completo hacía Stane con un Steve respaldándola.

— Obadiah, yo soy la madrina de Tony con todo el derecho legal de tener su custodia y preservar sus bienes, incluyendo sus acciones de la compañía heredados directamente al ser primogénito de su antecesor.

— Esas acciones no servirán de nada, en cuanto cumpla dieciocho en su condición de omega sin un alfa de por medio que procure sus bienes lo perderá todo.

— Eso también está arreglado, Howard y María comprometieron a Tony con Steve desde su cumpleaños número cuatro. Yo como su tutora, lo atestigüe, abale y lo confirmo ahora. — soltó Peggy de pronto.

Seguramente no todo paso en cámara lenta como Steve lo sintió, pero en definitiva para él aquello lo dejo, _otra vez,_ congelado en su lugar. ¿Howard de verdad lo había hecho? Un momento, ¿a eso creyó que se refería cuando le propuso cuidar de Tony? ¡Rogers había creído que se trataba de ser su tutor legal, no como algo más! Pero de eso sólo pocos meses atrás, ¿Howard sabía que moriría en cualquier momento? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Y por qué él, de entre todos, lo escogió como la pareja de su hijo de cuatro años? ¿Cuántos le llevaba a Tony, veinte? Es como si su amigo, aun muerto, se vengara de él por acusarle de pedófilo al casarse con María.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, sino la protección de Tony. Aparentemente, _su Tony._ Algún punto dentro de su mente eso sonó _muy_ bien.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Anthony es mío, Stane. Se me prometió su mano en unión, así como todo lo que ha heredado. Si tocas algo que no debes, entonces te enfrentas a mí. — ahora sí, en su pose de capitán y con un fuerte destello de lo que podía llegar a ser en una pelea de alfas, tuvo las de ganar y su contrincante ni siquiera peleó contra ello.

— Ustedes idiotas le acaban de arruinar la vida a ese niño. — fue lo último que dijo Obadiah antes de salir por la misma puerta que entro, sólo que esta vez sería la última.

Cuando Steve estuvo seguro de que escuchó el auto del otro andar, fue que dejo todo el aire saliera de su pecho encogiéndose en su lugar, con Peggy mirándolo con pena y la aflicción que la acompañaba.

Perder de la nada al hombre que le salvo la vida, que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y lo hizo parte de su familia, a manos de su mejor amigo que creía muerto pero de repente se lo regresan solo para saber que lo han tenido cautivo y usándolo como asesino, en una sola noche donde ahora estaba prometido a una pareja de cuatro años de edad que se ha quedado indefenso contra un mundo oscuro.

Todo eso en una noche, Steve no podía luchar contra ello. Su lobezno aullaba de dolor, rasgaba de rabia la superficie delgada de su mente e incitaba el odio y sed de venganza, tomar justicia por su mano fuera como fuera.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de tres piezas en el que María dejaba a su esposo recostarse cuando se pasaba de copas. ¡Dios, los iba a extrañar con locura! Sus platicas, sus chistes, sus risas, sus peleas de un matrimonio estable, los celos de Howard, las coqueterías de María, su perfume natural de miel, el aroma de aceite que desprendía por todos lados Howard.

A ese su amigo tan imbécil, ¡¿pero cómo se le ocurrió tan loca idea de comprometerlo a él y a su cachorro?!

—Howard, ¿en verdad hizo eso?

Sus palabras apenas podían ser oídas, de eso estaba seguro cuando Peggy se hincó frente a él con una sola mano sujetando su rodilla y la otra limpiando las lágrimas recientes de sus mejillas rosadas.

La verdad es que sí Steve sintió perder sus mejores amigos, ella seguramente sentía que le arrebataron el alma entera. Aunque no lo pareciera y siempre lo negaran, Carter y Stark se comportaban como los molestos hermanos que terminaban las oraciones el uno al otro solo para molestarse en una cena navideña. Roger puso su gruesa mano sobre la de ella, recargadas ambas en su rodilla, en un pobre intento de consuelo.

—Sí, María también lo acepto y ambos se lo dijeron a Tony — confesó por fin la directora de SHIELD, ocasionándole un pequeño ataque al soldado

—¡¿Se lo dijeron?! — sus mejillas estaba rojas, más por la pena inocente que por el llanto fúnebre de antes. Peggy rodó los ojos diciéndole con aquel gesto su amable "eres un idiota"

—Le explicaron que cuando comenzará a madura como un omega joven, llegaría el momento donde debía de casarse contigo. Es un chico listo, recuerda.

—Es un niño de cuatro años, una cría.

—Es Anthony Stark, sólo recuerda eso. — sí, bueno, ella tenía un punto ahí.

Anthony era un Stark con un gran peso de Carbonell en la sangre, el niño no solo era perspicaz sino muy propio y ególatra por sí mismo, a sus cuatro años no se sabía si le ganaba más la inteligencia de su padre o el porte monarca de su madre. Estaba claro, y Steve reconoce su estupidez, de que el pequeño entendía al menos una pequeña parte de lo que significaba ser un omega _prometido_.

Lo ayuda a respirar un poco y a restablecer su moral, sinceramente, pero aun así tuvo que preguntarle a Peggy para saber si no se había convertido en un alfa de _rabo caliente_ como Obadaiah.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

—No es como si le vayas a saltar encima ahora, ¿verdad? — ella entrecerró su mirada sopesando la idea, tal vez entre si sacar el arma ahora o cuando estuviera distraído.

—¡Peggy!

—Independientemente de eso, tal vez lo mejor sea que Tony venga conmigo a Londres. Por un tiempo. — hizo una mueca con sus labios rojos carmín, desangrándole la idea de tener que llevarse al niño bajo esas circunstancias.

Por supuesto que sería mejor llevárselo con ella cuando María y Howard querían tomar un fin de semana para ellos dos, no porque estuvieran muertos.

—Será lo mejor. — afirmó Steve ignorando sus pensamientos anteriores.

No fue hasta que salió de su propia mente y vio que la respuesta satisfacía de más a la beta, que comprendía apenas el verdadero significado de su nuevo papel en la vida de Tony. Estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro, lo que significaba que ahora él estaba a cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cachorro, como el pequeño detalle de que si Peggy se lo quería llevar a otro lado él tendría que dar la aprobación definitiva.

Las arcadas vinieron enseguida, pero por suerte pudo regresarlas por el esófago para no alterar más a la beta.

—Los voy a extrañar.

—También yo. — contestó él muy apenas, ocultando lo mejor que podía su pequeño estado de pánico en el que se sumergió.

Unos pequeños pasitos acercados hicieron que ambos giraran su cabeza en la dirección a la entrada del saloncito, donde se encontraron siendo observados por unos grandes ojos chocolate y llorosos, una cara regordeta cuyas mejillas estaban rosadas y de rizos alborotados por toda la pequeña cabeza de un cuerpecito cubierto por un pijama completa del Capitán América.

Tony Stark, con un osito siendo arrastrado a su costado, estaba ahí en la máxima personificación diminuta de su ternura.

—Entonces es cierto — dijo con su vocecita y cara apagada —, ellos no volverán.

—Oh bebé, ven aquí. — sin que se lo repitieran dos veces, Tony corrió con todos sus rizos alborotados por la cara hasta llegar a los brazos aplastantes del capitán y las caricias en su cabecita por parte de la tía Peggy.

—¿No importa que lo desee con mucha fuerza? ¿Si prometo portarme bien toda la vida? — la vocecita era amortiguada en su pecho, pero no importa que no fueran balbuceos o incoherencias como las de un niño que normalmente diría a su edad, o que el niño se mostraba mucho más maduro ante la situación que no haría cualquier otro; para Steve aquello era dicho por un bebé que no debía pasar por eso nunca.

—Lo siento pequeño, no funciona así. — tuvo que contestar Peggy, dado que Steve estaba concentrado en no salir y matar a nadie por la rabia que burbujeaba en su garganta al oler la tristeza y desamparo que provenía del cachorro en sus brazos.

Fue por eso que la mujer obtuvo toda la atención por parte de Tony por largos segundos, antes de separarse un poquito de aquel aplastante abrazo y tratar de mirar fijamente al hombre de ojos azules que era su más grande ídolo.

—¿Ya es hora de casarme contigo, _Stivi_? Papá dijo que lo haría cuando ellos no estuvieran para ayudarme.

Sí, en definitiva, aquel tema jamás debió de haber sido tocado o explicado frente a Tony. Una vez más, por esa noche y con gran melancolía, Steve repetía un "Howard, eres un idiota".

Tuvo que suspirar con mucho pesar y recibir una mirada más brillosa y simpática por Peggy para poder continuar con aquello a lo que, supuestamente fue voluntario, accedió tiempo atrás y salvaría a Tony de un desagradable futuro incierto.

—Escucha Tony, nuestro _compromiso,_ es sólo por el momento y es para protegerte, ¿entiendes? No podemos confiar en muchas personas ahora, así que tu solo debes mantenerte cercas de tía Peggy y mío, ¿sí? Y sí alguien te pregunta diles que sí, estas comprometido conmigo.

—Lo hare. — Steve no estaba tan seguro de que el niño entendiera muy bien lo que pasaría respecto al susodicho "compromiso", pero al menos no parecía ser algo que le desagradara o le quitaría el sueño.

Aun así Tony no volvió a levantar la cabeza de su lugar ni a decir nada más, cosa totalmente anormal en ese travieso diablillo que siempre tenía tema de conversación para toda hora. Era triste y desolador verlo en esa situación, así de apagado, pero ninguno de los dos adultos podía pensar en algo que lo animara.

—Oye, ahora Steve te debe un regalo. — intentó animar Peggy

—Prometo darte algo lindo, ¿Qué dices? — Steve lo alborotó un poco en sus brazos, intentando sonar él mismo animado ante la idea de cumplir con la tradición donde el alfa debía presentarse a su prometido con un regalo simbólico y perfecto para su unión. Si, una tradición muy idiota y precoz para ese momento si era honesto, pero si eso animaba al niño, que así sea.

Fue entonces que Tony decidió levantar su mirada bajo sus largas pestañas enchinadas, que en un suave murmullo y destrozador tono que prometía un futuro llanto, pidió lo que cualquier cachorro desamparo podía pedir en ese momento de luto.

—Quiero a mi mamá. ¿Por favor?

El niño lo intentó de la manera más amable como su mami le había enseñado a pedir las cosas, pero no funcionó. Lo único que recibió fue un abrazo de Steve apretándolo contra su pecho y a Peggy detrás de él única al acto, en un desesperado intento de darle calor y confort.

* * *

este fic esta basado e inspirado en la canción "The other Side - Rulle"

No sé que hago publicando otro Stony cuando apenas voy a terminar el primero que publique pero... pos la vida sigue mis hermanos :v

Este fic no tendrá muchos caps, a lo mucho un segundo y un epilogo, pa'no perder la costumbre y sha :v

Y como sinceramente ya me tenía ganas de escribir un fic así, con un Tony bebé y consentido y la CivilWar me sigue cagando y el Omegaverse me sigue llamando y etc,etc. Pues... eme aquí. Aclarando por supuesto, **NO habrá Shota** lo siento, es algo que no me gusta, no me va, no lo entiendo y no entra en mis gustos y sinceramente no lo apruebo. Cada quien lo que sea de cada quien, de acuerdo, pero definitivamente yo no podría escribirlo así que a esperarnos hasta que Tony mínimo cumpla los dieciséis años (aunque sigue sin ser legal, no le digan al FBI) para algo de acción.


	2. Estamos hasta el fondo y por debajo

_**~*The other Side - Rulle*~**_

* * *

 _ **Del otro lado del mundo.**_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Estamos hasta el fondo y por debajo.**_

* * *

Entre un mundo dominado por alfas y adornado con omegas, de clases y niveles según la estúpida selección natural que se popularizaba como evolución genética en ese nuevo cambio a finales de otro siglo, se encontraban lo betas.

Sí por los gustos e impetraciones de la naturaleza _genética_ como decían los expertos, demandaba que los alfas fueran feroces y salvajes, si los omegas eran las preciosas joyas que se valoraban y despreciaban en una irrazonable paradoja socialmente correcta, entonces los betas eran los jodidos hijos de en medio que la madre naturaleza puso en la planeta para mantener a sus hermanos de genero con los rabos bien puestos en la tierra.

En algún momento actual un joven profesor de Oxford realizó una tesis sobre la genética donde exponía teorías que pudiesen explicar la evolución del hombre tras su nacimiento como espécimen de razonamiento. Palabras demasiado científicas y miles de hipótesis que rozaban lo fantasioso, el resumen corto era las clasificaciones siempre existieron con un motivo y un desenlace.

Primero, quienes nacían como clase baja, ya fuesen omega o alfa, parecían ser el relleno solamente para poblar el mundo.

Segundo, un alfa clase alta podía sobrellevar responsabilidades de líder, pero el problema era si resultaba competente o un enclenque a la hora de defender a los suyos a menos que fueran varios. Un omega promedio en todo caso, podía brindar apoyo antes, durante y después de la lucha, mantener unida a los miembros de la manada y ser completamente fértiles para llenar de hijos a todos los integrantes.

Tercero, un alfa superior era dotado de gran fuerza e instinto salvaje para ser capaz de defender a los suyos el solo; se creía que su surgimiento llegó cuando la raza humana se vio en aprietos ante los depredadores mayores y necesitaban evolucionar en su capacidad de defensa, por los mismo, posiblemente era que la clase superior en el siglo actual no era mucho mayor al 1%. Tampoco podían caer bajo las feromonas de un omega cualquiera, sino sólo de su contraparte. En los omegas superiores había una diferencia única con sus otros dos niveles, y era que sólo podían engendrar de uno a dos hijos nada más en toda su vida. Contradictorio a lo que se creía era su trabajo, ósea rellenar las familias con muchos cachorros, el hijo de un superior sólo podía ser concebido si la pareja del omega era la ideal para sobrellevar la fuerza y los dones que heredaría ya sea esa generación o los nietos; su nacimiento en la línea de evolución podía verse conectada con la idea de asegurar la descendencia de alfas superiores o dignos guerreros. Actualmente y por ironías desconocidas de universo, los omegas superiores en cantidad eran mucho más bajo que el 1% de su contraparte.

Los betas no tenían clasificación en realidad, ellos se podían considerar a sí mismos jueces o espectadores de lo que acontecía con sus hermanos de género en el mundo terrenal. Así sea enfrentarse para proteger a un omega clase inferior ante los abusos, de igual forma era inmune a la testosterona de amenaza que soltaban los alfas para marcar territorio y poder. Ventajas y desventajas iban y venían conforme la cuestión y el enfrentamiento, pero ciertamente, que los betas podían considerarse los mejores hijos de _perra_ que por parte de la madre naturaleza, les dio el libre albedrío de dejar fluir su rebelión.

Por eso mismo, Margaret Carter-Smith era una mujer de cuidado, de temer, rival considerable y amiga invaluable. Por eso mismo Obadaiah Stane por muy alfa clase baja que fuera, no pudo hacer cambiar a los accionistas de Howard con respecto a la herencia de Anthony, mucho menos refutar su compromiso con el distinguido Capitán América, símbolo de la nación y leyenda de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

En un mundo donde los alfas eran la fuerza y los omegas la belleza, los betas eran los mejores-genios-sabios-filosofos-pacifistas-mediadores-razonables, en su humilde opinión.

Pero si había algo que lamentaba por ser beta, de lo único que se lamentaba por su tan pobre condición que le causaba sentirse insuficiente, inservible, era que sus controles beta no podían hacerse influencia en el comportamiento de cualquiera. Los betas no tenían clases diferentes, todos tenía el mismo nivel aunque existieran unos mejores que otros para utilizar sus controles en los hermanos de genero con un olor neutral que servía como mediador para todo el mundo. Las únicas excepciones, eran los alfas y omegas superiores, y por eso mismo Tony quien era un omega superior bastante deprimido para ser un niño de cinco años recién cumplidos, no hacía caso a sus esfuerzos de levantarle el ánimo ni con las feromonas.

El ultimo Stark no es que tuviera muchos amigos ni las oportunidades de hacerlos, al ser omega sólo se le podía enseñar en casa lo que era su educación básica y primaria, aparte, tras el asesinato sin resolver de sus padres en Diciembre del año pasado, Peggy estaba cien por ciento segura de mantener al cachorro bajo su techo en Cambridge, Inglaterra. Lejos de las miradas estrictas, lejos de leyes recelosas y preguntas infames, Tony llevaba meses sin hablar con nadie que no fuera Jarvis en sus mejores días.

Por eso en su cumpleaños, ahí a finales de mayo a mitad del campo de la ñoña ciudad inglesa, Peggy junto a su esposo había pensado que una fiesta con los Comandos Aulladores y los dos inquietos sobrinos hijos de su cuñada quien estaba de visita, serían una buena idea.

Por más que recibió abrazos y besos como en antaño de todos los presentes, por mucho que los regalos se vieran despampanantes en sus envolturas luminosas y de gran tamaño, ya era las tres de la tarde y la segunda vez que debía venir a sacar a Tony de la biblioteca, en su mismísima fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Tony, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos con los demás? Así podríamos partir tu pastel de cumpleaños. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió que podía animarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada melancólica y un asentimiento de su pequeña cabecita.

No llegaba ni a la media de la reacción que la directora esperaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? Michael y Luca vinieron para que se divirtieran los tres, es tu cumpleaños. Cumples cinco años, ¿no es emocionante?

— Sí, perdón. Vamos. — el pequeño le dio una sonrisa que ni siquiera duro el tiempo suficiente en su cara para bajar del sillón rojo. Giró su cuerpecito para dejar cerrada una libreta que la madrina sabía no se despegaba por mucho tiempo de ella.

Peggy observó como el pequeño en su estado pasivo obedecía hasta en lo mas mínimo, como soportar a sus sobrinos políticos con los que apenas había conversado un par de veces en cumpleaños pasados, nada importantes y nada por el cual el niño debía mostrarse tan obediente en compartir su tiempo con ellos en su cumpleaños.

Peggy sentía su corazón romperse, porque hace meses de la muerte de María y Howard y el pequeño no mostraba signos de recuperarse o de querer hacer otra cosa que pasársela en la biblioteca todo el día apenas haciendo ruido.

Ese absolutamente no era el Tony que ella tanto amaba, que Jarvis tanto mimaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía o por el cual su esposo George moría por enseñarle miles de cosas al pequeño que alguna vez fue un niño curioso sin vacío para su necesidad del _saber._

Y no podía contar con Steve ese día, aunque el alfa juró y perjuró que haría lo posible por llegar a la fiesta, Peggy sabía que la búsqueda de Barnes era la prioridad número uno del soldado. Al contrario que Rogers, ella si mantenía cierta cantidad de enojo en contra del soldado repentinamente vivo; no es que no comprendiera que posiblemente el hombre que para nada lucía la edad de cincuenta años como ella, estuviera bajo el control de alguna peligrosa y sigilosa organización donde lo tenían de títere de cierta forma. Lo comprendía como directora de SHIELD que debía tener en cuenta todas las teorías posibles, pero ella como la Peggy de Howard, como su hermana que alguna vez se consideró del alfa, como su mejor amiga y confidente, sabía perfectamente que a la primera posibilidad de toparse con Barnes, le partiría su estúpida nariz neoyorkina.

Si probaban su inocencia y le ayudaban a salir de donde sea que lo tenían metido, no significaba que la fundadora y directora de SHIELD no le hiciera sufrir un poquito. Solo un poquito.

— Steve no tendría por qué molestarse. — murmuró para ella misma, en el mismo lugar donde el pequeño Stark la dejo.

Soltó un suspiro agotado, pero reponiéndose a gran velocidad porque no era el momento de sentirse cansada. Aunque sopesando que la intención de Tony era regresar después de haber fingido un rato con los demás, tomó su libreta en las manos para evitar que el cachorro utilizara aquello de excusa.

Por un mal movimiento la punta de su zapato quedo atrapado en la alfombra, por lo que tropezó un poco hacía adelante. Logró mantener el equilibrio, pero dejó caer la libretita al suelo con sus páginas abiertas.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios, rezando para que las dichosas hojas no se hayan maltratado. Sin embargo y posiblemente por vena de espionaje activa siempre en su sangre, sintió curiosidad cuando varias hojas parecían desprendidas y dobladas sin mucho cuidado entre las demás; sin pensar que posiblemente eso se consideraría algún tipo de invasión personal, puso la libreta abierta sobre su palma y comenzó a hojearla.

Números, formulas, diseños de lo que no tenía idea de qué era pero parecía mecánico. Las letras eran pocas y se combinaban con los números y entre signos, sin dejarse leer con cordura de su mente un poco sobre promedio.

Entonces abrió sus ojos impactada y después sintió como su corazón se estrujaba aún más. Sintió el frio de aquella noche de diciembre donde la llamada de su subordinado decía palabras que ella no entendía al principio; sintió el mismo hueco caer sobre su estómago cuando vio aquel auto de estampa carísima hecho trizas; sintió que su alma, una vez más, era dividida a la mitad y se le arrancaba de un jalón de su cuerpo cuando vio como sacaban el cuerpo de María del auto con sus ojos muertos y en su último gesto de pánico.

Esa libreta debió pertenecer a Howard, esa libreta con la que Tony se paseaba de un lado a otro en su modo de espectro, pero con la dichosa libreta siempre en la misma habitación o jardín donde estuviera el niño.

Por supuesto que al mudarse con ella dejaron las cosas de sus padres en aquella mansión, trayéndose las pocas fotografías y cintas de video que tenía de ellos que adornaban el cuarto de Tony y un pedazo de su propia chimenea. Pero posiblemente, el cachorro se aferró a esa libreta más que nada porque era la esencia misma de su padre alfa.

En la mente de Peggy solo había un solo pensamiento lleno de rencor e ideas de injusticias: _malditos sean todos._

La fiesta se terminó apenas todos acabaron sus rebanadas de pastel. Peggy no quedo con humor de seguir con aquel miserable intento de cumpleaños, dejando a Tony ser libre tras haberse asegurado que el pequeño comía al menos la mitad de su rebanada.

Los comandos comprendieron que aquel no era el mejor momento, se despidieron de besos y abrazos una vez más del pequeño y se fueron. Sus sobrinos seguían revoloteando por el jardín, sus cuñados en algún lugar de la casa y George la había acompañado a tomar el té fingiendo que no la abrazaba, que no le estaba limpiando sus lágrimas ni consolando su dolor y tormento.

Por supuesto que ella no era débil y por supuesto que él no creía eso, sólo fue una pequeña basurita en su ojo.

Así pasó el día, la comida y la cena bajo conversaciones superficiales y poco ambientadas, hasta la hora de acostar a los niños donde incluían a Tony, por mucho que este pudiese asearse solo de forma admirable. Bajo la atenta atención de Jarvis, claro.

Peggy enfundada en su bata para dormir preparada para descansar de ese día, lista para el lunes en la mañana donde volvería al trabajo. Preparada con un vaso en su mano lleno de agua que llevaría a su habitación después de despedirse de su ahijado, fue interrumpida en el camino de las escaleras por el timbre de su puerta.

Eran las nueve de la noche, muy tarde para una visita casual y muy temprano para un intento de asesinato según ella, pero teniendo a Jarvis ocupado y con George arriba, sólo reviso que su arma estuviera en la estantería de siempre al lado de la entrada, para después abrir la puerta. No era paranoia, pero en esos días y tras perder a su mejor amigo, se consideraría una mujer muy precavida.

Grata y aliviada fue su sorpresa cuando tras fijarse por el mirador se dio cuenta que era su rubio favorito. George era castaño rozando al pelirrojo, así que no importaba que Steve fuera su rubio _favorito_.

— ¡Steve! — le saludo con alegría, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía para Steve. Una vez más, no era la misma que le dedicaba a su esposo y de todas formas, el hombre no tenía que saberlo. Nunca.

— Buenas noches, lamento la hora. — el súper soldado entró a la casa en cuanto se le fue permitido, con una chaqueta de cuero muy grande y el casco de una motocicleta debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

— No te preocupes, aunque creí que ya no vendrías.

— Me tuve que detener a mitad del camino, la llanta se ponchó y no llevaba repuesto.

— ¿El sueldo de SHIELD no es suficiente para comprarse un auto, capitán?

— No son mis favoritos, sinceramente.

Peggy realmente creía que a ese paso ningún vehículo era su favorito, pero si de por sí ya le guardaba cierto recelo a los autos Cadillac como el que fue de Howard, no quería que naciera un odio profuso a las motocicletas tampoco después de que Steve derrapara en la carretera por culpa de esa cosa.

¿No podían volver a las bicicletas?

— ¿Y George? — el tono del rubio fingía ser casual y lo hacía muy mal. Estando frente a él pudo observar como primero miró a su alrededor buscando una pista y en cuanto la encontró, seguramente el olor de Tony rumbo a su habitación, Steve no dejó de mirar de reojo en aquella dirección.

Era la misma actitud que todos tenía al llegar a su casa, inclusive George, porque el olor del cachorro era demasiado dulce e instantáneamente atrayente. Oh vaya, que le daría dolor de cabeza en cuanto entrara en la adolescencia, seguro.

— En su estudio seguramente, en los domingos suele acostarse más tarde para preparar las actividades de su clase.

— Oh.

Quiso torturarlo un poquito más, pero a su edad necesitaba dormir para seguir siendo la misma hiena de siempre que le encantaba ser, por lo que sólo puso una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

— Acabando con tu intento de modales, la habitación de Tony está arriba, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Jarvis ya lo estaba arropando, creo.

El soldado al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, cosa que ella disfruto internamente y se giró para subir de nuevo las escaleras acompañada de Steve al otro lado.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Sigue comiendo muy poco y sólo habla con Jarvis. No es grosero, si le preguntas algo te responde por supuesto pero, no es lo mismo. — su mirada desalentadora no tuvo espacio para quejas, su amigo debió notarlo porque cerró su boca y sólo asintió con la cabeza en un intento de compresión.

— Por supuesto.

— Su cumpleaños fue un fracaso, a ver si tú visita logra algo.

— ¿No se divirtió con los chicos?

La pelirroja no evitó resoplar con desgana, de hecho casi iba arrastrando los pies por los escalones ante el cansancio y la depresión que le causaba la del mismo Anthony.

— Pobres, todos vinieron hasta acá sólo por eso y parecían perros apaleados cuando se fueron. — cosa que en otras circunstancias, sería gracioso. Ahora la directora se estaba quedando sin ideas para hacer la vida del pequeño cachorro un poco menos peor de lo que pintaba sería.

— Los extraña, Peggy. Sería más preocupante que sonriera todo el día.

— A mí no me parecería extraño, sería justamente lo opuesto, perfecto. — incluso mataría de ser necesario para que su ahijado volviera a sonreír, saltar y gritar por toda la casa. Era el único recuerdo importante que le quedaba de Howard con una pizca de María a quién siempre considero como mejor amiga, no podía perder la luz que habían dejado para el mundo.

— Al menos logras que coma, ¿no?

Un nuevo resoplido y más desanimo vino a ella.

— El crédito completo es de Jarvis, en realidad. — Peggy reconocía que sin ese hombre, jamás hubiera sabido que hacer con Tony desde el primer día.

Cuando terminó el rito de sepultura para la familia, Peggy no tardó ni cinco minutos en sacar a todas las personas de la mansión y comenzar a empacar antes de que otro loco como Stane se pasará por ahí. Jarvis en ese momento, apareció con una pequeña maleta en su mano y un sencillo traje casual como su vestimenta.

— Señora Carter, sino es mucha osadía de mi parte, me gustaría ir con usted y el joven Stark a Londres.

— Jarvis, oportuno como siempre. — Peggy dejó lo que sea que estaba vaciando del closet de Howard hacía la cama, se acercó al mayordomo y amigo de la familia con su postura menos atemorizante que tenía — Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo. No podría pagarte el mismo salario que Howard te daba, aunque en el testamento formulará que se te daría el pago de un año más un bono.

Claro que tenía dinero suficiente para criar a Tony sin pegas ni reparos, consentirlo de vez en cuando y sin sufrir pesares. Su esposo era profesor de Oxford y ella la directora de una gran organización de espionaje, por todos los cielos, pero aun así sabía que su casa no era una mansión y que no tenía servidumbre más que una mucama a la que solo le pagaba por ir dos días. Mantener a un mayordomo con el estandarte del siempre pulcro y sofisticado de un hombre beta como Jarvis, que de hecho había servido primero en Italia en la familia de María, seguramente sería demasiado.

Jarvis, con sus arrugas en el rostro y su cabello prematuramente canoso le sonrió con calidez.

— No se preocupe por ello Señora Carter. Todo lo que quiero es permanecer al lado del joven Stark, cuidarlo como el señor Stark demandaba y verlo crecer y servirle como lo hice con la señora María. Después de todo, el joven Tony es todo lo que me queda ahora.

Peggy era una mujer que controlaba perfectamente sus emociones, y aunque hubiera querido saltarle al beta para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sencillamente le sonrió de una manera que no prometía asesinarlo sino todo lo contrario.

Esa tarde Jarvis y ella empacaron lo suficiente para irse ese mismo día lejos de todo el mundo, cerrando las puertas de la mansión Stark hasta la próxima.

Y fue justamente por ese hombre que no tuvo que batallar con saber que podía y no comer Tony, sus dulces favoritos, el nivel de sus clases particulares, la talla de su ropa y cómo calmar las noches de pesadillas. También los guisados sabían más ricos aunque esa no era la tarea del hombre, quien por cierto ignoró el salario extra que George quiso ofrecerle con educación y maestría que se olvidaron del tema hasta la siguiente quincena.

Tony adoraba a Jarvis, ella adoraba a Jarvis, su esposo junto a su estómago parecían adorar el piso por el que caminara Michael Edward Jarvis, a quien debía hacerle un monumento.

Pero el mayordomo ya había sacado todos sus trucos bajo su manga y nada, porque obviamente no era lo mismo tener a tu mejor amigo y a tu madrina que a tu padre y madre a tu lado. Le dolía a ella y a medio mundo, pero el cachorro había perdido algo importante. Incluso la libreta ira evidencia de ello.

— Sé que los extraña, hoy descubrí una libreta de Howard con hojas de este tipo. Siempre carga con ella a donde sea que vaya. — Peggy se había olvidado de ponerlas en su lugar por lo que las había guardado en su bata para ponerlas de nuevo en su sitio en cuanto su ahijado se durmiera.

Las hojas las sacó del bolsillo de su bata y se las pasó a Steve, deteniéndose ambos al inicio de las escaleras del piso superior, para que el rubio las ojeara y ella se quitará el sabor amargo de la boca cada vez que veía esa escritura impresa en ellas recordándole viejos tiempos.

— ¿Es de Howard?

— Son sus fórmulas. — respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros sin muchas ganas de verlas de nuevo. Aparte de que le mareaban, la ponían melancólica, culpa de la edad por supuesto.

— Esto no es de Howard.

— Steve, reconocería su escritura a donde fuera; sus códigos, sus símbolos, sus cálculos. — Si le hubiesen pagado cada vez que en los informes de Howard había ese tipo de anotaciones divagadas cuando se los entregaba a ella y lo regañaba por ello, sin duda hubiera tenido el dinero suficiente para pagarle al mayordomo diez años de salario seguido y una isla privada. Así de drástico era la situación con Howard.

— Howard no hacía la curva del número tres abierta, la cerraba. Y jamás vi que utilizara algoritmos de lo que sea que esto se refiera.

— No, usaba los elementos de la tabla periódica. — contra sus propias palabras tomó las hojas en mano notando esas diminutas diferencias y con la mente yendo y viniendo a toda velocidad para encontrar al dueño de dichas notas. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida — Entonces, ¿es de Tony? ¿Todos estos cálculos y formulas?

— Un Stark, después de todo.

Peggy miró a los ojos azules de su amigo que combatían entre su orgullo y su espanto, porque si esto era demasiado para ella que había visto nacer la era de las computadoras, Steve estaba totalmente perdido en el tema.

Fuera del soldado, todo el mundo sabía que Tony era un genio como su padre desde que el pequeño habló al año y leía desde los tres. Pero de ahí a que a sus cinco años realizara operaciones por su cuenta de esa magnitud, bueno, entonces sobrepasaba a su mismísimo padre que donde quiera que este, seguro lloraba de orgullo por su cachorro.

Pero Peggy no entendía porque jamás supieron de esto, y no es como si Howard y ella se guardaran secretos desde nunca. Aparte las tutorías que llevaba Tony estaban muy por debajo de lo que en esa libreta se plasmaba porque, por favor, en tan solo dos hojas el niño se planteaba las leyes de la Copérnico, ¿de dónde carajos Tony conocía las leyes de Copérnico? ¡¿Quién era Copérnico?!

— ¿Cómo nunca dijo nada?

— Vamos a averiguarlo. — sin necesidad de decir nada más, ambos se dirigieron directo a la habitación de Tony.

La puerta como ley de la casa siempre debía permanecer abierta a menos que tuvieran visitas sospechosas en la casa, lo que casi nunca ocurría, pero así estaba establecido desde que su pequeño omega llegó a vivir con ella. A través de la entrada se podía ver a Tony arropado hasta el pecho con un cobertor blanco y azul, a su lado el fiel osito con el traje del Capitán América del que nunca se separaba y a Jarvis a su lado con un cuento en manos.

No importa, al parecer, que Tony fuera un genio, el cachorro seguía prefiriendo los cuentos fantasiosos como lo era el Rey Arturo.

—…entonces, el rey exclamó con fuerza que cada britano u romano se podía considerar libre de-

— ¿Steve? — el mayordomo fue interrumpido por la vocecita del niño, quien guiándose por su naricita detecto a la nueva presencia. El cachorro se sentó de sopetón en su cama que hasta olvido a su fiel osito a su lado y terminó volcado.

Peggy se había quedado enganchada en la escena que mostraban con ternura el beta mayor con el pequeño, tanto así que no se había percatado que Steve parecía mucho más sumergido en sus pensamientos y que casi salto en su sitio cuando fueron descubiertos.

— ¡Hola cachorro! ¿Me extrañaste? — el soldado fue directo a abrazar al niño, que por primera vez sonreía de verdad y se aferraba a los brazos del mayor.

— Capitán Rogers, un placer volver a verlo. — su amigo volteó hacía el mayordomo para regresarle el saludo, pero con el cuerpo de Tony pegado al suyo como koala lo limitó a sólo asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa avergonzada.

— Igualmente, Jarvis.

— Sí los señores no necesitan nada más, me retiro. — el beta con sus cuidadosos movimientos dejo en su lugar el cuento y caminó con su paso clásico rumbo a la puerta, donde Peggy se adentró a la habitación para dejarle el paso libre

— Gracias por todo.

— Adios Jarvis. — se despidió una vocecita infantil desde la cama, a lo que ambos betas sonrieron con ternura porque de pronto el pequeño volvía a ser el mismo por esa noche.

— Que tenga dulces sueños, joven Stark. Señora Carter, capitán Rogers. — con una leve reverencia, el beta salió de la habitación.

Fue en ese momento donde Peggy cerró la puerta tras ella y se adentró a la habitación. El cuarto de invitados para sus cuñados estaba del otro lado del pasillo, pero aun así y tratándose de Tony, prefería encontrar la mayor privacidad posible.

Steve asintió ante su acto y se acomodaron los tres en la cama, ella detrás del cuerpo de su ahijado y su amigo frente a ambos con poca distancia entre los tres. Una vez acomodados, el de ojos azules se agachó todavía más para compartirles un _secreto._

— Oye, te traje un regalo. — murmuró frente al rostro cachorro quien seguía sonriendo, acurrucado en su pecho. Steve sacó de su brumosa chamarra un nuevo osito negro con un moño blanco con plateado muy lindo y como broche una estrella roja. — ¿Te gusta?

Su amigo alfa estuvo bailando por la cara de Tony el dichoso peluche, hasta que el cachorro con sus manitas se lo arrebató y lo pegó a su rostro, cubriéndose la cara y su risa con el nuevo oso. Peggy jamás se pensó en tener hijos y después simplemente pasó el tiempo para planearlos, pero con la imagen de Tony apretujado al dichoso peluche, su corazón sentía llenarse de alegría.

— Es bonito. — murmuró el cachorro, a lo que la pelirroja agradeció con la mirada a su amigo y este parecía estar satisfecho y feliz consigo mismo.

Peggy en algún momento se preguntó si Howard y María no se habían precipitado en prometer a Tony en unión y matrimonio a Steve, o si el lobo internó de este al comprender que el cachorro sería para él y no se podría despegar de su lado. Agradecidamente ni una ni otra cosa pudo haber salido peor.

— Tony, quisiera que me respondieras algo. ¿Estas notas son tuyas? — Steve desdobló con cuidado las hojas y para ambos fue notable cómo el pequeño tembló inconsciente y apretujo al oso contra su pecho en una reacción por protegerse.

Nada de eso pronosticaba nada bueno sí Tony parecía asustado por verse descubierto en algo que era tan insignificante, como unas hojas. Peggy quiso hablar con el pequeño, pero su amigo se le adelantó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. — ¿Eso es un sí o un no? ¡Necesito respuestas, jovencito!

Ante sus palabras las manos callosas del rubio llegaron a los costados del cachorro y comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas que hizo retorcer al retoño como un gusano feliz. Carcajeando a lágrima viva el niño respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta.

— Tony, ¿tu escribiste todo esto? — volvió a preguntar ella, queriendo afirmar que a fin de cuentas su ahijado si era un genio. Sin embargo recibió solo la mirada inquieta por parte de sus grandes ojos chocolate que le recordaban a los faros de un auto, sinceramente. El cachorro frunció sus labios nervioso — Ah, ¿a mí no me vas a responder? ¡Steve!

— ¿Sigues sin querer hablar? ¡Osas desobedecer! — un nuevo ataque de cosquillas y esta vez el chiquillo se sentó de golpe en la cama para tratar de escabullirse del tan temible acto.

— ¡Sí, sí!

Segundos más de risas llevaron al cómodo y seguro silencio que los cubría ahora, en lo que Peggy se llevó a su regazo a su ahijado y lo mantuvo en sus brazos mientras el rubio cerraba más su círculo.

— Sabes muchas cosas entonces. — comentó con cautela, a lo que el niño asintió dudoso pero terminó por hablar en murmuro

— Mami dijo que no se lo enseñara a nadie, que podía meter en problemas a papá.

— ¿Te dijo que no nos lo dijeras a nosotros? ¿Tu papá tampoco sabía? — sí eso era cosa de María, tanto ella como su amigo podía ir dándose una idea de las intenciones de la señora Stark.

— Una noche, después de que me dijeran que me iba a casar con Steve, mamá dijo que sí se lo quería decir fuera hasta que trabajara en la oficina de papá.

— ¿Mami te dijo por qué?

— No.

María lo que quería era asegurarse que nadie lastimaría a su bebé, ni siquiera Steve. Puede entonces que la mujer no haya estado tan de acuerdo con ese matrimonio como Howard y Peggy creían. O tal vez, María habiendo pasado por lo que fue una vida de omega al fin y al cabo, sabía todos los peligros que podía percudir a su cachorro.

Un omega sea la clase que sea, siempre debe tener la mirada agachada hasta que un alfa le diera permiso de levantarla. Un omega, no creaba ni heredaba millones si no tenía quien se hiciera cargo por ellos; no iban a la escuela porque no había necesidad que aprendieran más que leer y sumar o restar, ni entraban al ejército o en clubs de deportes, tampoco estaban solos en sitios públicos y se unían a cualquier otro hermano de genero antes de los dieciocho porque para rematar su mala suerte, hasta su propia naturaleza los sometía a estar encadenados o morir. Un omega no tenía una vida, a menos que alguien la compartiera con ellos.

Contados con una mano son aquellos seres considerados inferiores que han logrado sobresalir en la historia como el grandioso Hefestion, el poderoso primer Julio Cesar, Elizabeth la reina virgen y no es como si se acordase de algún otro. Es más, no es como si existiera algún otro aparte de esos tres.

Peggy podía darle créditos a la italiana por intentar incorporar a Tony a una vida segura a través de un comportamiento socialmente aceptable y precursor de su bienestar. Pero aunque como su madre tuvo el derecho de criar a su hijo como a ella bajo la crianza de millones de años, Peggy no estaba tan segura de querer eso para Tony.

— Tony, todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo con tus tutores. — la idea ya había pasado antes por su cabeza cuando había cachado al niño más al pendiente por los documentos de su marido que de sus propias tareas.

El puchero en su pequeña boquita afirmó todo.

— Me aburren. No los escucho, comienzo a pensar en otra cosa y solo respondo hasta que me preguntan algo.

— Niño travieso. — el soldado alboroto aún más los mechones ondulados del castañito y Peggy estaba a punto de regañarlos a ambos porque hacer aquello no era algo que le pareciera muy correcto, sobre todo porque había estado pagando en vano clases que ni al caso.

Y seguramente también Jarvis lo sabría y no dijo nada. Con el beta no podía molestarse el día de mañana, pero por esa noche y sin recordar su sazón europeo, podía dedicarle uno que otro pensamiento de odio. Hasta que la vocecita del mini Stark la sacó de su cabeza.

— Steve, ¿estás enojado porque soy muy listo?

— Claro que no. — ella detecto que Steve estuvo a nada de perder el control en sí mismo ante la pregunta inocente, que si bien era argumentada para su amigo parecía una ofensa. Ella comprendía ambas partes, por lo que se quedó callada y esperó a ver como el hombre rubio arreglaba aquel caos — Tony, escúchame bien. Tu eres libre de ser como quieras, de pensar tan fuerte como quiera, de llegar tan lejos como tú mismo te lo permitas, ¿entiendes? Ni yo ni nadie podrá detenerte si eres firme en seguir tus sueños.

— Mamá decía que era un niño especial, pero que eso podía lastimarme y a papá.

— Yo no permitiré eso.

— Un omega no puede ser inteligente, Steve.

— ¿Por qué? — para diversión propia, observó como el niño hacía un gesto no intencional burlándose del a poca velocidad de pensamiento que manejaba Rogers.

— Su alfa podría enojarse. Tú podrías enojarte conmigo y nunca más volver, como mamá y papá.

Eso último logró escandalizarla a tal grado que hizo lo posible por quedar frente al pequeño y dejarle las cosas bien claras. Jamás paso por su cabeza que el pequeño no entendía bien lo que había pasado con sus padres, a tal punto que no creyó que se sintiera responsable por haberlos perdido.

— Cachorro, tus padres no se fueron porque hicieras algo malo. Uno sujetos malvados fueron los responsables, ¿puedes comprender eso? Tú no tienes la culpa.

Sus instintos asesinos querían surgir de nuevo en contra no sólo de Barnes, sino de todos aquellos malditos que los habían orillado a ese momento y a que un niño de cinco años creyera que fue por sus acciones infantiles y una estúpida idea social por quien perdió a sus padres. Aún con sus palabras el chiquillo no parecía estar muy convencido por ello y de inmediato levantó su rostro en busca de apoyo, exigiéndole a Steve que arreglara aquel embrollo aunque el súper hombre parecía estar en shock de nuevo, todo tieso en su lugar con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Y si alguien más se enoja conmigo o ustedes? ¿O con Jarvis, o tío George? ¿Con los Comandos aulladores?

Lo que quería contestarle a su ahijado era que si alguien se atrevía a acercársele a su familia con intención de dañarlos, primero debían pasar sobre ella y su fiel arma que colgaba siempre en su cadera. Pero una vez más y como todo experto, Steve se le adelanto.

— Ten, este es tu segundo regalo. — el hombre se quitó sus placas de la milicia que colgaban siempre de su pecho, ahora poniéndolas casi con reverencia alrededor del cuello de Tony. Mientras el niño admiraba su reciente obsequio, ella de dividía entre asesinar al símbolo de la victoria con una almohada ahí mismo o regresarlo al hielo.

Habían quedado después del entierro que no habría ningún regalo intimo o personal para Tony por parte de él, ni mucho menos uno que llevara su esencia. Que aunque Tony en sus documentos importantes ya diría a quien estaba prometido, esperarían para dar muestras de territorio en el cachorro para que el chico al crecer tuviera una vida normal, porque simple y sencillamente el niño tenía cinco años mientras que Capitán América por su naturaleza experimental, seguía rondando entre los veinte y los treinta.

Era muy pronto, parecía una barbarie aunque más de la mitad de la población dijese lo contrario.

— Sí alguien se atreve a meterse contigo, diles que se las verán conmigo.

Steve lo hacía para protegerlo de los extraños, que aunque no reconocieran a primera mano de quien era el hedor extra que desprendía del niño, llegarían a la conclusión de que ya estaba _pedido en unión,_ sin derecho a romper dicho tratado. No, Peggy no se sentía nada cómoda con ello, pero lograba entender a mente fría la intención del rubio.

— Steve es tu alfa Tony, el Capitán América te protegerá y le pateara el trasero a quienes quieran dañarte. — sí con ese acto de las cavernas lograba que el pequeño comenzará a comportarse de forma libre, como antes, entonces trataría de verse lo más dispuesta posible, aunque ya le lanzó a Steve una mirada que ameritaba una _muy_ buena charla. — ¿Estás de acuerdo, Anthony?

Por no verse demasiado contraída por el acto anterior, un nuevo ataque de cosquillas se volvió contra Tony. Las carcajadas del pequeño serían a partir de ahora su nuevo relajante anti-estrés.

— ¡Ya entendí, ya! ¡Está bien!

Mientras siguieron platicando con el niño observando como poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, ella compartió una larga mirada con Steve donde compartía todos sus pensamientos y emociones, junto con su aroma que desataba intenciones a retarla por si le llevaba la contraria. Su amigo sencillamente asintió entendiéndola, aceptando lo que se había propuesto.

Conocí al mundo, conocía a la sociedad y sus acciones egoístas y descabelladas ocultas tras las afamadas reglas morales. No permitiría que Tony creciera influenciado por ellas, comenzando mañana mismo con tutores más preparados e incluso unas nuevas clases de modales y comportamientos en sociedad impartidos únicamente por ella, porque no importaría que dijera la ciencia y la historia humana, ella haría de su ahijado no un omega cualquiera, sino _el_ omega. El favorito, el odiado, el prodigo, el envidiado.

Peggy ya había tomado una decisión y pese a quien le pese no cambiaría de parecer; no permitiría que su ahijado creciera con temores, obligado a ser sometido y obediente, doblegado por los placeres de alguien más exigiéndole su vergüenza. Que la perdonaran sus amigos si no era el tipo de educación que querían para su hijo, pero ella no permitiría nunca más que a Tony se le tachara como al resto de los omegas: un saco de gemidos que sólo servían para dar buenos vástagos.

Era una beta con muy buen estatus y capacidad sobre sus controles en sus hermanos de género, era una de las poderosas jodida hija de la madre naturaleza y la historia la recordaría como una de las betas más fuertes y destacadas del siglo, con los más grandes honores e importantes avances; así que de ella se acordaría todo el mundo, cuando Anthony estuviera en la cima sobre todos aquellos miserables que se cruzaran en su camino.

* * *

Jooo, muchas gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero como estaba enfocada en acabar mi otro fic pues se me paso por alto esta parte. Aunque ahora ya planeó otro en camino... Que el Señor me ampare. Gracias a todos por comentar, a CHIO, anaquuino, Badprinsess porque a ustedes no les puedo responder sus RR personalmente. A **HeroTeaGirl** y a **HeartBreakerGirl** por seguirme hasta acá en esta otra aventura.


	3. El uno sin el otro

**_Parte III:  
_**

 ** _El uno sin el otro_**

* * *

Desde que despertó de su sueño helado para Steve el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. No se daba cuenta de cuantos días llevaba ni de cómo transcurrían los años, se podía decir que él no existía en la misma línea temporal que los demás, sumándole al hecho que raro eran los momentos donde descansaba apropiadamente o sin estar enfrascado en una misión, o en la búsqueda de Bucky, en todo caso bien podía olvidarse de todo.

Pero también se estaba amargando, cada misión era más pesada y cada que pedía información sobre su mejor amigo eran las mismas, sin cambios en la investigación. No le costaba en cuestión a su forzamiento físico, sino que después de actualizarse sobre las últimas batallas y la insistencia con las crisis económicas y sociales en el país, se preguntaba por microsegundos si había valido la pena dar su vida por la causa de una nación tan ciega.

Claro que en cuanto el hilo de los pensamientos oscuros comenzaban a ensancharse, era la advertencia de que su cerebro necesitaba desconectarse un momento y sus parpados cerrarse por unas horas. Era la señal de que ya necesitaba descansar y después volvía a seguir caminando por el sendero con energías renovadas, aunque su problema con el tiempo seguía igual.

Excepto de un día. Era un día en el año que jamás ha podido olvidar, de ser lo contrario, pobre de su vida porque sufriría las consecuencias.

Cada que se acercaban las últimas fechas de mayo era cuando su mente volvía aterrizar a la realidad tiempo y espacio. Había sido cada cumpleaños de Tony lo que lo mantenía cuerdo, refrescándole con cada celebración que no se ha vuelto a quedar atrapado en el momento eterno, sino que la vida seguía avanzando y para bien.

No sabía el por qué y ciertamente no prestaba mucha atención al dilema, pero ese niño siempre hacía de su vida un revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones, hasta la fecha todas con pizca de ternura hacía su mini persona.

— ¿Steve?

La pequeña vocecita lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¡Oh, cierto! Tony le había llevado al patio trasero de la casa de Peggy. Rezaba para que no se haya perdido nada importante entre todo el parloteo del pequeño; tal parece que después de tomar confianza, el cachorrito no tenía filtro en sus palabras que fluían como corriente a río abajo.

— Dime — sus manos iban juntas, por lo que él ya estaba algo encorvado del lado del pequeño que no llegaba ni a su cintura pese a tener siete años.

Han pasado dos años desde el "accidente" de Howard y María, a los ojos de cualquiera el pequeño seguía siendo el mismo cachorro de aquellos ayeres sin muchas diferencias, pero Steve podía ver en él cada detalle como que sus rizos se hacían menos gruesos, sus labios pasaron de rositas caramelo a un tono más pálido y que el tono de su voz dejo de ser la de un bebé, dando mucho espacio y volumen a sus voraces palabras.

Claro, cuando las escuchaba.

— No has escuchado nada de lo que dije.

¡Rayos!

Sus ojitos redondos lo miraron divertidos fingiendo acusación, Steve también podía distinguir esas cosas tan complicadas como si fueran estados de emociones propias, aunque tal vez era porque los ojos del cachorro siempre eran muy demostrativos.

Avergonzado y sin poder mentirle, porque de ninguna manera ha podido mentirle a ese pequeño monstruillo desde que lo tuvo en brazos, dio una risita nerviosa y siguió balanceando la pequeña manita entre la suya.

— Me has descubierto. Mis disculpas, Tony.

— ¿En qué piensas? — girando su cabecita también lo hicieron sus cabellos contra la gravedad y el fijador, dando una imagen tan curiosa como su duda.

— En que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. — En parte era más de la mitad de la verdad, porque aunque no supiera mentirle directamente, no es como si no pudiera esquivar sus cuestionamientos de vez en cuando.

Y no era nada malo, de todas formas.

Fue la respuesta lo suficiente para emocionar al niño por breves segundos, Steve podía dar gracias a las mentes tan volátiles de los infantes.

— ¡Mido un metro y quince! Jarvis lleva la cuenta en la pared de mi recamara. — el pequeño decidió sujetarse con ambas manitas de su brazo y dejar caer su cuerpo, cosa que el rubio apenas y sintió como peso real.

— Entonces has crecido más de lo que imaginaba. — comenzó a levantar su brazo poco a poco dejando que el pequeño brincara en su sitio lleno de alegría.

Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de campo, era día lunes y por eso no había nadie más adentro en la residencia que Jarvis junto a Peggy en la cocina, poniendo los últimos arreglos en la mesa para la comida de celebración. Por esa ocasión no estaban nadie para la fiesta más que ellos cuatro, George tuvo que asistir a un congreso de la universidad al norte de Brighton y los Comandos Aulladores restantes mandaron sus disculpas y obsequios cuando sus trabajos impidieron su presencia; de hecho, era de pura suerte que Peggy pudo estar presente ante tanto escándalo entre países y que ella mandara desde Londres a SHIELD parecía mucho esfuerzo, pero la beta terca como era, no quiso perderse el cumpleaños de su ahijado.

Steve podía apreciar y admirarse de la vida que llevaba su _chica,_ su mejor amiga y jefa, porque a su edad y bajo tanta presión no parecía nada sencillo. Lo admirable era que jamás reflejaba cansancio ni en sus acciones ni en su aspecto, Peggy podía enorgullecerse de ser una del poco porcentaje de mujeres que no tenía un abundante cabello blanco a sus cincuenta años. Siempre contra la corriente, esa mujer.

Después de ella, podía admirarse también de como sobrellevaba las cosas el pequeño que colgaba risueño de sus extremidades, porque fue sorprendente como Tony pudo contra la perdida de sus padres, el cambio de entorno en su rutina y sus nuevas enseñanzas impartidas por su madrina para su vida omega. El chiquillo sería un adulto arrebatador, seguro, muy fuerte e imponente si seguía por el camino que Carter le estaba planteando; las clases académicas por supuesto que siguieron el rumbo que el prodigio necesitaba, las clases de etiqueta su amiga las tomaba en solitario y en privado por lo que él estaba enterado, ya que ni siquiera Jarvis asistía a ellas como antes.

Sabía lo que Peggy intentaba, y sinceramente no estaba tan seguro de ese plan y un poco incómodo, pero dado que era ella quien prácticamente estaba criando al cachorro, se guardaba sus opiniones al respecto.

Volvió a estancarse en su mente. Que bruto. Sacudió la cabeza, decidió prestar mejor su atención al pequeño que apenas y veía dos o tres veces al año, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el castañito ya no se colgaba de él ni estaba riendo, al contrario, parecía entre molesto y herido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No soy tan grande como crees. — de no ser por su súper oído, no hubiese escuchado aquel murmullo.

El rubio pensó en una y mil cosas de ida y venida, todas ellas en un posible escenario donde el pequeño pudo estar en peligro o alguien lo molestaba. Tuvo que tomar calma de lo más razonable que quedaba en su cerebro para no entrar en pánico o envolverlo en cobijas y esconderlo bajo su escudo; en primera porque a mitad del campo en Inglaterra, donde literalmente nadie lo conocía fuera de la familia del esposo de Peggy, no podía estar en peligro, mucho menos existir alguien a kilómetros a la redonda que lo molestara.

Sí, debía respirar y controlarse.

Steve no entendía nada de niños, de por sí, para él ser un niño fue difícil y jamás se enteró cuando dejo de serlo sí antes o después de la enfermedad de su madre. Pero siguió a sus instintos, se puso de rodillas y tomo las manitas pequeñas con afecto, dando caricias tranquilizadoras sobre su piel suavecita.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — volvió a preguntar en tono secreto, tratando de infundirle confianza a su pequeño. De todas formas no es como si Tony lo necesitara, al contrario, su debate mental era más cercano a tomar profundas inhalaciones de paciencia.

— El bobo de Luca dice que, medir un metro y quince no es nada.

Steve comprendía la actitud taciturna que tomo el pequeño, porque no estaba triste, estaba claramente molesto e intentaba no soltar una rabieta u ofensa peor hacía Luca Becket, sobrino mayor de Peggy, alfa, para rematar.

— Tony, no llames por ofensas a las personas. — aunque él mismo estaba debatiéndose en tener una conversación con los padres de ese niño, a sus siete años su cachorro no debería tomar esas mañas. Por otro lado, Luca le llevaba como dos o tres años a Anthony, ¿no podía mostrarse un poco más maduro? El pequeño rufián.

— ¡Pero él me dice enano y tontito! — ahí estaba la incontrolable rabieta y el gesto fruncido, Steve debatiéndose entre que decirle y que le diría su padre.

No, seguramente Howard le diría que la próxima vez que Luca le dijese algo, su hijito debía patearlo o tomar una llave inglesa y corretearlo con ella. Mal ejemplo.

Dejar que Anthony tome la costumbre de ofender a las personas era demasiado irresponsable y una terrible conducta que no quería que dañara la inocencia del mini omega, pero tampoco le podía decir que no se defendiera y aceptara aquellos comentarios grotescos como si nada; siendo niño y sin él ser tan hipócrita, estaba claro que "ignorar" o "acusarlo con un adulto" era una opción, más no la aceptable para un infante.

Su madre, Sarah Rogers, se ha de estar riendo de lo lindo observando su gran dilema moral, tanto como ella lo tuvo que enfrentar con él en su tiempo tan cabezota.

— ¿Alguien más te dice así? ¿Michael? — el de ojos chocolate negó con la cabeza, él soltó un largo suspiro esperando no estarse equivocando — En ese caso, primero: no eres enano, sólo tienes siete años para creer que no crecerás más. En segunda, puedes llamar bobo a Luca, sí él te dice algo primero. Sólo para defenderte, Anthony, porque debes aprender a tomar las cosas de quien te las diga y saber enfrentarlas con serenidad. También, que llamar a las personas por cosas ofensivas no está bien.

— ¡Pero Luca…!

— Tú eres más inteligente que Luca, no te rebajes a comportarte como él. ¿De acuerdo?

Su mirada era sería mientras que la de ojos chocolate analizaba bien lo dicho, pero al final pareció ser lo suficientemente bueno para el pequeño y asintió feliz con la cabeza.

— Oki-doki.

Sí Tony sonreía también lo hacía él, algún tipo de magia o algo así. Aunque esperaba dentro de su cabeza que haya tomado la conducta correcta ante este gran bache, o sino su mejor amiga sería capaz de torturarlo por haber enseñado algo incorrecto con el cachorro.

— Bien. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

— ¡Abre el cobertizo!

Ante la efusiva demanda no hizo más que cumplirla, tomando una llave que Tony le había pasado de su cuellito a su mano, mirando para todos lados antes de la acción como si no quisiera que nadie los pillara. Para esas alturas él ya estaba sonriendo, esperando cualquier locura del pequeño, sabiendo bien que George le había acondicionado ese lugar al cachorrito como su propio espacio ante la falta de una habitación de juegos a la que Anthony estaba acostumbrado en América.

Pues bien, listo para lo que sea que le vaya a enseñar, siendo que de ese niño no podía esperar nada normal, abrió la cerradura y empujo la puerta hacia adentro. Sus ojos entrenados en la oscuridad captaron algo que lo dejo incrédulo, así que se adentró por completo a la habitación en busca del interruptor de luz, quedándose más impactado.

A sus espaldas Tony cerró a toda prisa la puerta, pero cuando él agachó su vista al pequeño y de regreso a la maravilla que tenía enfrente, su perplejidad seguía intacta y la sonrisa traviesa en el cachorro también. Repitió el movimiento otras tres veces hasta que escucho la risilla incontrolada del diablillo a su lado.

— ¿Mi vieja motocicleta? — fue lo único que soltó su boca, incrédulo, sorprendido y mil estados más sinónimo de la irresolución.

Tony en su estado de éxtasis corrió rumbo a la máquina, tomó un banquito a toda prisa para poder subirse sobre el tanque con la sonrisa más grande que el soldado haya visto en su vida.

— ¡Yo la arregle! — Tony alzo sus bracitos al aire en son de triunfo, Steve sentía que su alma se le salía del cuerpo

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Mira, mira! — el rugido del motor encenderse es algo que a Steve siempre lo relajo, el ronroneo de su bestia bajo sus piernas era alucinador; ahora y con Tony encima de su terrorífica motocicleta, le dio calambres por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Santa madre…! ¡Baja de ahí, Tony!

A zancadas largas llegó hasta el niño, lo tomo en sus brazos en movimientos rápidos y agiles a la vez que apagaba de nuevo la motocicleta y sacaba las llaves como si de una situación con una bomba se tratase.

Hace más de un año que la había dejado ahí cuando tuvo problemas en encenderla y llevaba prisa para ir a las oficinas con Peggy en la sede de Londres, no pudo volver por ella por su tan apretada y solicitada agenda y la olvido. De haber sabido que a Tony se le haría tan fácil acercarse a ella, jamás de los jamases la hubiese dejado a su alcance, ¡porque ese niño llevaba la demencia en las venas, lo acaba de comprobar!

— Es divertido, hace cosquillas en las piernas. — Tony estaba muy cómodo siendo alzado y pegado a su pecho, pero Steve necesitó repasar su cuerpo para cerciorarse ante la evidencia de heridas o temblaba o algo parecidamente normal y contrario a sólo "cosquillas en las piernas".

Él ya sabía qué hacía cosquillas en las piernas, ¡por eso mismo las motocicletas eran geniales y las amaba! ¡Pero Tony no tenía ni la edad para ver una de cerca, por todos los cielos!

— Pero, ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!

— ¿Me entenderías si te lo dijera? Fue súper-ultra-mega-fácil, en realidad. — si Anthony se dio cuenta que lo acaba de llamar prácticamente idiota, no fue relevante para ese momento.

Lo tuvo que apretar contra su pecho una vez más, oler sus cabellitos con el aroma intacto a infante y fresas, sentir su cuerpecito tibio con el pechito cumpliendo con los movimientos funcionales por la respiración, el corazoncito latiéndole ahí entre sus brazos como una verdad absoluta. Y en realidad, es que era lo más cercano que a estado con el niño desde la noche en que se enteró del fallecimiento de sus padres, desde que estaban "comprometidos", por su razonable pensamiento y petición de Peggy.

Confundir al cachorro tan rápido jamás estuvo en sus planes y pensaron que el contacto mínimo mantendría las cosas neutrales, no es como si Steve de pronto y de la nada haya olvidado su papel que influía en la vida de Anthony, mucho menos que lo pusiera tan cómodo que las personas necesarias también lo supieran y recibiera una que otra mirada censurada.

En todos los trabajos e instituciones académicas era una norma obligatoria saber la situación de unión del individuo, por muy alfa, beta u omega que fuera; si estaban unidos, en libertad condicionada, comprometidos, separados por causa natural o solteros. En la milicia y por supuesto que en SHIELD, enfocada prácticamente en espionaje y asalto, también era reglamentario aunque se podía mantener en incognito la información del segundo individuo, por supuesto en el archivo de Steve al que sólo tenían acceso el consejo de seguridad y los altos mandos de la organización, aparecía como comprometido.

Se debía a que la naturaleza salvaje seguía intacta en los humanos, las fases como los celos, la rabia, el éxtasis, entre otras emociones fuertes podían causar un grave problema si no se tenía precaución con los compañeros. Pero cuando por alguna extraña, provocada y necesitada acción los altos mandos se enteraron de su "compromiso" y con " _quién_ "–nadie más que los altos mandos sabían que era Tony–, y esta información paso de chisme en chisme hasta ser un "me dijeron por ahí, no me creas pero se dice que" entre todos los empleados de SHIELD, bueno, Steve podía sentir las miradas de todo tipo tras su espalda, no exactamente por verlo vivo y joven.

En parte le parecía fantástico que al menos una parte de la población comenzara a pensar que por muy "comprometidos" por género estuvieran para reclamar una pareja, que lo hicieran entre un menor y un adulto, estaba rozando a lo grotesco y enfermo. Por otra parte, que algunos pocos lo mirasen como el maldito aprovechado que se sentía, no ayudaba mucho.

El problema en realidad era que estando en un entorno más adulto o en el laboral, era cuando su conciencia le carcomía. No cuando estaba ahí, abrazando al pequeño y aferrando sus sentidos a su olor y textura tierna, sin ningún remordimiento de culpa que _debía_ tener ni un pinchazo en su moral que debía _sentir,_ simple y sencillamente disfrutando de las pequeñas risas que se ahogaban contra su cuello.

Eran esos momentos cuando Steve sabía que amaba a Tony como el niño que era, como el _niño de sus ojos._ También sería un momento en el que se daría cuenta posiblemente cuando estuviera en la soledad de su mente, que _jamás_ podrá verlo de otra forma.

Fue gracias a una suave y tímida caricia en su rostro, que pudo volver a mirar al pequeño ahora con verdadera duda bajo sus espesas pestañas. No sólo era duda, Anthony también parecía a poco de entrar en pánico o llorar.

— ¿Estás enojado? Dijiste que jamás te enojarías conmigo si era listo, que podía mostrarlo…

Desde la noche donde descubrieron su gran intelecto, Tony recibió clases particulares avanzadas de George y un compañero suyo que era de confianza absoluta, distribuyéndose entre las ciencias avanzadas y los acoplamientos. Peggy junto a Jarvis ayudaban en lingüística, ciencias administrativas y sociales, mientras que Tony devoraba libro tras libro demostrando tener lo que se conocía como memoria fotográfica y una comprensión veloz.

Pero fuera de eso no había hecho nada, físico por así decirse, que demostrará aún más lo extenso que podía llegar a ser y su habilidad nata con las cosas. Ahora, tenía ahí su motocicleta vieja aparentemente funcional, y todo gracias a sus pequeños dedos. Y su primera reacción asusto al niño, _perfecto._

Otra razón más para sentirse incorrecto como pareja del pequeño, era que no le gustaba que le tuviera tanta incertidumbre y miedo.

— No, no, no, Tony no estoy enojado. Estoy muy, pero muy sorprendido y maravillado.

— ¿Maravillado? — Tony seguía inquieto, así que con sus ojos azules tuvo que mirarlo profundamente para que entendiera que fuera del terror que le hizo sentir al verlo encima del tanque, ahora también sentía un gran orgullo y admiración por ese tan grande cerebro suyo.

— Eres increíble y haces cosas extraordinarias, por eso. — queriendo que el niño le creyera, posiblemente también aprovechándose de informa inconsciente que lo seguía teniendo en sus brazos sin replica alguna o miradas censuradas, le dio un besito en su regordete cachete y sobre sus cabellos.

Oh, también pudo percibir por insignificante cantidad, el aroma a aceite entre su cuero cabelludo. Por alguna razón, ese toque le hacía imaginar que en un futuro sería parte del mismo niño como su aroma a miel y fresas que desprendía naturalmente de él. Parecía lo correcto, de todas formas.

Y era un cabello demasiado suave, ¿todos los niños lo tenían así?

— ¿Te gusto el regalo? — pregunto el chiquillo mucho más animado, a lo que Steve renegó la cabeza ante la falta de sentido de supervivencia en el diminuto individuo.

¿Su padre no había volado hacía una base de Hydra en una avioneta civil? Tal parece que se debería comenzar a acostumbrar a más cosas peligrosas como esa.

— Mucho. Aunque mi cumpleaños aun no llega. — dicho eso, Anthony le dio la misma mirada con la que indirectamente le decía idiota. Steve debería preguntarse si era muy temprano o muy tarde para preocuparse de ese hábito.

— No fue sólo por ti, _daah._ Obvio que es tu motocicleta, pero yo la arregle, así que quiero que sea parte de mi regalo también, ¡demos una vuelta!

Sí le hubiese pedido que se aventaran los dos del monte Everest si paracaídas, Peggy hubiese tenido la misma reacción que verlos ahora en su motocicleta. Su amiga aun no superaba del todo la aberración contra los cadillac ni mucho menos las motocicletas, no era trauma, era odio puro, así que ver posiblemente a su ahijado sobre una no era exactamente buena idea.

— Tú tía Peggy no estará de acuerdo.

— Pero es lo que quiero de cumpleaños, _porfis._

¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos tan grandes y redondos? Tony lo tenía entre sus dedos y abanicadas pestañas suplicantes. Estaba perdido y era momento de resignarse a mostrar voluntad.

— De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que no vas a usarla tu solo nunca, jamás. — no es como si esperaba que el susodicho no comenzara en la época de rebeldía y adrenalina a querer manejar todo tipo de transporte veloz, pero él como el viejo que se sentía en ocaciones, aún no estaba listo para tanta emoción.

— ¡No alcanzo ni a subirme! — bien, Steve aún tenía tiempo de no preocuparse hasta dentro de otros tres años que no necesitara el banquito para subirse, bueno, tal vez cinco. — Aunque podría hacerme una a mi tamaño.

— Tony… — ese cachorro estaba destinado a sacarlo de sus casillas y mantenerlo al borde de la preocupación e histeria.

— ¡Demos la vuelta al mundo!

Caminó con Tony aun en sus brazos hacía la puerta, la abrió y preparó todo para poder salir tras ella en un intento de que su amiga se enterará más tarde que temprano de la pequeña travesura; volvió adentró y de su maleta que colgaba de la maquina sacó un casco, el único que tenía y jamás usaba, y aunque le quedaba muy grande a Tony cumpliría con su función: que Peggy no fuera tan cruel al asesinarlo.

De alguna forma logró maniobrar para no soltar al pequeño de sus brazos y subirse ambos a la motocicleta, el pequeño de nuevo sobre el tanque y Steve arropándolo entre su pecho y brazos. Ambos, fueron por un largo camino.

.

.

.

Steve se quedó varado en el tiempo, sus problemas con ello seguían cada día que él consideraba hora, en cada momento que él veía en pausa y como todos corrían mientras él se quedaba estancado en su sitio. Las pesadillas sobre el hielo jamás se han ido, el siempre sentirse frío nunca desapareció del margen pese a que jamás sentía el viento helado ni bajo la nieve ni sobre la humedad.

Dejo de escuchar sobre Bucky tiempo atrás, pese aunque la esperanza seguía intacta en sus adentros, el no tener más evidencia ni señales de vida sobre el sobre-nombrado Soldado del Invierno provocado un estado de vacío e incomprensión del porque seguía vivo, del porque seguía respirando, del por qué no se quedó metido bajo agua helada y hielo impenetrable.

No es que pensara suicidarse, aunque dudaba mucho que diera resultado, ni mucho menos en rendirse y dejarse perder en el mundo. Pero a veces había días que eran muy cansados y solitarios, metido en sus pinturas que reflejaban su sufrimiento o en misiones donde sus movimientos y estrategias mostraban su furia e impaciencia.

El mundo seguía perdiéndose en guerras civiles, en asesinatos misteriosos, con acciones ilícitas y una que otras legales, mientras que él seguía haciendo su trabajo entre personas que jamás volvía a ver y personas que no quería volver a toparse. Cabe añadir que Morita, el último de los Comandos Aulladores murió el mes pasado y en esos días se sentía como el fantasma que era, y ni siquiera podía culparse ni sentir algo parecido como lo fue con Bucky, sino que ahora la vida misma era la que se encargó de recoger a su desgatado y ultimo amigo tras los pocos soplos de vida que le quedaron antes de la falla de su corazón.

No pudo hacer nada porque era lo normal, como tampoco podía hacer nada ante el sentimiento de que él sería eterno y el dolor de ver partir a cada alma era su penitencia. Trataba de no pensarlo, pero a veces era inevitable.

De lo único bueno que podía ver de todo eso, de lo que más sobresalía como chispa cada mañana, era ver crecer a Anthony. Tanto como era una desgracia que no tuviera tiempo libre entre misiones y misiones, tanto como también era una maravilla ver cada rasgos del infantil cachorro poco a poco y a su vez en un instante; se sentía afortunado de poder apreciar como una joven silueta estaba empezando a tomar forma.

Por alguna extraña y cómoda razón, viajar en motocicleta cada cumpleaños se volvió tradición, a lo que lo ha llevado a ese instante estar sobre la colina de una carretera entre las fronteras de las costas de Gran Bretaña, aunque no entendía cómo es que llegaron hasta esa parte.

No es que Peggy lo haya aprobado después de su pequeño escape cuando Anthony cumplió los siete años, pero el niño ha sido convincente cada vez que su mejor amiga dejo de darle reproches y miradas que prometían dolor. Jarvis también servía mucho como su arbitraje y salvavidas, para ser sinceros y le agradecía tanto.

Por eso cada cumpleaños, después de una pequeña merienda con pastel casero incluido, dejaron las fiestas de lado para que sólo fuera un día de ellos dos. Hace tanto que dejo de ser un problema eso de mantener las "distancias" entre ambos, porque de cierta forma Steve seguía viendo al cachorro como lo que era, un niño, y Anthony era lo suficientemente maduro ahora para comprender en el verdadero lío que servía como su propia burbuja de seguridad.

Hace tanto que George lo había llevado a la universidad para que lo acompañara en unas conferencias y el chico respirará algo de aire ciudadano, donde claramente Tony destacó por su presencia y luego conmocionó al mundo al corregir a uno de los maestros de física. Peggy se lo contó todo en una llamada telefónica, pero él ya había escuchado a murmullos ajenos el apellido Stark en boca de toda Europa, así como el confirmar su compromiso y su protección cómo su alfa. Fue entonces, se podría decir, que el niño Stark comprendió todo lo que las personas en su vida significaban, sobre todo él mismo como su prometido.

Curiosamente eso no cambio en nada sus dinámicas y tratos, como si los miedos de Peggy junto a sus propias replicas nunca hubiesen tenido fundamento, porque Tony no parecía ni confundido ni conmocionado con su relación ni lo que conllevaba en un futuro. Claro, no han tocado el tema frente a frente, pero por el momento no parecía ser necesario.

Después de todo, absurdo, porque Anthony era un chico listo.

Entonces, ahí estaban. Con la motocicleta parada gracias a la patilla extra, pegados a la orilla de la colina viendo el campo abierto y después las frías aguas de la isla mucho más lejos, la brisa fresca golpeaba sus rostros. O al menos el suyo, porque Tony había decidido recostarse sobre el tanque y el manubrio, sus piernas colgando encima de sus propias rodillas.

La conversación se había acabado hace poco, sumergidos en un silencio cómodo recuperando el aliento junto a la paz. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de los olores que los rodeaban, combinado entre las sales, la pizca silvestre del campo y del aroma dulzón que no ha cambiado en el joven cachorro; Steve recordaba que Howard siempre destacaba por un aroma agridulce con una mezcla curiosa entre whisky, manzana y oxido, mientras que María llamaba la atención por su aroma a miel sobre hojuelas y mantequilla derretida.

Pero ningún olor ajeno purgaba el de Tony, ni el de cerezas y pergamino que desprendía de Peggy o el de alguien más, porque siempre eran fresas, miel y aceite lo que dejaba salir el pequeño. Cosa curiosa, que de todo lo que le llene de armonía, sea el aroma extravagante del pequeño omega.

— ¿Por qué nunca estás conmigo? — la pregunta repentina del jovencito lo tomó desprevenido, más sin embargo dio su última exhalación al aire llenándose de su jugoso hedor y luego abrió sus ojos chocando con los chocolates ajenos.

— No sé a qué te refieres, siempre estoy contigo, Tony. — era pasible, pero el jovencito rodó los ojos con un bufido

— Por favor, no me ofendas.

Lo que sea que le haya enseñado de Peggy en los últimos años respecto a la conducta, Anthony sobrepasaba cualquier cosa de las que un omega jamás se dispensaba. No era grosero, jamás lo fue a menos que lo ofendieran como había prometido tiempo atrás, pero le fascinaba retar a las personas y sobrellevar conversaciones al límite. A veces podía confundir su afán de atravesar los límites con prepotencia, sobre todo si no lo conocían, como ocurrió en la universidad de George y no tenía ningún tipo de filtro en su parloteo demostrando ser inteligente, sin embargo y por su condición, era tachado por egocéntrico y mal educado.

Se hacía notar por su extravagancia de mil maneras, así como por no saber expresarse varias veces por lo despistado que era ante la conducta social. Eran cualidades de un Stark con la extravagancia elegante de un Carbonell, según Jarvis.

No eran cosas o detalles que molestarán a Steve, después de todo a observado crecer a Tony todo ese tiempo y si por algo Howard pensó en él como un digno protector de su hijo, era por el hecho de que no se escandalizaría ni suprimiría lo que corría por las venas del niño. Más bien se encontraba preocupado, porque a pesar de estar en la época de los ochenta, las cosas entre clases de género no parecían querer cambiar.

Cada que podía le pedía a Tony las placas militares que le regaló hace tanto tiempo, tratar de impregnar lo más que podía su aroma nato en las mismas. Le causaba repulsión al principio pensar que estaba marcando a un niño, pero luego del primer incidente en Oxford, se tragó sus opiniones y se enfrascó a la idea que era para mantenerlo protegido de extraños.

Volviendo al tema de su conducta, pese a que sospechaba que Peggy se lo había enseñado como método defensivo, Steve no lo veía tan correcto a sus doce años, mucho menos sí de él no tenía por qué defenderse por nada. Jamás lo lastimaría.

— ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas, sí ya has de conocer la respuesta?

— Merezco una respuesta dicha. — e ahí, el tono retador. Sí, definitivamente ya era algo natural en el chiquillo.

— Mi trabajo es de tiempo completo, Anthony, también muy peligroso. — y cansado, estresante, y aunque lo hacía en ocasiones con una venga en los ojos por lo sencillo, su cuerpo ya estaba más acostumbrado a cometer ese tipo de acciones como si fuese lo mismo que ir al baño.

— Sí es peligroso deberías dejarlo.

— No lo es para mí, sino para ti y todos los que me rodean.

— ¡Pero si no te rodea nadie!

— Exacto.

Aparte de no tener tiempo libre, exactamente como tal porque bien podía pasar un día durmiendo y tres semanas en campo abierto, exponerse a crear relaciones con alguien no estaba en sus planes. Tanto por su propio bien mental como el bien físico de quien sea que se le considere un amigo y llamativo objetivo de extorción.

Su mejor amiga y la única _chica_ en su vida ya le había dicho lo solitario que parecía en ocasiones, pero contra todo pronóstico y cuando no le llegaba los pensamientos oscuros del mundo, Steve por raro que parezca no se veía como un sujeto solitario, todo gracias al chiquillo que tenía frente suyo y ante la idea de que Bucky también seguía por ahí, en alguna parte.

Dicho sujeto, bufo exasperado pero volvió a abrir la boca.

— Tía Peggy dice que estás buscando a alguien especial, ¿quién es?

Las preguntas de Tony jamás eran esporádicas, el cachorro había aprendido bien como conseguir lo que quería, entre ello información. A veces se preguntaba si la que era su madrina le enseñaba a defenderse del mundo o creaba su nuevo espía personal. Entonces, el niño quería algo a lo que Steve todavía no descubría, mejor darle lo que quiere y que Dios lo ampare.

— Era mi mejor amigo, pero lo han estado manipulando todo este tiempo y quiero rescatarlo. ¿Satisfecho?

— Él es importante. — determinó con los ojos entrecerrados, a lo que Steve ladeo un poco la cabeza confuso por esa muestra no tan grata del joven bajo suyo.

Será acaso, ¿que Tony se sentía abandonado? ¿Solo? Oh no, la pubertad a su cachorro ha llegado y con ellos, hormonas alborotadas.

— Tú también lo eres, pero no me necesitas todo el tiempo contigo, ¿o sí? — Bucky tampoco aparentemente, pero él era terco y lo seguía buscando. Además, no era lógico e imaginable, después de todo Tony estaba rodeado de pocas personas pero eran las correctas, no es como si le recordará a él como alguien fundamental de su vida.

— Supongo que no.

— Supones. — repitió el soldado incrédulo, a lo que el niño se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada por primera vez.

Bien, ahí había gato encerrado. Pero conociendo a Anthony Stark, lo mejor era que él viniera a ti y no lo presionaras, lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Steve podía esperar a que el chico estuviera listo para decir lo que quería decir, aunque no tomaba mucho tiempo, Tony no era de los que se tragaba sus palabras.

— Tía Peggy cumplirá sesenta este año.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sabes a lo que quiero llegar.

Más o menos. Steve no estaba tan seguro si el tema que iban a parar era el correcto, pero aparentar de vez en cuando lo contrario no dañaba su imagen. La mente de Tony iba a mil por una, no podían culparlo.

— Jamás debes dejar nada a medias, Tony, así que prefiero que termines lo que me tengas que decir. — excelente forma de escabullirse.

El chiquillo lo miro con recelo, pero tomó aire suficiente pare retener su propia paciencia preadolescente y soltar sus dudas verídicas.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando ella muera? ¿Me quedaré con el tío George? ¡Él ya pasa los setenta!

Algo no tan cierto, George apenas tenía setentaiuno el próximo mes, pero confirmo el tema al que Tony quería llegar, para orgullo propio sí acertó a la primera. En todo caso, eran unas cuestiones que él mismo tampoco quería imaginarse.

Ha perdido a tantas personas, ya van demasiadas veces que se ha vestido de negro para funerales de caras conocidas, que no podía imaginarse la fecha en la que debía presentarse ante el féretro de Peggy, incluso la del _odiosamente_ amable y amoroso George.

— No deberías dudar de la fortaleza de Peggy, te sorprendería. — su intención no era huir de las preguntas de Tony, sino encontrar las palabras que él mismo se repetía, pero para que las entendiera el niño de doce años.

El pequeño sonrió ante su intento mediocre de broma, pero se quedó esperando con sus ojos llenos de duda y certidumbre. Hasta ahora Steve podía decir que era algo que los dos tenían en común, después de todo han visto a seres queridos partir más veces de las que quisieran y más pronto de lo que esperaban, todavía compartiendo la agonía de saberse enfrentar a más y más desgarradoras despedidas.

Steve tenía la misma edad que Peggy, prácticamente, pero lucía apenas de treinta y tendría que pasar una década más para aparentar treintaicinco si el suero seguía en pleno funcionamiento. A Tony le restaba aún mucha juventud para demostrar el peso de su vida en sus rasgos físicos, y aunque se pensara que en un futuro Anthony tuviese más amigos y una familia propia, ¿Cuánto tardaría eso? ¿Era lo mismo? A estas alturas lo único que conocía y a lo que podía responder, es que estaban varados en el desafortunado destino solitario que se les presentaba, a los dos, juntos y por igual.

Qué más quisiera él que el chico no sintiera ese temor y agonía, de saberse que en años más o años menos la familia que conocía ya no lo seguiría acompañando en su día a día. No era cosa de madurez tan superficial como sonaba, sino era de una realidad que no se debería enfrentar aún.

Pero lo que Tony quería saber, habiendo sopesando la realidad del ciclo del a vida, es quien estaría a su lado en su momento. Era el turno para Steve en responder.

— No paso mucho tiempo contigo, sólo vengo en tus cumpleaños y parece que eso ya nos sobrepasó a ambos, ¿cierto?

— ¿A ti? Claro. — el sarcasmo parecía ser el nuevo tono favorito de ese retoño. Bien, Steve podía manejarlo.

— Lo que tú no sabes es que siempre te llevó conmigo a todos lados, aquí. — señaló su pecho sobre su corazón, los ojos de Tony siguiendo sus movimientos, así que llevó su dedo a la altura del pecho más delgado con el mismo destino — Lo que tú todavía no aprendes, es que siempre me tendrás contigo, acá, y cada que me necesites estaré contigo; jamás estarás solo como temes, sólo debes aprender a ver más allá de tus ojos, a sentir y comprender a las personas.

— Las personas son tan densas. — Tony revoloteó los ojos nuevamente, pero tomó de su dedo su mano completa, después la mantuvo entre las suyas jugando de un lado a otro con sus dedos repasando su contornó.

— También debes aprender algo de compasión y humildad. — sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser bastante solidario, pero su carácter y palabras lo sobrepasaban en su mayoría y no quería que sufriera por ello.

Se supo que lo escuchó perfectamente, que jugaba con su mano porque estaba procesando todo lo dicho y tenía una sonrisilla más tranquila bailando entre sus labios, pero cuando volvió a subir sus redondos ojos, él se encontró con la mirada juguetona de siempre.

— Lo anotaré a la lista, debajo de aprender a conducir, esa es la primera cosa que debo aplicar.

— Ahora yo debo preguntar sobre lista de prioridades. — negó con la cabeza divertido ante lo obstinado que podía llegar el niño para aceptar unas cuantas palabras amables y con cariño, más aún por sus descabelladas ideas.

Acaba de cumplir doce y Steve ya temía por el rumbo de su vida preadolescente.

— Nop, no debes. — dejo de jugar con las manos de ambos y se sentó mejor sobre el tanque, volteando a disfrutar nuevamente de la vista aunque el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris. Era lo malo de ese lugar, ¡siempre llovía!

— Feliz doceavo cumpleaños, Tony. — alborotó aquellos cabellos ondulados y que caían en su gracia detrás de sus orejas. Al final, resulto que sus rizos no desaparecieron de todos, sólo tomaron curvas menos anchas y ahora era como ondas rebeldes. Siempre contra todo.

Tony se dio cuenta del cielo y en una mutua idea, el chico se acomodó dándole la espalda y acomodándose el casco a la medida de su cabeza.

— ¿Me dejaras conducir de regreso?

— Claro que no.

— ¡Demonios, Steve!

— ¡Tony, ese lenguaje! — se escucharon las carcajadas contra el viento mientras él apretaba el acelerador tragándose el sermón.

El chico disfrutaba de exasperarlo, estaba dicho.

* * *

Sé que tarde mucho en publicar, pero entre una cosa y otra no pude avanzar con esta parte. Bueno, a ustedes les parecera "relleno", pero he aquí que he planteado un gran problema, ¿se dieron cuenta de eso? Si no es así, el siguiente cap se van a estresar y querer asesinar a los dos xD

Ahora... ¡24 comentarios! ¡WOW! Estoy que salto de alegría, de verdad, ¡Ustedes son geniales! Gracias todos y todas. Midra, Chio y Bradprincess, a ustedes que no les puedo contestar su rr personalmente, ¡desde aquí les mando un abrazo!


	4. No quiero perder parte de mí

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
_**

Felicidades a Arlenes! Éste cap va dedicado a ella, ya que fue la única que encontró la similitud entre Bucky y el nuevo osito que Steve le regalo desde el capítulo dos. Creanlo o no, tendra relevancia en esta historia ;)

* * *

 ** _Parte IV:  
_**

 ** _No quiero perder parte de mi  
_**

* * *

Sarah Rogers era una mujer cuyo nombre no pasaría a la historia más que con su propio nombre al ser su madre, pero aquellos que llegaron a conocerla o investigaban de ella, la recordarían como una respetable dama, hermosa enfermera y su carácter tan bondadoso y humilde. Steve más que nada, la recodaría por su disciplina y educación firme que le inculcó, a sus grandes historias y palabras sabias. Entre tantos concejos y de la mano unos con otros, recordaría para siempre su frase "hay una primera vez para todo"; se lo dijo la primera vez que le puso a cocinar la cena como prueba de su independencia, lo único que no se quemó esa noche fue la sopa.

Se lo volvió a repetir cuando lo dejo en la entrada de la escuela primaria donde todos eran absolutamente más grandes que él y sin la cara tan fina como la de las niñas. Y hubo varias ocasiones más, su madre jamás perdió la oportunidad de mostrarle que ella tenía razón, como la buena madre que era y que se divertía un poquito a costa de su desgraciada suerte al ser un imán de problemas desde que gateaba.

Desafortunadamente, los concejos y refranes de su madre pasaron de sus momentos infantiles hasta el punto de relacionarse con el desastre que era su vida adulta. Ya no era tan gracioso, pero vaya la redundancia, que siempre había una "primera vez".

Tuvo el recuerdo de su bella madre cuando se volvía a poner su ropa de la milicia en tonos verdes con mucho cuidado, procurando que las heridas no se abrieran, más que nada por el respeto al trabajo de los médicos que le salvaron la vida, que al hecho de preocuparse por su salud sabiendo que el suero del Súper Soldado le mantendría activo en el frente siempre. Pero debía de reconocer, que esa vez estuvo muy cerca de no librarse tan fácil a garras de la muerte.

Era la primera vez que recibía noticias de Bucky después de tantos años, en esta ocasión cuando frustró su intento de asesinato contra un emisario alemán que de pura casualidad y por ser prioridad de SHIELD, él estaba protegiendo. El emisario llegó a casa a salvo, pero se vio obligándose a sí mismo en regresar a la persecución por su hermano, quien no tuvo ni el más mínimo reparo en molerlo a golpes y dejarlo tirado en el campo.

Pero lo dejo vivo pese a que en un principio parecía totalmente empecinado en asesinarlo, por lo que eso ya era decir demasiado de lo que ocurría, y ahora sabía dos cosas con plena certeza; la primera es que a James le inyectaron alguna variedad del suero del doctor Erskine ya que logró dejarlo fuera de pelea, la segunda es que estaba siendo manipulado pero aún había cierta posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Ignorando que le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesitaba comenzar a moverse ahí en Alemania e investigar por su propia cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo en ese país intentando asesinar a una figura de la que casi nadie sabía. Tenía mucho trabajo, poco tiempo y todavía debía hablarlo con Peggy, quien era prácticamente su jefa y la única que podía darle un día libre. Varios días.

Ya lo haría en el camino, porque entre más lapso pasará entre ese ataque y él ahí sentado, más lejos estaba de descubrir que diantres había pasado con James los veinticinco años que él estuvo dormido.

Tenía que escapar antes de que los médicos volvieran e intentaran inútil pero apreciativamente atarlo a la cama, por segundo, conseguir un teléfono.

También sería la primera vez que no podrá llegar al cumpleaños de Tony, por ir directamente a perseguir a Bucky.

Peggy no iba a darle su permiso tan fácil. De hecho, estuvo a punto de no hacerlo.

Entre la capital de Alemania al este y Londres no había una gran diferencia de horarios, pero debían ser apenas las siete de la tarde si Jarvis contestó, el mayordomo siempre lo hace cuando la familia esta cenando, por mucho que eso siguiese avergonzando a Carter; por otro lado muy diferente, fue un gusto que le contestara el inseparable y amigable Jarvis, porque tener valor de enfrentarse a una muy molesta Peggy era de ser digno en admiración y benevolencia.

Ella contestó enseguida aclamando lo feliz que estaba de saberlo con bien, lo agradecida por el resultado favorable de la misión y contenta por pensar que lo vería para el día de mañana, en el cumpleaños de Tony; pero su amabilidad y dulzura desfallecieron apenas menciono "Bucky" ya se podía imaginar la quijada tensa de la pelirroja y sus ojos chispeantes que prometían la peor de las torturas medievales, entonces continuo con un "debo seguirlo" y se asustó un poquito al escuchar el rechinar poco elegante de los dientes, antes de acobardarse prefirió terminar rápido con un "no podré ir mañana".

Hubo silencio por la otra parte de la línea telefónica, pero con el claro sonido de una respiración saliendo del aparato, estaba seguro que la llamada no había cortado. También escuchó un jaloneo y mucho movimiento, hasta que una nueva voz sonó en su oreja

— _¿Steve?_ — ese era Tony, con su vocecita en pleno cambió y una imagen en su cabeza con tremendos y gigantes ojos de cacao.

¡Carajo!

Contarle a Peggy no fue nada, nada comparado con lo que estaba saliendo de sus labios al estar hablando con el cachorro. La historia fue más corta y menos detallada, obvio, pero nunca suficiente para convencer al niño de que no lo había abandonado, ni convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba cometiendo un error, que era lo correcto.

 _— Pero, ¿y nuestro viaje en motocicleta?_

— Podemos darlo cuando vaya, no me atrasaré tanto.

 _— Siempre dices eso, y no vienes más que en el cumpleaños de tía Peggy aparte del mío y si acaso. —_ No necesitaba estar ahí para ver el puchero del cachorro, ni de lo adorable que ha de verse pese a tener trece años.

Ese niño estaba decidido a hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya por sí sólo se recriminaba.

— Has de cuenta que sólo aplazaremos la fecha. — era lo único que tenía por decir, ya que ni siquiera quería prometerle una fecha cercana para ir a visitarlo.

Como su prometido era cierto que debía tener cierta vigilancia, no, cierta responsabilidad de velar por él y a su seguridad y nada más. Peggy siendo la tutora era la única responsable en mantenerlo con todos los requisitos y bases de una familia, pero pese a las normas sociales y las reglas de antaño, Steve nunca negaría que se encontraba dividido; una parte de él le exigía a pasar más tiempo con Tony, a quedarse días con él atrapado en su aroma y su esencia para que el exquisito perfume del omega se le pegara y lo acompañara a todos lados. Ese era el deseo de su lobo interno.

Pero la parte racional, la parque que era "Steve", por alguna razón le abrazaba y lo jalaba por completo para mantenerse atrapado entre el trabajo y su gusto solitario. Que sólo tomara de Tony las migajas que le daba, pero el motivo o circunstancia no la sabía, solo lo aceptaba.

El niño debía sentir algo similar, pensaba, puesto que entre sus llamadas y sus cartas más la pequeña conversación que tuvieron sobre la moto en su doceavo cumpleaños, Tony no parecía querer estar pegado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Algo raro pasaba ahí, aunque por el momento solo lo jactara con sus instintos.

 _— ¿Encontraste a Bucky?_ — preguntó de nuevo tras haberse quedado callado, y él se quedó unos segundos sopesando la pregunta.

Por lo que sabía, su amiga ya se había encargado de explicarle porque pasaba tanto tiempo fuera, ahora que el niño era más mayor para comprender las cosas. Steve con el tiempo fue viendo esa decisión absurda, después de todo, el chico era demasiado maduro para su edad, aun así respetó los deseos de ella.

— Sí, ahora voy a seguirlo y tratar de traerlo.

 _— Lo vas a lograr capitán._ — aquella afirmación sin duda alguna, le hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que su cuerpo se sentía como haber sido estrellado de nuevo dentro de un avión.

— Eso espero, Tony.

Eso esperaba de verdad, porque aún había bastantes cosas por arreglar y necesitaba sentir que al menos hizo algo bien, que valió la pena no haber muerto hace más de tres décadas. Que Tony, su pequeño cachorro ya no tan "pequeño" confiara en él y le apoyara, le hacía sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

— _Tía Peggy quiere hablar contigo, adiós capitán._

— Hasta pronto, Tony. — ojala se hubiera podido a platicar con el chiquillo más tiempo, pero tanto como él llevaba prisa a como que no se salvaría de la tremenda insatisfacción de su _chica._

— _Vale la pena, ¿Rogers? —_ fue lo primero que escuchó apenas ella tomó el teléfono.

— Sabes que sí, Peggy. — lo valdrá, después tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su cachorro, cuando su propio mundo ya no esté tan bizarro como ahora.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó por la línea, antes de que Peggy aceptará a regañadientes su decisión.

 _— Estimé mucho a Barnes, Steve, y comprendo la situación por la que ha pasado. Pero dime, ¿qué le dirás a Tony?_

 _—_ La verdad, jamás le mentiría Peggy. — contestó sin darse cuenta con más seriedad que antes, con su ceño fruncido y tragándose un gruñido. Jamás le mentiría a Tony.

Cuando su hermano estuviera a salvo de sí mismo y de quienes le hayan hecho una marioneta sin gracia, Steve le contaría la verdad al niño; desde la muerte de sus padres, del como implicaba a Bucky en todo eso y del motivo por el cual se empeñaba en salvarlo. Le explicaría de mil y un maneras si hacía falta, pero confiaba en lo listo que era el menor y en que lo comprendería.

El asesinato de sus padres no quedara impune, pero sería contra los verdaderos responsables. No sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar ponerse bajo los pies de aquel niño que desde el principio siempre lo tuvo resbalándose entre sus diminutos dedos, pero estaba seguro que si Tony le pedía justicia, eso le daría.

— _Eso espero, pero déjame decirte algo:_ _si pudieras verlo ahora, creo que opinarías distinto._

 _—_ ¿Ver a Tony? ¿Sobre qué?

 _— Opinarías que no lo vale, Steve._

La llamada se cortó del otro lado y a él se le acababa el tiempo. Steve tuvo que tragarse la amargura de esas palabras, colgar el teléfono en su lugar y comenzar a seguir pasos de un hombre que era bueno desapareciendo.

Y Steve volvió a sentirse horrible, cuando pasaron meses sin poder cumplir su promesa, para esas fechas y cuando lo vio Tony se comportó muy serio y por primera vez, el viaje en motocicleta fue demasiado incómodo y taciturno.

Steve aún quería creer que sí había valido la pena.

.

.

.

Margaret Carter era conocida por haber participado en la segunda guerra mundial como una de las pocas mujeres destacadas de la historia armada de los Aliados, después sobre una leve idea de trabajar para el gobierno americano y asociada con la seguridad de la realeza inglesa. Sólo SHIELD era quienes le reconocían como tal sus verdaderos méritos, y sólo enemigos reales de dicha organización eran quienes pedían su cabeza con insistencia.

Con el conocimiento de la existencia de Hydra y posibles infiltraciones en el trabajo de su vida e instalaciones, eran pocos los viajes a los que se pedía su asistencia y era más aún aquellos donde Steve siempre debía estar presente para protegerla. Después de lo de Howard, no se volverían a tomar las mismas medidas de seguridad, no, ahora era él mismo quien se encargaba de protegerla.

Gracias a eso, es que ahora tenía heridas por todos lados tras protegerla entre su cuerpo y el escudo de la explosión que sufrió la caravana de carros que la transportaban regreso a la casa de campo. Cortes pequeños más que nada, pero que hacían demasiado relajo y le daban un aspecto magullado y su traje quedo en condiciones poco optimas, otra vez.

Al final murieron tres agentes de los diez que la acompañaban y estaban bajo su mando, pero pese a que le doliese y le frustrara las bajas, Peggy ahora estaba llegando a casa segura y corriendo a los brazos de su marido, Tony e incluso a los de un Jarvis elegantemente exclamando alivio. Los demás agentes rodeaban el perímetro hasta que las cosas se calmaran y lograran detener a los que atentaron contra su amiga, palabra de él que los atraparía en menos de veinticuatro horas o si no que volviera al hielo.

Le molestaba tanto que ocurrieran atentados de ese tipo, aunque a su parecer fue uno tan desorganizado que no debería preocuparse por un enemigo en potencia, sino tal vez en posibles desertores, mercenarios con el sueldo más bajo, o una comunidad pequeña de inútiles con pésimas habilidades en enfrentamientos con vendettas aún más absurdas. Había de todo tipo en ese gaje del oficio, que ya no le sorprendería nada en lo absoluto.

— ¡Steve! — el grito de su nombre le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con las manos de Tony repasando su cuerpo por todas partes con rostro serio.

— Jarvis, el botiquín por favor. — falto más tiempo para que el mayordomo lo hiciera por cuenta propia a que Peggy se lo ordenara, desapareciendo tras pasillos a donde tuviera lo que le pidieron.

— No hace falta, estaré bien. — cosa cierta, gracias al suero del súper soldado corriendo en sus venas tan rápido que a veces lo sentía como ráfaga caliente interna y exhalando por sus heridas el vapor de sanación. Eso o estaba bastante adormilado gracias a las heridas que imaginaba ese tipo de magia.

Su amiga encerrada en los brazos protectores de un aliviado George, lo vio con una mirada asesina peor a la de los sujetos con los que se enfrentaba.

— Tu, idiota, recibiste todo el daño de la explosión, no me vengas conque "estarás bien". — no es que le "incomodara" a esas alturas que una mujer como Peggy, o únicamente ella mejor dicho, dijera ese tipo de palabras altisonantes.

Pero era el hecho de que ella se hubiese alterado tanto por culpa de unos inútiles con problemas morales y de buena puntería, lo que le molestaba en verdad. Fue en su guardia y bajo su protección, sabía que las cosas pudieron ponerse peor, pero que la vida de su amiga este bajo este tipo de asechos le sentaba muy mal a esas alturas y con su experiencia.

Y todavía la mujer se pone a preocuparse por él, cuando claramente, era lo contrario.

— Pero no me paso nada, estoy _bien. —_ recalcó las palabras lo más fuerte que pudo, lamentablemente ella seguía manteniendo su postura.

Ninguno de los dos podía ir contra el otro debido a sus posiciones como hermanos de género, ni él podía obligarla tan sencillamente ni ella podía siquiera intentar controlarlo. Y ambos eran tercos, lo que suponía que esa noche bien pudieron haberse quedado de pie hasta que el mayordomo estuvo de vuelta con la cajita blanca en manos.

— Tía, debes reposar. Jarvis y yo nos ocuparemos de tu soldado rezongón. — Tony, quien seguía a su lado, tenía una sonrisita de las suyas bien plantada en el rostro.

Steve estuvo a punto de rezongar ante esa idea donde implicaba que un niño iba a "ocuparse" de él, pero George tuvo que interrumpirle seguramente anticipando sus acciones.

— Tienen razón cariño, debes descansar. Ya mañana estarás en plenas condiciones de atrapar y hacer sufrir a los que les querían dañar.

El tono tan tierno y alucinante le quitaba la promesa de venganza a sus palabras y el peso de la furia que en verdad les caería a los responsables de alterar la salud mental de la directora de SHIELD. Y sin embargo, fue lo suficiente a decir para que Carter soltara un suspiro resignado y se viera aceptando dicha propuesta que él aun negaba.

— Te quiero ver con vendas en la mañana, ¿comprendido, soldado?

— Sí, señora. — eso bien pudo traerle viejos recuerdos, antes de ser el Capitán América con un cuerpo blandengue, cuando ella era una destacable teniente que pocos tomaban en cuenta.

Steve por un momento le quiso seguir el juego accidental que comenzó con aquella frase, sólo por el hecho de no haberla perdido a ella también esa noche.

— Necesito un baño, esos idiota me estresan.

— Sí mi amor. — George dijo las palabras correctas para recibir una tierna sonrisa por parte de su esposa, quien comenzó a subir con delicadeza los escalones seguidas por el beta unido a ella.

Steve al despertar, creyó que ver a Peggy feliz con alguien más, realizando la vida que él quería hacer con ella, lo pondría triste y decaído. Triste se quedaba cuando la vida de ella era amenazada, pero bastante satisfecho se encontraba cuando podía apreciar que ella era feliz, con alguien más que para el colmo, también le agradaba lo suficiente para llamarlo "amigo".

Pero que vueltas da la vida, se decía siempre que sonreía al ver el amor profesado por aquellos dos.

— Ven. — un jaloneo le hizo salir de su cuento de hadas ajeno, siguiendo de forma automática la demanda del omega presente que lo llevaba a la cocina detrás de las escaleras.

— Tony, no hace falta. — contrario a sus palabras, se sentó donde el chico lo dijo y frente a él, el castaño se acercó a inspeccionar sus heridas con Jarvis a sus espaldas.

— Ya la escuchaste y no creo que por la mañana tenga mejor humor. — su tono de burla parecía más natural ahora, y dios, no sabía desde cuándo es que Tony tenía el cabello tan largo que las ondulaciones eran tan obvias.

Gracias a la luz amarillenta de la cocina, que sabrá Dios cuando es que fueron encendidas, es que se daba cuenta de los verdaderos cambios en el cuerpo del ya denominado adolescente. Tony cumpliría catorce años dentro de dos días y por primera vez había vuelto con tiempo de anticipación para estar con él en unas verdaderas vacaciones. Para observar de lo que se había perdido por más de un año, de lo que pronto cambiaria y dejaría atrás la etapa infantil aunque sus ojos siempre permanecerían con esa chispa tan traviesa, bajo esas pestañas espesas.

¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía? Esa respuesta si la sabía, pero no le agradaba para nada.

— Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita, joven Stark. — la voz del siempre fiel servidor Jarvis los distrajo a los dos de lo que observaban.

— Gracias J, puedes ir a descansar, también es tarde para ti. — Steve observó cómo es que amo y servidor mantuvieron una conversación con miradas, pero ninguno de los dos se dejó leer con facilidad.

Tony yacía de cuclillas en el suelo frente a él, Jarvis a su costado observando al joven que servía desde hace tanto, hasta que el mayordomo dio un asentimiento corto y poco perceptible. Claramente algo ahí se estaba perdiendo él, algo que le causaba cierta ansiedad al desconocer.

— En ese caso, me retiro, gracias. Buenas noches, joven Stark, capitán Rogers. — dando las gracias igualmente, fue como el hombre galante se fue dejándolo solos.

A Steve aún le causaba gracia y cierta duda del porque Jarvis lo llamaba con su honorario pero por su apellido, nunca "señor" o "Capitán América" como muchos otros, y siempre con ese tonito que le hacía sentir como _importante._ De las pocas veces que tuvo tiempo para preguntar, el beta mayor sólo sonreía y le pedía que le quitara la importancia que le daba.

Por favor, que eso sencillamente le llenaba de más curiosidad.

— Te sacaré esto, lo limpiaré y vendaré. — para cuando dejo de seguir el camino que Jarvis recorrió para irse, Steve se daba cuenta apenas que Tony estaba agachado sobre él inspeccionando las heridas en su pierna derecha, su cara prácticamente a pocos centímetros de extremidad y sus manos enguantadas recargadas en los muslos.

Sentía la respiración caliente del omega sobre sus heridas.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? — algo tarde para preguntar, el chico ya tenía unas pinzas sacando varios pedacitos diminutos de vidrio y laminilla, dejándolas en un cuenco que el beta puso sobre la mesa.

— No, pero no creo que te mueras si fingimos que sí. — la comisura derecha de esa boca tan pequeña se ladeó hacía arriba, los labios proporcionados a su rostro sin verse exagerados ni decadentes, rojos ante su carácter pícaro.

Steve se limitó a mirarlo con reproche, pero no sirvió de nada con la sonrisa que temblaba en sus propios befos. Anthony rio con sorna y siguió trabajando en lo suyo, con una manos que no temblaban para nada ni le molestaba salpicarse de sangre más allá de lo poco que lo cubrían los guates.

Tony tenía un rostro llamativo a su edad que lo convertirían en un adulto desbordante de sensualidad; ahora tenía un atractivo demasiado inocente para creerlo un ángel hasta que sonreía, entonces te dabas cuenta que era un ser que te prometía diversión a cambio de un trato invaluable, quedándote perdido en las curvas de toda su anatomía y en lo que te pidiera. Ahora y tan grande, con una definición más exactas de su verdadero ser, poco era lo que veía de sus viejos amigos en el niño. Ni tan niño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto el omega sobre su herida piel, Steve perdiéndose en la sensación del cosquilleo que le quitaba la sensación de ardor donde su piel se encontraba magullada. No se había dado cuenta cuanto picaba hasta que Tony comenzó a quitar los residuos, con tanto cuidado que apenas era perceptible. Ojala en el hospital fueran tan dedicados.

En lo que el chico hacía su trabajo con una maestría inimaginable, Steve se concentró en lo que había ocurrido. No se preocuparía si le salía a relucir algún término militar, Tony estaba más que familiarizado con todo el tecnicismo y protocolo de la milicia como un soldado más. Culpa de Peggy, por supuesto. Aun así trataría de narrarlo simple, ya que él también debía rememorar lo sucedido y entre más claro todo, mejor.

— La caravana consistía en dos camionetas al frente, la nuestra y una detrás. Tres equipos, diez agentes, dos en cada camioneta y cuatro con nosotros. A lo lejos se veía un incendio, obviamente provocado para detenernos pero se ordenó en no pararnos, no importará qué, gracias a eso el explosivo que había dejado como trampa no nos alcanzó, pero nos desvió de la carretera y nuestra camioneta volcó. Salimos bien pero ya estábamos en fuego cruzado¹, nos trasladamos a la siguiente camioneta pero en el camino un segundo detonador fue activado, no era de gran alcance de todas maneras.

— Pero si mando trocitos de vidrio y aluminio a tu pierna, brazo y cara. ¿Estas sangrando de tu costado? — ambos pusieron la mirada ante una manche roja que comenzaba a traslucir el traje y la manchita crecía y crecía a paso lento.

No era peligroso como si se estuviese desangrando a mares, pero le tocó recibir una mirada inquisidora de Tony a la que se tomó en libertad de ignorar, mientras el chico rodaba los ojos y volvía a lo que hacía antes. En realidad ya estaba terminando de vendar la pierna en un fuerte y correcto nudo, para mañana seguro que no tendría ni la cicatriz; de haber esperado en ir al médico, la cicatrización por su propio poder hubiese tardado tres días más, gracias a Tony sería en cuestión de horas.

El chico paso a su brazo derecho igualmente, mucho menos afectado que la pierna y que requería menos trabajo.

— El escudo nos protegió y subimos a la camioneta, lo principal era sacar a Peggy de ahí. Luego los demás nos alcanzaron tras haber eliminado al enemigo, fin.

— A continuación aquí me tienes, de enfermera. — el tono juguetón del chico al menos le hacía pensar que no estaba realmente obligado por _nada_ al quedarse despierto tan tarde y atenderlo. A Steve le hubiera molestado y herido mucho si Tony creyera que tenía el _deber_ de atenderle.

— No lo haces mal, ¿te reconforta?

— Enfermería Stark, servicio a domicilio. — iniciar bromas con el menor siempre era fácil entre más crecía, pero era mucho mejor satisfacer su gusto culposo de verlo refunfuñar

— En realidad esta es tu casa. — comento inocente

— Y acabas de arruinar una broma rosa. — revoloteó sus ojos chocolate con fastidio, mientras que él dejaba salir una risita satisfecha ante su logro.

Tony volvió a terminar de vendar su brazo sin que él se diera cuenta, la verdad muy apenas es que los dedos delgados del omega eran percatados por su piel. Tenía tanto cuidado como delicadeza que parecía un trato demasiado especial, pero del cual no iba a renegar.

Ya hace tanto que se había dejado recostar sobre la acolchonada silla, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y se perdía en el reposo permitido, dejándose mimar por las suaves puntas dedales forrados en guantes y dejándose adormecer por el dulce néctar del omega, que pese a que seguía convirtiéndose en un adulto cada día, el aroma a fresas seguía aferrándose.

Entonces Tony como si nada, se puso de en un segundo con un suspiro y se dejó exhalando aire dramático, cayéndose sobre sus piernas y la base inferior de la pelvis, sin importarle nada más que comenzar a sacar los pocos pedacitos de su cara, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y evitar ronronear por lo que parecía un masaje facial.

Steve estaba seguro que por más de una razón aquella posición estaba muy mal, sobretodo porque Tony ha estado desde el principio en su pijama sin ninguna bata encima, sólo el pantalón de chándal sujetado por sus caderas y una camiseta tan floja que sobrepasaba su talla, y era de telas delgadas ambas cosas como para saber que el joven no traía nada más. A pesar de que lo sabía, a pesar de que el respirar y exhalar de Tony estaba sobre sus labios entreabiertos mientras el chico seguía concentrado en su trabajo, su cuerpo y espíritu estaban laxos apreciando los cuidados delicados.

Desde un principio, no estaba bien que se quedaran solos, no cuando ya podía decirse que el joven estaba en buen estado a tentar a cualquiera. Pero Steve ni por un minuto, ni por un segundo se imaginó un desenlace que no fuese quedarse dormido en esa silla con Tony encima, como cuando era niño.

Porque eso era, un niño, y podía dar fe que ninguno de los dos tenía alguna otra cosa en mente diferente a dormir.

Steve estuvo a punto de verdad a quedarse dormido, pero un murmullo parecido a "tu sangre no es de oro, ¡vaya! Que decepción", sí, con eso basto para recordar que un chiquillo hiperactivo a un paso de la adolescencia no lo dejaría dormir tan fácil.

¿Y por qué carajos su sangre sería de oro?

— Ahora tu dime, ¿qué pasa aquí? — su voz pudo sonar unas octavas más debajo de lo normal, su palabras fueron más como un gruñido que lenguaje humano, pero sintió la leve tensión que brotó en el castañito, por lo que puso una de su manos en su pequeña cintura.

De hecho sus brazos se estaban cansando de estar colgados, así que con una mano ya en su puesto, la otra fue a recargarse a los muslos más pequeños con la palma abierta pero sin tocarlo demasiado, ladeada, era la vendad y después de haber sido mimada era la que más le pesaba.

Tony se tomó su tiempo para volver a relajarse, sin decir nada por su cuerpo acorralado, casi.

— "El gran ojo, que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe". Que la inicial de tu nombre sea la misma que Sauron² da miedo, ¿si sabes eso?

— ¿Qué hiciste, Anthony? — su tono cantado sólo hizo bufar al chico, pero Steve ya tenía claro que sea lo que pasara, tenía que ver con él. Como siempre, claro.

Steve desde un principio supo que Tony era la única persona en el mundo a la que no le podía mentir voluntariamente, en nada, apenas y podía evadir ciertas cosas pero nunca esconderle algo por pequeño que fuese. Cosas de la vida, a Tony le pasaba lo mismo.

Cada que el chico cometía una travesura y quería evitar la reprimenda, ya que le constaba que nunca ha tenido que recibir un castigo gracias al cielo, rehuía de él; con Peggy y los demás bromeaba, incluso con George lograba distraerlo lo suficiente para que el tema quedara zanjado, el muy bribón. Pero con él, por alguno de esos motivos que desconocía por parte del universo, no podía mentirle, sino rehuirle hasta llegar a la verdad.

Estaba seguro que tras ese tema había algo importante por lo qué preocuparse o mínimo recibiera su atención, pero ya que ahora tenía al dueño de sus corajes encima de él y lo mantenía atrapado, el chico no tenía oportunidad de huir. Por el momento, no faltaba más.

— No siempre debo ser el centro del problema, Steve. — el tono le sonaba a berrinche y su mueca burlesca de torcer los labios bastante infantil, es por eso que él no se lo podía tomar en serio.

— Tony…

— Quítate la bandera mal combinada que tienes por traje, me estorba. — una breve pelea de miradas tercas se abrió paso, pero no duro nada porque él no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con el _niño,_ así que comenzó con su labor — ¿Quién carajos te hizo esta cosa?

El desdeñoso comentario no le ofendió, casi el ochenta por ciento que salía por la boca de Tony eran palabras desdeñosas y obstinadas, con un bonos extra de sarcasmo e ironía. Cuando era pequeño Steve ya se temía que esa iba a ser la nueva defensa del omega ante el mundo, pero verlo utilizarla para prácticamente el día al día, ya se pronosticaba su propia migraña.

— Tu padre. — respondió, mientras desajustaba las correas a su espalda que llevaban su escudo cuando no lo usaba. Siguió entonces con el cierre a los costados de cada clavícula, invisibles a menos que te acercaras lo suficiente, como Tony.

— Sin duda te haría uno mejor. — argumento el muchacho mientras llevaba sus propias manos más pequeñas a los benditos cierres, bajándolos con algo de trabajo debido a lo duros que estaban y la tierra incluida.

— Verlo para creerlo. — comentó él mientras se volvía dejar hacer, observando el ceño lleno de concentración en el castañito que miraba con odio a los cierres. Steve lo hacía rápido y con la experiencia a través de los años, pero decidió que el joven se entretuviera con ellos un rato.

Pero en realidad, sabía que Tony si se lo proponía de verdad, le haría un mejor traje algún día.

La parte superior del traje salió sin problemas, de hecho Steve se dio cuenta que el menor había cortado con tijeras parte del traje para poder cerrar las vendas y aunque lo miró con verdadera ofensa, el de ojos chocolates desvergonzado le respondió nada más con un guiño. ¡Un guiño! Como si el material de su trajera fuera tan sencillo de conseguir y coser, ya se podía imaginar la cara de odio que le daría Peggy cuando mandaran a remendar.

Debajo del uniforme casi siempre le permitía usar una camisa de algodón fresca, los tonos eran blancos por lo regular y tenían más manchas que el mismo uniforme, pero él las adoraba y el chico no hizo ningún comentario aunque si se quedó con una cara extraña al verla por primera vez; los ojos chocolate viajaron por cada nueva costura y cada pedacito marrón que se veía, con una mano libre paso sobre ella verificando su existencia, aún con una mueca que él no pudo interpretar.

Steve reconocía que no todas las manchas de sangre pasadas se habían ido pese a sus mejores intentos y las emendaciones fueron hechas por el mismo, por lo que el diseño había quedado peor, pero cuando Tony dejo de importarle y volver a lo suyo, Steve también lo dejó pasar.

La herida en su costado no era más superficial que las que traía en sus extremidades, pero aun así el chico no perdió tiempo y en su mismo sitio pero algo más encorvado, fue como desinfecto, cosió y vendo todo su torso.

Ahora Steve pudo sentir el suave tacto sobre su torso, el estómago se le contrajo un poco por la extraña invasión a su espacio personal, pero se relajó conforme fue atendido y nuevamente, se dejó caer en las manos del niño.

Sus manos habían vuelto a su posición antigua, aplicó algo de fuerza cuando el joven sobre él comenzó a moverse para iniciar el vendaje sin precaución alguna más que la de saberse sostenido, la sensación de cansancio se había ido con el trabajo extra de quitarse una parte del uniforme. De alguna forma es como si los dos ahí sentados se encontraran expuesto el uno con el otro, pero aunque sabía bien qué cómo todo humano cada quien tenía algo que esconder, algo de lo cual protegerse, Steve podía apreciar que entre ellos podían estar sin uniformes ni comentario a la defensiva, compartiendo un mini espacio a una diminuta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo de Tony quedaba tan pequeño sobre el suyo, seguro que podía rodearle al menos dos veces entre sus brazos y aun así sobraría espacio. El chico no tenía piernas largas pero si eran torneadas, su vientre tan plano y sin marca alguna que le deformara con sus huesos de la pelvis resaltando por la tela de su propia camiseta; la cintura era muy pequeña relativa a su edad, y por el pecho podía subir y sentir el corazón que ahí palpitaba con tranquilidad y sin prisas, el cuello de Tony no era pequeño pero tampoco largo, perfecto con sus orejas pequeñas que combinaban a la par con la nariz pequeña.

Ese era el cuerpo de Tony, uno tan frágil y diminuto que desprendía un atrayente bálsamo dulzón que te convencía para hacerte adicto. Te daban ganas de protegerlo del mundo, de uno mismo.

El menor pareció terminar con su trabajo cuando se quitó con maestría los guantes doblándolos entre sí, lanzándolos por detrás de ambos y se escuchó el atinar al bote de basura. Steve le miró escéptico y el muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras le acomodaba las ropas desalineadas, pero cuando su labor terminó, ninguno de los dos se paró.

Steve no lo hizo porque Tony seguía sobre él, el mismo Tony no se paraba ni levantaba la mirada de las propias manos que se posaron sobre su pecho donde ahí se veían mucho más chiquitas. Puede que él no pase tanto tiempo con el chico como quisiera, más que un día o dos por cada año que el mismo niño había crecido, pero él sabía cuándo le ocultaba algo, y era porque Tony se quedaba por primera vez en muchas horas con la boca cerrada. Anthony deslizó las manos por su pecho, llegó hasta las suyas y comenzó a juguetear con ellas como cuando era más pequeño y tenía miedo de algo grande.

Tony jamás le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad ni a monstruos atrapados en el armario, a ninguna película de terror ni a los fantasmas, tampoco a los "hombres malos" porque sabía que tenía a más de un guardián que lo protegería, eso lo conocía bien. Le tenía miedo a algo más grande que cualquier ente o ladrón, le tenía miedo a lo mismo que le temía él.

Steve no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, Tony tuviese _ese_ miedo. No lo podía juzgar, sin embargo, porque él mismo tampoco lo superaba y dudaba mucho hacerlo actualmente.

Llevó su mano que tenía en la pierna pequeña hasta el rostro perfilado del chico, acariciando su mejilla y levantándole el rostro decaído. Aunque Tony descubriese la forma de mentirle, sus ojos siempre eran tan claros como grandes, sin ninguna tapa que los cubriera de engaños.

Eran unos ojos muy bonitos, desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos fue lo primero que lo atrapó y condenó.

— Dime lo que pasa… — susurró para que su burbuja personal no se rompiera ni el joven se asustara, para que confiara en él, porque en este mundo había muy pocas cosas que Steve no haría sí el chico se las pidiese.

Su boquita quedo callada pero entre abierta, como si buscara el momento exacto para soltar aquello que lo mantenía taciturno. No, esa no era una característica que quería volver a ver en el heredero Stark.

Fue entonces y sin percatarse, sin esperarlo, que Tony habló.

— Quiero ir a la universidad. No, al MIT — fue un tono decidido sin dudas ni temblores, ahí mismo literalmente en su cara le aventó la nueva noticia. Pero Steve sabía que decir, o más bien no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que paso por su cabeza en un rayo, y no es como si el chico fuera el más paciente de todos — Eh, no era justo ahora cuando debe guardar silencio, capitán.

— ¿Quieres ir a la universidad?— repitió en palabra por palabra, intentando saber qué fue lo que había oído.

Querer ir a la universidad era bueno, era lo que la nueva generación hacía ahora ya que no había guerras ni obligaciones extremas para con la familia, no como en sus tiempos. Estaba bien, era Tony después de todo y tenía el conocimiento más que perfecto para ir a la _universidad._

¿Por qué le estaban dando ganas de vomitar?

— ¿Por qué repites lo que digo? — otra buena pregunta, pero Tony no le permitió procesarla tampoco ya que se puso de pie alejándose de sus brazos, de _él_ , comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado de la cocina al otro. — Las clases particulares ya terminaron, no hay más que pueda aprender estando aquí y tampoco haré nada quedándome. Tía Peggy dice que estoy listo.

— Peggy te dio la idea, por supuesto. — sus palabras sonaron más agrias de lo que pretendió, por lo que el chico salió en defensa de su madrina casi apenas terminó de soltarlas.

— No, tía Peggy aceptó _mi_ idea. Y me apoya, algo que deberías hacer para variar. — el joven se quedó en su sitio con las manos en sus caderas, mientras que Steve aprovechaba el tiempo para recomponerse en su lugar y acomodar sus ideas.

— No se trata de quien está de tu lado o no, Tony, se trata de tu bienestar. — la neutralidad de sus palabras tuvo que haber sido suficiente para ir demostrando su punto, pero el castaño resopló ante ellas

— ¿Qué paso con eso de "si quieres gritar, grita; si tienes un sueño, aférrate a él"? — la ironía utilizada si molesto un poco, pero Steve no podía dejarse llevar por el camino que el chico quería. No lo haría perder la cabeza y tampoco caer en su jueguito para terminar como el malo del cuento, una habilidad del menor que relucía poco a poco en esos tiempos.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo con que el chico no tuviera las clases simplistas de un omega común y mucho menos se rigiera por las tan absurdas reglas de los hermanos de género menores, apoyó a Peggy en convertirlo en un buen líder y no un pobre sumiso que se dejara de cualquiera, pero de ponerse un lindo traje y pasearse como el amo absoluto en un lugar medianamente seguro, hasta el extremo de irse a un país del cual ya ni se acuerda como carne fresca ante las bestias que quieran casarlo, eso ya sobrepasaba los limites.

SHIELD tenía dos bases, las oficinas de analística e inteligencia donde Peggy podía controlarlo todo sin tener que ir y venir de un país a otro, en Londres, y las oficinas de tácticas especiales en Estados Unidos. Pero él se había quedado en Londres con la intención de estar bajo las órdenes directas de su amiga y atento por si lo necesitaba, además de que Inglaterra era el mejor lugar para que Tony pasara desapercibido.

Hubo una razón para que Howard Stark haya muerto, Steve quería saberlo desde luego, pero no a consta de la seguridad del ultimo heredero que sería blanco fácil en ese país. Por eso Anthony debía quedarse ahí, refugiado en el campo que más de medio mundo ni conocía la forma de llegar, donde podía protegerlo.

La posibilidad de la universidad siempre fue clara y nunca dudo de su niño, _su_ niño, ni siquiera le sorprendió que tan joven ya pudiese saltarse hasta la gran catedral del conocimiento; pero se había imaginado algo más como una local o hasta la más pomposa y que llenara de júbilo al enorme ego del mini genio. Nuca jamás, se imaginó Estados Unidos, no de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué el MIT? ¿Por qué no Oxford? — Steve intentó sonar tranquilo, pero hasta él sabía que con Tony de frente sus estribos y cordura desaparecía.

— ¿Para que el tío George me controle, Steve? — la mirada chocolate lo mantuvo bajo ella con acusación, pero Steve no se dejaría manejar de aquella forma.

— Para que estés seguro.

— Estaré perfectamente bien en Massachusetts, Steve, omitiendo los tornados.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — ojala fuesen los tornados lo que le preocupasen nada más. Fue en el momento donde un nuevo presentimiento se apoderó de él, siendo su turno de mirar desconfiado al chico frente suyo — Espera, no, planeas algo más. Dímelo.

— ¿Me crees un genio malévolo o algo así? ¡Por favor, Rogers! — era la primera vez que le llamaba "Rogers", pero luego prestaría atención a ello.

No, lo que Steve no creía era que Tony fuese un ingenuo, eso nunca; Anthony siempre supo el por qué se mudaron tan lejos y del porqué no se podía dejar ver en sociedad, el motivo de estar comprometido tan chico, el por qué quedarse rezagado y en bajo perfil. Lo que había pasado en Oxford con George fue mero accidente que no paso a mayores, pero lo que ahora proponía iba más allá de unos cuantos chismes.

Además, el muchacho era un visionario tal y como su padre, y tal como su antecesor el chico contemplaba múltiples escenarios antes de actuar, creaba propósitos, creaba panoramas y movía los hilos a su antojo hasta llegar a su meta con muchos movimientos fríamente calculados, sin hacer nada a la ligera a menos que lograra un beneficio propio. Era por lo mismo que tampoco lo subestimaba, siempre había algo detrás de sus travesuras.

Por el momento no podía llegar a una conclusión solida del por qué quiere ir al MIT, pero el niño que conocía no tomaría un paso tan difícil y peligroso si no tuviese un plan de respaldo.

Pero, Tony claro que tenía un plan de respaldo.

 _Él_ era su plan de respaldo.

— Quieres que te marque, adelantar tu celo. — fue apenas un murmullo confundido.

— Es la única opción. — fue una afirmación que desgarró a ambos, mientras Steve sabía que perdía los colores de la cara y en Tony sus manos temblaban.

Tony quería adelantar su celo, provocarlo de forma consciente.

¡Dios! No, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Entonces vio todo en rojo, se puso de pie y estaba seguro que el rugido saliendo de su pecho no fue un simple gruñido, sino uno bestial. El chico frente a él pareció encogerse unos centímetros, pero seguía de pie ahí tan firme, igual que sus planes.

Ya ni sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, el absurdo plan de Tony o la indiferencia que le tenía al tema.

— ¡No vamos a adelantar tu celo, Anthony!

— ¡Sí me marcas ahora, podré moverme por donde quiera! ¡Estaré seguro! — la voz de Tony estaba rozando a la súplica, y aunque le partió el corazón escuchar aquello, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Cumplirás catorce años, no lo vamos a hacer!

Muy apenas se comenzaba a hacer la idea de tener que unirse al chico cumpliendo la mayoría de edad para evitar los planes de Obadiaha, y que lo parta un rayo, no se acostaría con un niño. ¡ _No_ iba a _anudar_ a un _niño!_ Ni por una ni por otra razón, jamás.

No era el único molesto, la cocina apestaba a pelea, furia y sus derivadas, tanto de alfa como de omega, siendo ambos superiores no afectarían a menos que estuvieran unidos el uno con el otro; aunque Steve bien podía domarlo lo suficiente para acabar la batalla y dejárselo grabado en el lobo omega, que se haría su voluntad. Por otro lado, Tony también podía jugar sus cartas y convencerlo, _seducirlo,_ un alfa superior sólo se dejaría engañar por uno de su misma categoría.

Era una pelea donde ambos tenían las mismas posibilidades, pero Steve de verdad no quería llegar a tremendo extremo. No eran animales, no eran desconocidos ni enemigos, eran _familia._ Pero entonces la mirada de Tony se volvió retadora, una que prometía no dejarse doblegar jamás.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Sólo para no dañar tu estúpida moral?!

— ¡Lo hago para no dañarte a ti! ¡Para que puedas tener una vida normal! — tenía que hacérselo ver, hacerle comprender que no podía atarlo a él.

— ¡Nunca tendré una vida normal si me quedo aquí!

— ¡No, se sinceró en esto, Tony! ¡Dime por qué te quieres ir tan lejos! — esa era la verdadera cuestión, el verdadero mal que había poseído al chico como para querer correr lejos, debía saberlo y poder enfrentarlo, resolverlo.

No podía perder a Tony, no a él.

— ¡No tengo por qué decirte nada a ti!

— ¡Noticia nueva _niño_ , si quieres que te marque significa que tendrás que decirme todo a mí! ¡Me obedecerás, estarás sometido y encadenado _siempre_ a mí! — gritó en su cara, se había hasta encorvado sobre el chico para dejar en claro las posiciones si era así como el menor quería jugar — ¡¿Es lo que quieres?!

— ¡Prometiste que jamás me harías eso! — la mirada con temor a la traición estaba ahí, camuflajeados por ira y escondiendo el dolor.

— ¡Pues no se me ocurre otra forma entonces de mantenerte seguro! — y era la verdad, porque necesitaba por mero egoísmo saber que Tony seguía vivo, bien, protegido. Sí era lo que tenía que hacer para que el chico viera las cosas como él…

Anthony, decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer pero con esa postura que dejaba en claro que la discusión no se había dado por sentado, giró sobre sus talones después de haberle dejado helado con sus ojos llenos de desprecio y decepción. Le caló, le ardió, un golpe terrible que lo dejo sin aliento, hasta que observo como la pequeña espalda se marchaba por la puerta y corría a su habitación.

Sin darse cuenta iba tras él, desbordando por el camino toda su furia y desacuerdo. Jamás iba a consentir esa idea, nunca y el chico debía entenderlo.

— Ven acá Tony, ¡aún no terminamos! — no terminó de hablar ni siquiera llegar a las escaleras, para cuando el mencionado se giró con elegancia venenosa y una postura engrandecida.

Sus ojos chocaron y se reflejaron entre sí, por primera vez, dejando en claro que no era una conversación de calla y acepto por parte de ninguno, tampoco una conocida en momentos de los regaños o sermones, ahí era claramente una guerra.

— ¡¿Es una orden, alfa?! ¡¿Me lo estas ordenando, _alfa_?! — las palabras calaron, el seudónimo se escuchó horrible salir de sus labios y por esa ocasión, Steve no tuvo ni ganas ni deseos más que irse de ese lugar dejando las cosas tan mal entre ellos.

No quería que Tony le llamará así, definitivamente no era un título que quería obtener del chico. Peor aún, parece que su falta de reacción y posiblemente sus ganas obvias de querer repudiar aquel derecho, hirió más profusamente al omega que terminó por irse directo a su cuarto y esconderse detrás de un portazo.

Steve jamás pensó que aquello se colapsaría de tal forma, pero por otro lado era algo que apreciaba. Siempre creyó que sería difícil unirse al niño que vio crecer, pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que unirse a él no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos, él sobre todo, dudaba de poder llegar hasta el final.

Nunca entendió por qué Howard le dejo esa tarea a él, ese deber. Desde que era un enclenque niño con cuerpo de espagueti y enfermizo, nadie creía que fuese alfa clase alta de nacimiento y mucho menos que el suero haya llegado al punto de convertirlo en un clase superior, ni si quiera era normal en su genética. Había miles, miles de buenos alfas que se ocuparían bien de proteger, prosperar y hacer feliz a Tony, que él bien y claro podía hacerse a segundo plano para que el chico tuviera una vida normal.

A su lado, lleno de guerras y tormentos, de enemigos y culpas, jamás podía darle la estabilidad que después de tanto mal, al chico le hacía falta, que merecía. Ni siquiera podía prometerle envejecer a su lado, porque no sabía si moriría el día de mañana, sí el suero se acabaría de aquí a la siguiente década para dejarlo como el anciano que era o que en su tormento y maldición, sería un joven eterno.

¿Qué era eso para Anthony? ¿Qué clase de martirio sería al que ataría al pobre chico? No, Tony debía de encontrarse con alguien con el que pudiera compartirlo todo, por completo, amor y agonía por igual. No él, que ni si quiera tenía casa, ¡por favor, que dormía en un miserable apartamento!

No era justo.

— Steve, ¿pero qué se supone que paso aquí? — Peggy venía corriendo escaleras abajo forrada en su bata, con el cabello recogido en un moño y el rostro desencajado por el olor desbordante en amargura y opresión.

Pero ahora Steve no estaba para ser delicado.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir lo del MIT?

— Steve, es lo que él quiere y puede lograrlo. — Peggy no era de las que perdían tiempo, no lo negó así como ni intento justificarse, lo que no sabía si era mejor o peor para él.

— Peggy, ¡por Dios! — llevó sus manos a sus rostro, tratando de no volverse loco ante tanta locura.

Jamás ha dudado de Tony, el chico podía lograr llegar hasta la cima del mundo con un solo movimiento de dedos. Pero tal parece que era el único en ver que todo eso era un error, que nada cuadraba ni nada se podía lograr mara mejorar.

Desgraciadamente estaba tan metido en su agonía, que no noto la mirada tan profunda que le dedicaba su amiga.

— No escuchaste todo Steve, el trato era que si su celo llegaba antes del otoño del próximo otoño, se iría a Estados Unidos. — su tono condescendiente le ayudo a recomponer un poco de su compostura, pero aún sentía las ganas de ir a la puerta de Tony y soldarla en su sitio para que el muchacho nunca saliera.

— Quiere adelantarlo, ¿por qué no esperar, entonces? — sonaba casi miserable, pero la beta parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de sonreírle.

Había un brillo curioso en la mirada de Carter, que no supo descifrar y mejor la ignoro. Entonces los ojos claros de su amiga se acentuaron, uso sus controles betas para despejar el aroma antiguo y que prevaleciera uno que infundiera calma.

No causaba nada en él, pero agradecía el cambio y el gesto.

— Porque es un genio, y ya no tenemos nada que enseñarle aquí. — sus palabras fueron suaves, en un intento de que lo comprendiera.

Había rumores, estudios vacíos que demostraban que un niño con la capacidad intelectual de Anthony llegaba a extralimitarse de manera escandalizadora, desde autolesiones como propensos a caer en adicciones, casi mortal.

Quería que su Tony volara lejos, jamás mintió en ello, pero le gustaría que al menos el chico no corriera peligro al enfrentarse a todo el mundo que lo va a querer hundir, humillar, usar. Quería ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, pero Tony insistía siempre en ir más y más lejos de él.

— No puedo Peggy, no puedo hacerlo y no quiero esto para él.

— Es un omega superior, Steve, y tú un alfa superior también. El enlace no puede dañarlos por la distancia si no quieren y al menos eso tampoco te obliga a ti a… bueno, serle fiel. — ella lo miro con cierto reparo, intentando adivinar si ese era uno de los motivos.

— ¿Crees que me niego por eso?— Ahora el decepcionado era él. — Peggy, sabes que daría mi vida por él, pero no quiero que él pierda su vida por mí.

— No la perderá, la distancia entre ambos podrá hacer de su unión muy delgada que apenas y les será susceptible. A menos que se amen.

Exacto, ese era uno de los "contra" tan grandes que tenía él.

— Lo amo, como el cachorro al que vi crecer.

Y la verdad, ¿cómo pretendían que lo amara de otra forma? Fuera de la edad y que se sentía asqueado por tocarlo tan íntimamente de forma física, Anthony era un _niño_ al ras de la palabra y él un _anciano,_ sobrepasando el significado de viejo. Ninguno de los dos sería feliz.

— Y él a ti, te lo aseguro, como al hombre que siempre lo protegió. Por eso te lo pide a ti Steve, por eso lo hizo Howard.

No, Howard se lo pidió porque en ese momento estaba ebrio, seguro.

— ¿Pero el MIT? ¿Por qué ir hasta allá? — esa era la duda permanente, el motivo por el cual Tony quería salir huyendo de sus ojos, figurativamente.

— Eso tampoco lo sé yo, pero debemos confiar en él. — mentira, algo en aquella mirada tan desvanecedora de Peggy le decía lo contrario, ella lo sabía, aunque algo le decía que Tony no fue quien se lo contó, de lo contrario la hubiera usado como una segunda arma para convencerlo en el momento.

Pero tampoco tenía tantas ganas ya de investigarlo, de pronto todo se le vino encima y se sintió remotamente agotado.

— ¿Cuándo se hizo tan independiente? — pregunto más para si mismo que para su acompañante, pero ella le sonrió.

— Culpa mía, lo acepto.

Steve no le iba a negar eso, pero tampoco podía ceder tan fácil.

— No, lo siento pero ahora no quiero pensar en esto. Iré de vuelta a la escena a ver que encontramos y te veré en la sede de Londres.

— Steve

— Buenas noches.

* * *

¹)Fuego cruzado, cuando se sueltan a balacear un bando contra otro.

²)Sauron, referencia al señor de los anillos. ¡TeamTolkien! Para quienes no lo conozcan ni por las películas de Peter Jackson (pobres de sus almas) y en resumidas y vulgares palabras, es el antagonista cuya parte/extremidad tiene un ojo gigante que lo ve todo y lo sabe todo sobre la tierra media, ese pillin (e/e)

A las que le atinaron en que Steve no sentía ese tipo de amor por Tony y viceversa, ¡felicidades! Ahora, el segundo problema ha sido planteado, ¿cuál creen que fue? (ewe)

Cuando inicie el cap y lo planeé dije "rayos, sólo serán como dos mil palabras", rompiendo así la tradición de pasar por las cuatro mil más comunes y me deprimi un poquito, pero terminó siendo un cap de nueve mil… Santo cielo, ¿a quién le he vendido mi alma sin darme cuenta?

En el siguiente cap viene lo intenso, pero les voy aclarando, soy un asco en el lemon, así que será un muy pero _muy_ leve lime y cortito, aclarando antes de que me maten xD


	5. No puedo perderme a mí mismo

**_advertencia: este capítulo tiene insinuaciones sexuales. Leves, pero las tiene._**

* * *

 ** _Parte V: No puedo perderme a mí mismo._**

* * *

Era verano de 1985 en Paris - Francia, cuando la vida de Steve cambió drásticamente.

De hecho, sólo han sido hasta el momento, tres veces en su vida que se volvieron importantes, porque fueron las cuales lo cambiaron por completo. Primero el haber caído al mar atlántico y permanecer congelado, segundo fue despertar poco más de veinticinco años después del suceso con gran impacto, tercero era _ahora_.

Sólo que la magnitud de la tercera pareciera superar a las demás.

Por el "ahora", en un futuro podrá recordarlo de muchas maneras o bien, querer olvidarlo lo antes posible. Entre ello, el olvidar el dolor de todo su cuerpo y alma que le condujo de su última misión personal, que si no fuera humano y gracias a la ayuda de muchos buenos hombres valientes, sinceramente no puede asegurar que seguiría con vida con sólo treces costillas rotas, inflamación en el ojo derecho, un órgano de quien sabe que parte de su cuerpo perforado y unos cuantos rasguños.

Sí, era irresponsable no saber en qué condiciones resultó su cuerpo después de pender su vida de un hilo, pero se sentía como en sus viejos días donde los tipos del barrio le daban una sacudida de las buenas durante minutos eternos en pleno ataque de asma. Si, así. Por lo tanto, consideraba que por una ocasión memorable, podía darse la libertad de comportarse como un vago irresponsable y sólo responder "auch" cuando le preguntaba su escala de dolor. _Gracias_.

Por el "ahora", su memoria conllevaría a una persona fresca en su mente cada que el recuerdo volviese a él. Para variar, era el mismo individuo al que prácticamente ha seguido por casi diez años, que por cierto, golpeaba con verdaderas ganas.

Prácticamente ha ido alrededor del mundo en busca de James "Bucky" Bchanas Barnes, de hecho, toda su vida desde que despertó la mitad de su tiempo se ha sumergido en pleno lleno por su búsqueda, pero ahora era la primera vez que tenía algo de verdad importante.

En primer, estaba en lo cierto al suponer que alguien manipulaba a su mejor amigo, y ese alguien no era nada más que un sujeto tratando de resucitar HYDRA desde sus entrañas; lo supo desde el momento en que golpeo tan fuerte como pudo la cabeza del nombrado Soldado del Invierno, con ayuda de su escudo, teóricamente causándole un golpe cefálico tan obtuso que causo una reacción de la antigua mente primaria, osea, sus primero y verdaderos recuerdos. Bucky lo recordó, a resumidas y entendibles palabras.

Ese momento donde vio por primera vez al de ojos grises tan desorientado y en pánico, lo aprovecho para acercarse a él e intentar razonar. No contaba por supuesto, que el avión que mercenarios senegaleses habían secuestrado con ayuda del Soldado del Invierno –por cierto, odiaba ese seudónimo– se estrellara contra la costa de Alexandría; sí, se le olvido que los pilotos murieron y que el avión de hecho, no se manejaba solo ni por arte de magia.

Siendo que tal vez lo suyo, lo suyo, era estrellarse, fue así como termino aplastado y mal herido por una maquina gigantesca de metal y sin más pistas para perseguir a Bucky de nuevo. Otra vez. Rayos.

Encontrado y salvado, fue llevado a un hospital de territorio amigo y ahí conoció a un extraño, afable y sabio sujeto; no sólo confió en él porque fueron los soldados del hombre que le ayudaron a impedir que ese avión volara por mercenarios, ni porque de hecho, fue el mismo hombre quien lo llevó al hospital. No, el sujeto autonombrado _rey de Wakanda_ , su majestad T'Chaka, sabía del asunto de su amigo y cómo poder a empezar una cura para su mente.

Prácticamente le debía la vida al hombre y estaba agradecido por ellos, pero sí, le agrado por ser la mayor esperanza para su mejor amigo hasta ahora.

Entonces, helo ahí, de nuevo en un hospital. De alguna forma, el hecho de que la mayoría de sus heridas fueran causadas por las toneladas de metal que le cayeron encima y no porque Bucky lo haya usado de nuevo cómo saco de boxeo, era un hecho reconfortarle.

Y se ganaba unas vacaciones.

Después de todo, lleva poco más de un año persiguiendo los talones de su mejor amigo, y la que podía ser su mayor posibilidad de atraparlo había terminado bastante mal para ambos, por lo tanto, sin mencionar que ahora no sabía dónde buscar. Otra vez.

Sí, unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Además, ya va siendo más de un año, casi catorce meses para ser exactos, que no va a Cambridge-Inglaterra. Catorce meses sin ver a su mejor amiga, al esposo de su mejor amiga, ni a Tony.

Y mierda, que Tony tenía todo el derecho de ya no querer hablar con él por teléfono de las pocas veces que lo intento.

Después del fiasco que fue enterarse que el pequeño omega cruzaría la mitad del mundo para ir a una universidad en un país tan peligroso como el infierno, digamos, las cosas no mejoraron.

Las cosas resumidas, fue que no aceptó en los primeros meses que Tony fuese al MIT en los Estados Unidos, entonces Tony demostró que le valía en realidad tres gramos de nada su opinión gritándoselo, pataleando y dedicándole la ley del hielo.

Antes de partir a una misión real de SHIELD intentó despedirse del chico, pero Tony no le abrió la puerta para ello. Dos meses después de terminar la misión llamó a la casa de Peggy, quien le confeso que Tony ya estaba en trámites para la universidad y ni siquiera necesitaría un examen de admisión como tal, el rector fue un amigo cercano a Howard e Industrias Stark, mayor colaborador con el instituto. Como no.

Steve sabía muy bien por qué estaban tan contentos con que su niño tuviera la oportunidad de estar entre sus alumnos, y no era por una "vieja amistad" tan nada conocida; no, sólo lo querían porque todo el mundo sabía que el heredero real de la mitad de las acciones era Tony, no Obadiah Stane, y aunque sólo se rumoreaba que el chiquillo estaba comprometido con alguien importante en el gobierno y tendría su herencia como tal, eran chismes suficientes para volverlo la gallina de los huevos de oro para cualquiera.

Quería pensar en los mejores escenarios en donde Tony fuera aceptado con armonía y respeto que se merece, pero no sólo era por su condición omega, sino por su edad y tal vez el hecho de que el chico no ha socializado lo correctamente suficiente con personas tan jóvenes. Entonces, su mayor temor era que su presencia, su estadía ahí, se convirtiera en algo humillante y horrible para el niño.

Qué más quisiera él tenerlo entre sus brazos y que de ahí no se moviera nunca, siempre calientito y protegido mientras se parafraseaba sobre sabrá-Dios-qué-descubrió. Pero ni él tenía el tiempo suficiente como para lograrlo, ni Tony se consideraba a sí mismo como un debilucho, seguramente terminaría siendo pateado de nuevo de tan sólo pensarlo en voz alta.

No. Mala idea.

Claro, sus pensamientos y temores fueron ignorados olímpicamente cuando Peggy le informó que sí, Tony iría a esa universidad pese a su propio descontento. Entonces el enojado, fue él.

En la sociedad, se tenía la creencia que al estar un alfa y omega u beta comprometidos sin importar la edad de cada uno –mucho menos las del omega–, el alfa decidía sobre la mayoría de su pareja en todo. Todo, hasta en algo tan absurdo como universidades.

No es que él sea esa clase de tipo que quiera someter a su pareja a sus placeres y decisiones, sino todo lo contrario, de hecho no quería ese tipo de responsabilidad ni acciones primitivas como mejor le parecían. Pero no podía evitar la sensación amarga de saberse usado tan libremente.

Que sí, de hecho ese era el principal objetivo de su papel como prometido de Tony Stark, ser una imagen de posesión, ende, protección. Pero al menos, y gracias por no preguntar, le hubiese gustado que el tema se discutiera con él más profundamente; el problema no era la falta de tiempo, de eso estaba seguro sí llegó a estar cinco horas al lado del teléfono para conversar con el chico. El problema debía ser más grande que un simple "no sabía cómo decirte", porque siempre intentó mostrarse de lo más abierto para comprender al joven heredero.

El sentimiento de "objeto" lo golpeó tan fuerte durante semanas largas, que en cuanto Peggy se despidió taciturna por el teléfono al darle la noticia, él no volvió a llamar más que unas dos o tres veces más.

Así es como pasaron catorce meses, ignorando todo lo relacionado con su niño prometido y concentrándose únicamente en su mejor amigo que estaba mucho peor, cabe decir.

Por fin, ahora sin más pesares en su cabeza que el dolor por los hematomas hasta en su alma, podía decirse que estar al borde de la muerte le dejo las cosas en claro; no servía de nada estar enojado por algo que de todas formas, no podía parar. ¿Quién era él para ir en contra de Tony y sus sueños? Destacando que el chico por primera vez le llevó la contraria e hizo lo que creía conveniente para su persona, entonces lo que él debería estar sintiendo era orgullo, no enojo.

O lo intentaba, al menos.

Sólo quería ver a sus amigos y al chiquillo, que por cierto, ya tenía quince años. Apenas hace tres semanas de su cumpleaños, y en teoría le debía dos regalos y un mega viaje en motocicleta. Sólo esperaba que Tony a esas alturas, tampoco siguiera molesto con él.

Con sus nuevos planes en mente, se puso de pie de su asiento con mucho cuidado y tomó su mochila en su hombro derecho con demasiada calma, la suficiente para que su cuerpo no resintiera el peso sobre las heridas que sanaban con su misma eficacia pero tan eternas para él.

La terminal tres del aeropuerto francés era de lo más sofisticada, o tal vez porque su boleto por primera vez era en lo que se llamaba "primera clase". El rey T'Chaka insistió en ello, él no sabía ni siquiera de que hablaba, pero por los sillones acomodables en una sala alejada de la multitud con una rubia boletera de sonrisa encantadora y aterradora, comenzaba a darse una idea.

Y la boletera tenía un teléfono sobre su mostrador.

La boletera rubia le estaba mirando de la misma forma que recordaba lo miraban las chicas del coro.

Pero ella tenía un teléfono a la mano. Debía usar ese teléfono ahora.

— Disculpa, hola. — comenzó a acercarse a ella, mientras la sonrisa de muñeca se estiraba mucho más coqueta

— Buenas tardes señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — la vocecita le recordaba al canto de un pajarito matutino, tan aguda y corrida como tal. Frunció los labios carnosos pintados en labial oscuro, llamativos y nada tímidos.

— La verdad, es que quisiera saber sí me pudieses permitir realizar una llamada lejana. Será corta, lo prometo, sólo será para avisar de mi pronta llegada. — intentó dar una sonrisa natural, de esas con las que Howard llegó a reírse comparándolo con un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Steve aún no entendía eso, pero parece que fue lo suficiente para que la mujer pestañeara incontables veces y se tiñeran de rojo manzana sus mejillas.

— Nuestra línea es nueva en comunicación internacional — le arrimó el teléfono sobre el mostrador, así como su cuerpo quedo inclinado contra la superficie caoba —, así que puede usarlo el tiempo que quiera.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, más incómodo que como el príncipe encantador con el que tanto le asemejaban.

La primera vez de la marcación nadie contestó, cosa que le perturbo un poco. Lo volvió a intentar y no fue sino hasta la tercera vez que se escuchó el descolgar de la otra línea. Para ese momento, él comenzaba a sentir ese pequeño retorcijón en sus tripas que le conectaba como vidente a futuros problemas.

— _¿Steve?_ — esa era la voz de Peggy, tan alterada cómo sólo se podía apreciar en ella. Pero no por eso tenía que significar algo malo, no, a lo mejor sólo el estrés o algún lunático intentando conquistar el mundo de nuevo.

Nada que significara que las personas más preciadas para él estuviesen en peligro en ese justo momento. No. Claro que no.

Un minuto, ¿por qué Peggy esperaba que fuera él quien estuviera llamando? Sonaba más bien como si su llamada fuese un regalo divino o algo así.

— Peggy, lamento si es mal momento pero quería darte las nuevas noticias. — rezaba en sus adentros que nada más haya interrumpido una pelea de pasteles y horas extras laborales típicas en el matrimonio Jones-Carter.

— _Alto, deja lo que estás haciendo y ven ahora._ — pese a que la voz de su chica denotaba su ansiedad, su tono de mando era clara. No era una petición, sino una orden.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — no era consciente de su cuerpo tan tenso, de que estrujaba la madera de la orilla bajo sus manos o que la rubias despampanante dio un paso atrás por su aura asesina. Sólo sabía que ahora mismo era capaz de cruzar el continente hasta llegar a sus seres queridos y saber que estaban bien.

Peggy no dudo en responderle, sin embargo fue de modo taciturno.

— _Tony entrará en celo mañana._

La descripción literaria "le cayó agua helada" aplicaba en retorica con él, pero para esa ocasión, no parecía suficiente para describir el mar de emociones frías que le cayeron encima. Está seguro que aire no le faltaba, pero tampoco lograba que entrara en sus pulmones.

— No, es muy pronto. Tiene que ser un error.

— _Steve, ven ahora._

— Peggy, tiene quince. No puedo hacerlo. — se negaba, quería aferrarse a la idea de que aún no era tiempo.

El chico ni siquiera hubo logrado llegar más allá por la altura de su pectoral, mucho menos podía tenerlo… Tenerlo de esa forma _bajo_ suyo.

— _Tienes que hacerlo Steve —_ seguía Peggy tras el teléfono —, _porque de otra forma, Tony va a morir. Así que trae tu pomposo aroma de alfa ahora si no quieres que pierda a mi ahijado. ¡Ya!_

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — dijo apenas pasando por la puerta de la entrada, pero fue detenido por una oleada de calor y aroma denso que le pegó justo en el rostro apenas se abrió la puerta.

Peggy lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo metió sin miramientos, siendo capaz de mangonearlo como si fuera de trapo dado que estaba lo suficientemente aturdido y mareado como para poner resistencia alguna.

— ¿Qué huela tanto? Yo tampoco lo sé, alguna función debido a su clase o sabrán los cielos porque apesta tanto.

De hecho su pregunta original era que cómo era posible que tal acontecimiento tan inoportuno se presentara tan prematuramente. Pero sus palabras, sus ideas, incluso sus preocupaciones y temores quedaron olvidados por segundos eternos donde su lobo interno prácticamente rasgaba su interior por querer ser liberado y correr a poseer a quien tuviese esa llamativa, atrayente, _deliciosa_ esencia de celo.

Por segundos, largos segundos que le gustaron como siglos, estuvo a punto de aventar a su amiga a un lado, pasar los escalones de tres en tres hasta derribar la puerta que contenía el mayor de los néctares, dulce y goloso. El calor del ambiente no apoyaba más que a sus burdos instintos de posesión y apareamiento.

Luchó consigo mismo el tiempo en el que Carter tardó en sellar la puerta y sus ranuras con trapos, en un intento de controlar su lobo y su miembro que brincaba dentro de los pantalones por ser libre y conseguir su estimulo. Pensaba recargar su cuerpo en el barandal de madera que pertenecía a las escaleras, pero apenas intentó acercarse, el aroma fungió como latigazo directo a su sistema nervioso, haciéndolo traspillar con sus propios pies en un intento de huir.

De ser un alfa inferior o clase alta, Peggy podría controlarlo e incluso hacer el celo de Anthony mucho más armonioso, pero sus controles no funcionaban en ningún ser superior de aquella casa, que por azares del destino, tanto él como el omega eran.

También la esencia de George como beta le estaba provocando conflictos en ponerse plan _territorial_ pues su lobo no reconocía al hombre como un familiar del omega, sino como un controlador beta que podía llegar a impedir el _encuentro,_ sobretodo porque su lobo ya _sabía_ que el omega era su pareja prometida.

Era curioso el tema de los "lobos", que antes se caracterizaban como sus almas, ahora se les conocía como instinto. Un tema fascinante, pero que en el momento no tenía ánimos de profundizar.

Intentó enfocarse en el tema y principalmente, alejarse de las escaleras.

— María tuvo su ciclo hasta casi los veinte, cualquier ser superior lo enfrenta hasta después de los dieciocho si no es forzado. — intentó que su voz saliera natural, pero no se sorprendería si fracaso en su intento y casi parecía sí sollozaba ahí mismo

Y vaya que la última opción le causó estragos durante todo su viaje. Bendita sean los asientos en primera clase, cuyo piso estaba prácticamente vació y sin molestar a nadie más con su testosterona desbordando en furia.

— Este jovencito siempre va contra todo pronóstico rompiendo las reglas, ya sabes como es. — ella se cruzó de brazos e intento sonar despreocupada, pero Steve no estaba para aparentar nada y la cofundadora, ahora directora de SHIELD, últimamente se guardaba demasiados secretos.

— ¡Peggy!

— ¡Fue atacado, Steve! — explotó ella con su rostro contraído y las lágrimas de furia asomándose por sus ojos marrones —; Venía del aeropuerto regresando de su visita al MIT y lo acorralaron en el camino cómo seis imbéciles ebrios y gigantes alfas. Jarvis resultó con varias heridas graves pero lograron salir de ahí. La adrenalina, el miedo o los mismos aromas amontonados sobre él, ¡no lo sé! ¡Lo único que comprendo es que ahora está sufriendo y pasando por lo desconocido y no va a poder sobrellevarlo solo! ¡Así que muévete y metete en esa habitación!

Fue poco, absolutamente casi nada, lo que duro la idea en su mente que se trataba de rastrear, encontrar y torturar a dichos seis imbéciles, ebrios y gigantes pretendidos alfas; asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente no era lo único de lo que tenía ganas de hacerles para hacer pagar tan tremenda afrenta, tremendo pecado.

Su niño, el pequeño Tony, siendo una víctima más del descontrol primitivo de unos idiotas creyéndose superiores y con derecho de haber osado si quiera imaginar tocarle un pelo a su castañito. A su niño al que juraba proteger de todo, unos animales tal cual intentaron tomarlo a la fuerza, asustándolo, orillándolo a experimentar un acto para el que no estaba preparado.

Ni si quiera estaba pensando en recriminarle el hecho de que anduviera fueras y tan lejos, de qué tenía caso al decirle que el mundo era un lugar horrible en el cual no lo quería verse perder. Es más, ni se acordaba del por qué han discutido hasta ahora, lo único que quería y casi hace, era correr hasta la habitación del niño y mantenerlo bajo las cobijas para toda la eternidad.

Pero el problema radicaba en que no era momento para eso, Tony no necesitaba de su consuelo, sino de un acto que les quedaba demasiado grande a ambos.

— Es un _niño_. Es el _hijo_ de Howard y María. — se aferraba a esa imagen, en el cumpleaños número cuatro de Tony, donde el pequeñajo que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas iba corriendo a los brazos de su madre y padre. Sus amigos.

Peggy se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose con sus brazos en un mendigo consuelo, aferrándose a su fuerza y controlar su llanto. Él la observaba, la conocía como para saber que ni siquiera ella tenía tanto valor para seguir pidiéndole aquello, que hasta donde sabían, podía destruir todo el vínculo que existía entre el omega y él. Margaret tenía que verlo, debía comprenderlo.

 _Estúpido Howard,_ pensaba con diversión amarga, _eres un estúpido._

Jamás debió de habérselo pedido a él, nunca. No era lo correcto, no era la forma en que las cosas debían pasar y por supuesto, no era la situación en la que Tony debía enfrentar su primera experiencia en celo.

Entonces George salió de las sombras, posiblemente ya ha terminado de atender las heridas de Jarvis, porque su propia ropa tenía manchas de sangre. Su silueta era peor, puesto que parecía la de un hombre impotente, un hombre de su anchura y carisma que no representaba ahora, sino todo lo contrario, era la imagen misma de alguien perdido. Tal vez, la sangre beta que corría en la pareja de esposos les incitaba con fervor que tranquilizaran al omega y manipularan al alfa para llevar acabo la entrega; pero tanto como que sus controles betas no funcionan a favor de Tony, así como no podían controlarlo a él para actuar bajo sus instintos más salvajes. Su sangre era inferior a la suya o la del omega, y por eso en el rostro de George abundaba la desesperación al saberse inútil en su trabajo natural.

En Peggy la empuja su cariño por su ahijado, pero en George era algo más que apadrinamiento por el chico, era su lobo beta que seguramente rasguñaba cada parte del alma en busca de calmar al omega que lloraba a través de su propio aroma fluido. Ese dato, posiblemente, hacía a George más peligroso para mantener su control intacto. Con el hombre beta no tenía una relación tan profunda así como con Peggy, a él no le importará orillarlo todo lo que haga falta para lograr que se metiera en las sabanas de Anthony.

— Y es nuestro bebé también. — dijo George, posando sus manos sobre los hombros caídos de su esposa, así como sus ojos borgoña se posaron en los suyos azules, suplicantes — Es nuestro y es tuyo.

Sí, era su bebé, el de todos. Golpe bajo.

— Sí lo marco, será para siempre. — ¡por qué no entendía esa parte tan importante! ¡Era un vínculo irrompible! Y aunque hubiera la manera de hacer la unión menos cercana como pareja, ¡sería sumamente doloroso! ¿Querían de verdad, eso para el heredero Stark? La respuesta estaba en los dos pares de ojos matrimoniales.

— Cuando lo marques, él vivirá. Por favor. — presionó George.

— Te necesita. — suplicó nuevamente Peggy, casi en susurro y sin poder mirarlo. Mantenía su cabeza agachada de tal forma que los bucles de su cabello cubrían la mayoría de su rostro, excepto los labios. Labios resecos que con la edad perdieron volumen, pero que seguían manteniéndose finos y llamativos; labios que el beso una vez y aun recordaba la textura y calidez, pero que ahora ya no tenía oportunidad de comprobar si seguían sabiendo igual, ni un poco de ganas para ser sincero.

Con el tiempo, ¿esa sería la forma en la que recordara como sabrán los labios de Anthony? ¿Así de fácil sería olvidar un amor, disminuido por obstáculos del destino, en mero cariño, melancolía y respeto? Al principio y con el corazón estrujándosele un poquito, ya ha aceptado que un día Peggy se marcharía antes que él. De la misma forma, ¿aceptaría que Tony se marchara también o viceversa?

Si quería respuesta a sus preguntas, primero, debía salvar la vida de Tony de la manera más bizarra que se le pudiese ocurrir. Debía hacerlo.

— Bien, lo haré. — las palabras ardieron en su garganta, pero aun así salieron a voluntad. — Subiré ahora. Peggy, deja lo _necesario_ a un lado de la cama de Tony.

Le faltó tiempo a _su_ _chica_ para salir corriendo a cumplir su nueva tarea, y ahora George podía dejar de presionar con sus controles Beta que en vez de servir a la causa, le estaba produciendo a su lobo interno una idea que involucraba el arrancarle la garganta al esposo de su mejor amiga. Irónico era, que nunca odio a George ni porque fue el hombre que se quedó con el corazón de su primer y único amor, pero lo odiaba ahora que intentó controlarlo para meterlo en la cama de un chico de quince años. Su niño, _su_ _chico,_ para variar.

Sí, el destino era en verdad irónico.

Fueron dos minutos exactos los que tardó Peggy en bajar por los escalones pintorescos de su tan cálido hogar, con esa mirada que indicó que tenía ya todo lo necesario en la habitación de Tony. El primer celo de un omega no llegaba a durar más allá de doce horas gracias a su inexperiencia y descontrol de su cuerpo, pero aun así tener comida y agua suficiente siempre era una necesidad al terminar el acto de entrega. Aparte, Carter le dijo que la "medicina correspondiente" estaba en uno de los cajoncitos de la mesita de Anthony. Por "medicina correspondiente", estaba por demás en claro que se trataba del famoso "té de azaleas¹"; un remedio casero que tenía casi el mismo tiempo que las primeras grandes civilizaciones, así como que era un tabú. El remedio en sí, era para impedir la fertilidad después del acto de consumación, o incluso una medida para interrumpir el embarazo.

Aún no se ha estudiado con profundidad según él sabía, pero desde siempre se ha considerado una prohibición que el omega tomara dicho té para evitar el embarazo, y aún hoy en día, el té de azaleas no era comerciable más que en colonias afroamericanas o quienes se dedicaran a la venta de marihuana y esas cosas. Él porque Peggy tenía dicho té, no era su asunto, pero daba gracias a los cielos por contar con él. Lo último que les faltaba, era que Tony tuviese un bebé a los quince años. Un bebé de ambos, santo cielo.

George ya había salido de la casa con Jarvis, encerrados ambos en el cobertizo y Peggy fue a seguirlos, recordándole que pasara lo que pasara, era la única manera de salvar a Tony. Sí, escucharlo no sirvió de nada pero ya no quiso seguir mortificándola, a lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle que le había escuchado. Lo más sensato era no estar presente en el mismo lugar donde se ejecutaría una unión como la suya, siendo el primer celo del omega, pero todos temían que algún otro individuo ajeno al problema siguiera el rastro tan delicioso y atrayente del omega, y que después Steve le saltara encima para matarlo por haber interrumpido. Por ese motivo, ellos se quedaban cercas de ser necesario.

No es como si estuviese dispuesto a dejarse dócil por completo a sus instintos, pero ya que el aroma de Tony le hacía temblar las piernas y a su autocontrol era casi un fantasma, mejor no tentar a la suerte. No era un delito matar a alguien que interrumpiese una unión sí el alfa se encontraba sometido a su lobo interno, por muy bizarro que sonase eso, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo.

Una vez Peggy salió, no perdió más tiempo y fue directo a la habitación de Tony. Le gustaría decirse que fue a paso de tortuga en un intento de evitar la futura trama, pero sería mentira. Una vez teniendo la dirección del aromático calor del chico hasta la punta de su tabique nasal, pasó los escalones casi volando. La sensatez se fue de paseo.

Steve al abrir la puerta fue golpeado completamente en el rostro con el aroma lleno de feromonas abundantes, calentando su rostro así como sus fosas nasales, por todo su aparato respiratorio se sintió una inflamación ante lo dulce. Cerró a sus espaldas la puerta, con más fuerza de la que quiso, en un intento de que ese aroma se quedará sólo en esa habitación y evitar algún altercado del tipo que fuera.

Jamás se cansó del aroma de Tony, siempre siendo una de sus fuentes tranquilizantes para sus malos días; lo exquisito de la fresa, lo que le definía como masculino era el aceite de maquina quedándose en su piel, lo dulce y degustable de la miel. Un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido, pero siempre con el joven a donde fuera. Antes le llenaba de ternura, ahora lograba que sus pupilas de dilataran en una rendija por lo caliente del ambiente.

No había entrado a la habitación de Tony desde que este cumplió los once años y se cansó de los cuentos infantiles. Ahora y bajo una mirada rápida en un intento inútil de no dirigir tan rápido su vista al punto central del cuarto donde provenían gemidos, observó que todos los juguetes desaparecieron por instrumentos mecánicos indescifrables para él, papeles por todo el escritorio y sobre el suelo, una sola zona donde se mantenían los peluches de dos ositos perfilados perfectamente en la pared azul al lado del ropero. Debajo de este, tres garrafones de dos litros de agua, emparedados envueltos y ¿eso era un tubito de lubri…? No. No. No, no y no.

Se acordaría de ese rincón hasta que Tony le dijese que tenía hambre o sed.

Fuera de eso, eran pocas las cosas en el cuarto, pero que representaban perfectamente al chico.

Chico. Santo cielo, que de verdad haría esto con un chico de quince años.

— Steve…

Su nombre, con ese tono, a ese volumen, con esa sedosidad...

Enfocó su vista por primera vez en el problema real. No, en la persona _real,_ que estaba en el centro de una cama matrimonial entre sabanas hechas un revoltijo, transformándose en el centro de todo su universo.

Antes de la guerra no fue un alfa que llamara mucho la atención, y durante ésta sólo estuvo con una beta una única vez en lo que se podía considerar una relación complicada. Vino el hielo, luego sus dos décadas y media dormido, congelado y luego revivido; durante ese lapso hasta la actualidad sus "encuentros" fueron más bien esporádicos y por mera necesidad de su cuerpo, con adultos por demás experimentados para que la acción resultara satisfactoria y corta.

Pero ahora era diferente, porque por única vez se encontraba con un omega menor en su "primera vez", que de igual forma podía considerarse para él también. Tal vez sea por ese motivo, que en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y cremoso de Tony, perdió la razón.

Anthony no era un ser de gran altura ni con muchas afinidades en su silueta, tampoco tenía lunares llamativos o vello que admirar, y sin embargo, piernas anchas se abrían y cerraban con pereza y sensualidad innata, caderas que eran estrechas que hacían de la cintura una figura delineada y el hueso de su pelvis se asomaba con deleite en sus inclinaciones.

El omega se estaba retorciendo en la cama, la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba en una dirección diferente a otra, estirando por completo los músculos mientras se presentaba sin glamour ante él. Había un abdomen liso sin ninguna marca, así como brazos delgados cuyas manos estrujaban las telas bajo los dedos que se abrían y cerraban con fuerza.

Del cuello virgen resaltaban las venas por donde corría sangre caliente, llenando sus mejillas seguramente para que tuvieran aquel tono manzana que se apetecía, acompañados en similitud con el brillo de los labios delgados.

Las orejas se sonrojaban por igual, pero eran cubiertas siempre por rizos rebeldes que las escondían con parecida envidia. Mientras tanto, el rostro de Tony se encontraba fruncido y desesperado, tanto que con sus grandes ojos abiertos sólo pudo mirarlo a él con una nueva chispa que jamás estuvo en aquellos iris chocolate que se encontraban humedecidos.

— Steve… Steve, duele. Ayúdame. — el tono de voz del chico tampoco era normal, sino que más bien parecía que cantaba con una habilidad hipnotizante, abrumadora.

Sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él, algo a lo que no pudo darle nombre aunque doliese demasiado. Aún así, dio los primeros pasos hacía la cama del chico mientras se quitaba su propia chaqueta y la dejaba tirada por el suelo, así como se fue sacando los zapatos primero.

El omega por fin se ha dado cuenta que el alfa ya estaba encaminándose hacía el, por lo tanto, sus feromonas se soltaron con más sutileza alrededor de ambos, como si con ello se intentara cerrar la brecha en ambos. Para esos momentos ya se sentía mareado, adormilado y era consiente que su respiración se hizo tan pesada que las aletas de su nariz se sacudieron a la par. Aún no dejaba de creer que era una mala idea, un vil acto en contra de un menor del cual se estaría aprovechando por su instinto natural, pero sus fuerzas de voluntad ya iban cayendo.

Pero necesitaba saberlo, aunque sin mucha lucidez, necesitaba escuchar a palabras de su niño que estaba aceptando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

— Tony — llamó al pequeño cuando llegó a su cama, cuando se sentó en la orilla de un colchón húmedo. — Tony…

Al castañito le costó lo suyo, pero logró ubicar su dirección y mirarlo fijamente. Por un momento, Steve estuvo seguro que el chico de verdad le estaba prestando atención, que no estaba bajo la influencia de su necesidad piogénica., con esos ojos tan grandes sepultados bajo una montaña de pestañas rizadas y elevadas.

— Necesito escuchar que tú quieres consumarlo. — su corazón palpitaba, le zumbaba en sus oídos con cada arrítmico latido — Si no quieres que sea yo, podemos buscar a alguien más. Si no quieres crear la unión, veremos la forma de salvarte, investigaremos hasta el fin del mundo para no someterte a esto. Sí no quieres hacer nada, me estaré contigo hasta que se termine.

Sus palabras nunca fueron más sinceras, nunca en ninguna otra situación, estaría dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno de ida y vuelta con tal de encontrarle otra opción a su niño, sí así lo quería. Lo último que deseaba era unirse al chico sí esté ansiaba ser libre, si el cachorro llegaba a conocer el amor de verdad, sufriría. Steve no se preocupaba por él, jamás ha pensado en sus consecuencias que le frustrarían la vida, sino que únicamente pensaba, respiraba y vivía para el bienestar de los suyos, de Tony.

Sí el pequeño Stark quería vincularse, así lo haría, lo aceptaba y procuraría que al menos la experiencia no sea tan deprimente. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de Anthony, aunque fuese por mero egoísmo.

El pequeño adolescente no tardó en responder y con apariencia de estar lucido de verdad, aunque era como si le costara más trabajo encontrar las palabras correctas. Boqueó un poco con sus befos hinchados, tembló de sus manos cuando estas se sujetaron a la tela de su camisa del uniforme militar, pero sus ojos nunca titubearon.

— Yo te necesito ahora. Necesito _esto_. — la palma de Tony acunó su mejilla, dejando que ambas pieles sintieran la diferencia de temperatura con la de la habitación helada.

Entonces la mirada decidida del joven vacilo, mientras con su pulgar dócilmente acariciaba la piel recién afeitada de su cara. Steve debía felicitarse, ese tacto apenas y pudo descontrolarlo poco.

— Pero sí no es lo que tú quieres, s… Si vas a enojarte conmigo…-

Su Tony, su bello niño mimado y berrinchudo, pese a su carácter nada dócil, siempre estaba preocupado por el parecer de los demás. Con eso último, Steve aceptó el destino por fin; apretó contra su cachete la palma caliente del chico, así como cerraba sus propios ojos mientras se inclinaba con cuidado, sobre el rostro del otro.

— Esta bien. — dio el primer beso sobre la coronilla, cuyos cabellos invasores cosquillearon bajo su nariz. — Todo estará bien.

Entonces beso la frente humectada, caliente por el ambiente.

— Estoy aquí.

Dio un tercer beso a cada parpado.

— Siempre, aunque me encuentre del otro lado del mundo, me tendrás aquí.

Fue bajando con pequeños besitos sin separarse de la suave y tierna piel, mientras sentía como su cuerpo ya no podía seguir quieto y se arrimaba contra el más pequeño.

— Estaré contigo.

Dio un besito más un mordisco, ahí en el cuello del menor donde iría futuramente la imprenta de su vínculo, la marca de su unión. Una zona bastante erógena, a juzgar por el gemido pequeño y enloquecedor que soltó el menor.

Su mano diestra aún mantenía apretujando la mano de Anthony, pero la otra sin nada que hacer, se fue deslizando por el joven pecho, causando temblores en este último y un acto de desesperación que los obligaba a ambos a tener más contacto.

— Estaré bien — dijo Tony, con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello y cabello rubio, mientras disfrutaba y vibraba por las caricias. —, sí estás conmigo.

Steve no volvió a responder, simple y sencillamente buscó el rostro del menor y atrapo en el acto la boca del pequeño, dando posiblemente, lo que era el primer beso del chico. Bien, no negará que aquello causo cierta satisfacción en él, pero lo adjuntaría al alfa posesivo que llevaba interno.

Y es que se notaba la inexperiencia de Tony, sobre cómo se asustó al principio con el beso en los labios pese a que este era bastante adorable e infantil. Del como su cuerpo no dejaba de erizarse bajo su mano, o la pasividad con la que se dejaba mover e inclinar a su antojo sobre el colchón.

En corto tiempo y perdiendo la ternura del momento, aunque no la sensibilidad, todo lo demás paso demasiado rápido y en repetidas ocasiones.

Steve se pasó la noche subiendo y bajando por todo lo largo que era Anthony, disfrutando ya sin mucho pudor y con la mera lengua, toda la piel que se le presentó del adolescente, atestiguando de verdad toda la soltura de la piel, su rigidez donde se debía y suavidad en su mayoría. El aroma que picó en sus fosas nasales nacía prácticamente de todo el cuerpo, por lo que con ella cubrió el camino desde donde se le permitía, que era todo cual él quisiera porque Tony se mostraba convertido en una masa únicamente de gemidos persuasivos.

Toco con ambas manos la rectitud de sus extremidades, subió por las torneadas piernas adolescentes que incitaban a ser marcadas también, bajó por todo el camino de su espina dorsal y perdió sus dedos, sin pena ni pesadumbre, entre la unión de tan redondo trasero.

Y fueron también varios los momentos, donde su miembro se enterró hasta en lo más profundo del chico y esté le arañaba toda la espalda y los brazos pese a que se aferraba a la cercanía que prometía tremenda posición. El cuerpo del moreno siempre estuvo debajo del suyo, pero se estiraba y encogía, se tensaba y relajaba a su merced; y cada vez que llegó a tocar aquel punto maravilloso del omega pudo ver como las cejas se fruncían, los ojos se cerraban con fuerza y de sus labios salían los más sonoros de los gritos. Llegó a pasar que al llegar el orgasmo de ambos, curiosamente al mismo tiempo la mayoría de las veces acontecidas, Tony se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo y cerrando cualquier tipo de distancia, disfrutando del desenlace que rápidamente se cortaba para empezar de nuevo.

Tal vez no era la forma en la que esperaba que todo sucediera, incluso puede que no fuera la correcta ni el momento perfecto, ni una entrega romántica de almas gemelas; que ambos después estarían incomodos por la nueva relación que tendrían que enfrentar juntos, literalmente. Pero con toda honestidad, fuera de la ética y la moral, tampoco fue una experiencia que se pudiese despreciar tan fácilmente. Mucho menos, conociendo por fin la fuerza de las piernas de Tony, cuando presionaban a sus costados en un intento desenfrenado de tenerlo _dentro,_ más tiempo y con mayor profundidad.

Se perdió la cuenta del número de orgasmos obtenidos, pero no fue hasta el final que el sistema omega por fin termino de sucumbir y apelar por la mordida de vinculación, la misma que incitaría a su propio miembro de hincharse dentro del menor para consumir la unión.

La mordida era diferente para cada quien, además de que para los tipo de clase superiores, esta se mostraba como una herramienta también. Dependiendo de la fortaleza de sus marcados, era lo que estas les brindaban como don, así mismo, mantenía una conexión compartida según la pasión de la relación en mantenerse unida. Pero tanto alfa como omega superiores estaban tan ocupados en disfrutar las sensaciones frescas y nuevas, que no se dieron cuenta de que tan "conectados" se encontraban en su nuevo vinculo.

Y así fue como sucedió, que al final, Tony terminó con tremenda marca en el cuello, que Steve naturalmente perdiera la mitad de sus energías y ambos cayeran dormidos en un sueño sin formas ni colores, sólo una oscuridad pacifica compartida.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó mientras se volvía a sentar el cama, en el mismo sitio que había madrugado, mientras le tendía a su acompañante un nuevo vaso de agua.

— Te apuesto a que dudaste en preguntar eso. — respondió el castaño sin importarle tener la boca llena de comida, a la misma vez que tomaba de nuevo su vaso lleno y desaparecía con plenitud el contenido de este.

— Te apuesto a que no hay forma de tocar este tema sin preguntar eso. — no es que estuviese enojado o incomodo, todo lo contrario, se encontraba relajado más que nunca desde que había despertado del hielo. Pero tampoco quería que el menor tomara esa calma como excusa para quitarle la importancia merecida a los hechos recientes.

Los hechos recientes eran, que se habían pasado gran parte de la tarde del día anterior y toda la noche de esa madrugada teniendo intimidad hasta el cansancio. Lo normal de hecho, era que el cuerpo de un omega primerizo tardara en terminar su formación para el apareamiento antes de poder llevar acabo la vinculación, que era cuando la pareja llegaba al clímax y se estuviese preparando engendrar el bebé, así como la unión de almas.

La unión de almas, era casi el mismo significado que el matrimonio en todo aspecto de procreación y comunidad, llegando a tener los mismos derechos y deberes en y para la pareja. Las religiones más antiguas, de hecho, así celebraban realmente la culminación de una boda; la marca era como los anillos en los dedos que demostraban la pertenencia a otra persona, considerándose como un compromiso _hasta que la muerte los separe_. Pero a principios del siglo XIV se comenzó a creer que era algo poco civilizado, entonces, nacieron las celebraciones de bodas con rituales, fiestas y toda la cosa llamativa que se conocía hoy en día, dejando la parte de la intimidad, como meramente íntima y privada.

Gracias al cielo.

La única diferencia entre un matrimonio y una "unión de almas", era que el matrimonio era declarado en papel y con las leyes del hombre adornando su juramento; además, se creó más a favor de los betas que querían unirse a omegas u alfas, ya que una marca en el cuello no significaba lo mismo para ellos que para sus hermanos de género. Los betas eran la parte neutral entre los hijos de la naturaleza, teniendo un poco de todo de sus hermanos de género no necesitaban la unión como tal para compartir fortalezas o colonizar de forma terrenal. Por lo tanto, antes no les servía de mucho esa alianza y por lo tanto, carecía de la misma importancia.

Como último dato, antes tampoco existían divorcios como tales, sino la idea del "desplazamiento" que solo consistía en que las parejas viviera cada quien en una casa por separado, si es que la relación ya no podía mantenerse. De todas formas, muchos creían que el "matrimonio" se creó también para encubrir escándalos de los omegas con apellidos importantes, que tomados a la fuerza se querían evitar la deshonra. Típico de mentes oprimidas aristócratas.

La unión de almas, además, también conllevaba una deuda de vida con la otra persona; ya no había separación nunca, ni porque dejasen de amarse, de intentarlo sólo conllevaría a mucho sufrimiento diariamente, en algunos casos, ocasionaba la muerte. Literalmente y como el nombre lo dice, las almas y la vida del compañero sentimental estaban entrelazadas y atadas la una a la otra, así como la mente y sus sentidos.

Después estaba el tema de las almas gemelas, que al unirse confinaban un don mucho más grande. Era más una leyenda que una verdad estipulada, pero se dice incluso que la pareja de almas destinadas se convertía en una sola, compartiendo absolutamente todo. Meros rumores solamente, porque no es normal ni tan sencillo que alguien encuentre a su alma gemela, pero la leyenda existía de todas formas.

Y es así, entonces, como es que terminaron ellos dos. Ahora estaban más que prometidos el uno con el otro, sino que ante los ojos de cualquiera que fuera tradicional o un poco creyente, eran un matrimonio como tal.

Steve bufó ante la idea, puesto que estaba casado con alguien a quien le llevaba como cuarenta años literales. Pero así eran las cosas todavía hoy en día.

Pero estaba preocupado por Tony, porque esté no le ha respondido a su pregunta. El chico terminó de comer su quinto emparedado, dejo su vaso vacío sobre una mesita al lado de su cómoda y permaneció sentado con un dedo tambaleante sobre su propio brazo.

El joven ya debía de estar consiente la magnitud de sus últimas actividades, de lo que significaban en verdad lo que acaban de hacer aunque no hubiese un papel a la mano que lo confirmase. Steve se preguntaba si no era ahora, cuando Tony se arrepentiría de haberse unido a él tras un acto de feromonas alocadas.

Mientras se volvía a meter bajo las sabanas y las colchas en esa noche tan fría, observó como el joven – decirle niño sería sumamente raro a partir de ahora –, se sobaba con su mano izquierda ahí donde la mordida palpitaba todavía, rojiza y alucinante combinando perfectamente con la piel acaramelada de Tony. Los dedos del castaño recreaban la silueta de sus dientes, una y otra vez, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Pero Steve no detectó en ningún momento temor o rechazó, sino mero estoicismo de alguien que pensaba a una velocidad diferente. Digno de Stark Junior.

— Es todo, ¿soy tuyo ahora? — habló por fin el joven a su lado, aunque aún parecía sumergido en su mente.

— En teoría, y ante los demás, sí. Es todo. — respondió con lentitud, procurando sonar tranquilo con el tema y que Tony entendiera de verdad a lo que se enfrentaría ahora. — Pero, recuerda que sólo tú vas a decidir estar con quien tú quieras, esto no te está obligando a nada, sino que te está protegiendo.

O eso trataba de pensar él, porque era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo. Peggy tenía razón, una vez ambos estando alejados no tenía por qué haber represalias en que Anthony intentase tener una relación normal, aunque a la pareja de este le pudiese costar un poco comprender que Tony no era alguien libre como tal, al menos podía intentarlo por un rato y conocer de mundo y la "maravillosa" vida romántica. O algo así.

Creía que eso era lo que le molestaba al heredero Stark y por lo que lo mantenía tan pensativo, pero una vez más se equivocaba con él, porque Stark hijo se giró a él con el ceño fruncido y ojos insistentes.

— También tú, ¿verdad? Podrás seguir estando con quien quieras.

— Sí, pero ese no es el punto aquí. — Steve no entendía a que venía aquello, si no era él por quien debía pensar.

— Creo que _es_ el punto de todo esto, Steve. — insistió Tony, con su tono tan llamativo y lleno de agrio mensaje que insinuaba un claro "eres un idiota".

Sí, ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese "tono".

Prefirió concentrarse mejor en el tema, intentando sonar lo suficientemente claro para que su nuevo _compañero_ entendiera de una buena vez quien era el peor parado en todo eso. Para un alfa no era problema tener más de una pareja sin tener problemas por la marca, pero para un omega por muy clase superior que fuese… Bueno, pregúntenselo a los omegas del siglo XIV por quienes se inventó el dichoso matrimonio.

— Tony, yo no quiero estar con nadie a plazo largo, entiende eso. Si no quería marcarte, era porque creía que tendríamos tiempo de que encontraras a alguien para enamorarte, conocer mucha gente, ser libre de escoger. Ahora, si quisieras iniciar una relación con alguien deberás dar muchas explicaciones o muchas mentiras, sé que será difícil.

Se supone que Tony era un genio, se lo demostró cuando rodó sus ojos exasperado y quitándole importancia a su monologo con presunción y un aleteo de su mano.

— Lo entiendo, en serio. — con sus ojos azules demostró que no le creía ni un ápice, mientras que Tony boqueó ofendido y molesto al mismo tiempo — ¡Qué sí lo entiendo! ¡Pero que denso eres! Aparte, no es que planee tener una relación, sólo que tengo un plan y desgraciadamente, ¡dicho plan necesitaba que nadie me saltara encima tan deliberadamente!

Con lo último dicho, Tony dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las colchas calientitas. Se alegró un poquito, por desconcertante que fuese, que al menos se siga comportando como un niño berrinchudo; quería ignorar, además, que parte de su alegría también se debía a que Tony dejo en claro que no planeaba tener una relación con alguien más.

Algo dentro de él estaba yendo muy, muy lejos con su volátil imaginación. Mejor, decidió copiar la misma acción que el joven castaño y se recostó sobre el agradable colchón con las cobijas cubriéndole del clima tan congelado, peor aun cuando solo estaba vistiendo sus pantalones a plena madrugada.

Giró su cuerpo para tener el bulto a su visión, intentando no recordar que bajo esas colchas y sabanas estaba un cuerpo juvenil que ya conocía con cada uno de sus sentidos, ubicándose únicamente en jalar un poco de ella para insistir en que el chico dejara su drama en paz y tuvieran una sana conversación.

— Lamento que hayas pasado por eso. — habló en tono bajito, refiriéndose a lo de ser asaltado deliberadamente. Qué más quisiera él que Tony no hubiese tenido que pasar por aquello.

— Algo bueno salió de esto. — la voz del joven salió amortiguada por tantas telas encima, pero no le pareció que siguiera ofendido. Además, se extrañó por lo que le dijo.

— ¿Qué le vez de bueno?

Tony con rapidez, se quitó de su rostro las colchas y sabanas, despeinándose aún más por su acto tan descuidado. Era un buen tramo de centímetros lo que le separaban, pero con sus ojos tan redondos, pareciera que la distancia en ambos no existía.

— Puedo presumir que mi primer celo fue con el capitán América. — lo dicho con una sonrisa tan salvaje, que pareció un anuncio bizarro sin nada que envidiarle. Al contrario, le dislocó escuchar aquello con tan descarada presunción que se quedó callado buenos y largos segundos de shock.

Pero cuando los segundos pasaban y el encontraba lo dicho, más descarado que con verdadero interés, le quito la importancia que debía. Sonaba alocado, raro y hasta el mismo sabía que no lo andaría diciendo por las calles como su quinceañero trato de hacerle creer.

— Ya nadie me recuerda como el capitán América. — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, en un intento de terminar con el tema. Pero Tony sólo bufo burlón, soltando una leve risita diabólica.

— Tienes un jodido museo en DC. — se burló el castaño con sorna infantil, aunque Steve estuvo a punto de sermonearle por tremendo lenguaje.

Casi abrió la boca para amonestarle, pero a esas alturas y en su reciente "relación", la verdad es que de pronto, ya no le pareció necesario ni adecuado. Mejor, se acomodó entre las cobijas y nuevamente, le quitó importancia al asunto.

— Ya no tiene caso que lo intente.

— Nunca tuvo caso.

— Duérmete, mañana será un día pesado. — mejor que así lo hicieran, porque si no se pasaría el resto de la noche escuchándole presumir de su gran intelecto y ya ha perdido demasiadas energías.

— No despiertes en el hielo, capitán. — esas fueron las "buenas noches" que recibió del omega, cerrando sus ojotes brillantes con mera comodidad y satisfacción.

— Te odio. — no lo decía de verdad, cosa que Tony sabía, por lo mismo que sonrió todavía más pese a que ya se estaba perdiendo tan pronto en el mundo de los sueños.

Steve por otro lado, no durmió como tal. Sí mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejo que su cuerpo se relajara casi por completo y ya esperaba el mañana de un nuevo día para lidiar con el dilema que era su vida. Pero no pudo dormir ni soñar, porque sus brazos crispaban en moverse y encerrar el cuerpo joven entre ellos, así como lo estuvieron por un rato cuando los dos se habían quedado dormidos después de haberse _unido._

Cuando ambos culminaron siendo uno, su miembro se hubo hinchado y pegado en el punto interno de Tony, dejándoles la única opción de permanecer abrazados mientras la hinchazón desaparecía y ellos descansaban sin ningún miramiento en como terminaron abrazados y acostados juntos en posición de "cucharita". Esa posición en donde la espalda de Tony se pegó a su pecho con necesidad de mantener el calor, el cómo sus piernas se enredaron unas sobre las otras y que sus grandes brazos apretujaban el cuerpo pequeño contra él, mientras que los brazos delgados se aferraban al agarre con necesidad.

Así fue como despertó primero Steve, cómodo y calientito con Tony bajo su protección y calor. Así era como hubiese querido terminar la noche, o al menos era lo que su cuerpo pedía para descansar por completo.

Cuando Steve despertó a mitad de la noche después de su ultimo "orgasmo" con el omega, lo primero que sintió fue el cuerpo de Tony debajo suyo y apretado contra su pecho, y era de esa forma como es que los dos consiguieron mantenerse tan calientitos teniendo los edredones y colchas más grandes en el suelo, con una única sabana cubriéndoles muy apenas.

Su cerebro apenas despertaba con él, por lo que se quedó en esa posición tal cual sin molestarle o pensar en otras consecuencias. También con su mano libre acaricio aquella marca de sus dientes sobre el cuello de Tony, llenándole de una rara y grande satisfacción al saberse penetrador de esa piel. Sus caricias hacían ronronear a Tony aún durmiente, lo cual también le calmaba su corazón.

Pero era sólo una parte de su mente que obedecía a su lobo interno, por lo que despertó por completo y logró separarse de Tony sin perturbarle el sueño. Al mismo tiempo y recordando sus responsabilidades, buscó mínimo sus pantalones y se paró de la cama para cubrir bien al joven omega con las colchas y edredones faltantes. Luego se fue por la comida y los garrafones de agua, Tony despertó de inmediato y el resto se volvió historia.

Y ahora, ambos acurrucados cada quien en su lado de la cama y Tony dándole la espalda en un giro, él tenía ese dilema.

Pero no podía hacerlo, porque esa acción daría demasiados significados. Por mucho que la espalda de Anthony en este momento le incitara a repetir la posición, debía controlarse y también dar la media vuelta sobre el colchón, en busca de la calma.

Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta, que Tony tampoco pudo dormir.

* * *

Taaaadaaa!

Hola! Sí, ya sé, ha pasado una eternidad desde que prometí actualizar pero… Pero bueno, lo lamento. No les tengo excusa ni pretexto, tampoco pienso mentirles, así que dejemos las cosas en que ¡lo lamento demasiado! ¡Juro que intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir tanto tiempo sin actualizar!

Luego está el asunto del lemon… Soy un asco en ello, pero juro que intente por todos los medios crear uno. No lo logre, soy un miserable humano que no puede escribir sexo. Así que opte por un lime leve, aunque seguramente se darán cuenta que tampoco me salió muy bien que digamos… ¡Le pido piedad, PIEEEEDAAAAD!

Aparte de eso, alguien ya se está enamorando, ¿no les parece? ¬w¬


	6. No quiero salir de aquí sin ti

**_Parte V: No quiero salir de aquí sin ti._**

* * *

La luz del día se mostraba cálida y aparatosa mientras atravesaba las gruesas cortinas marinas que hacían a medias sus labores de cubrir las ventanas de la habitación. Ese brillo y calidez que denotaba el exterior sólo podía significar que ya no era nada temprano en el momento que fue abriendo los ojos.

Steve podía sentir el calor que emanaba los rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse contra toda barrera que prometían las largas y pesadas cortinas azul marino. Parpadeó un poco para ir despertando, cosa que dada a su vida en la milicia era algo bastante sencillo y gracias a Dios ya no era por el sonar de una estruendosa trompeta.

Parpadeó lo necesario mientras sus entrenados sentidos se acoplaban al ambiente actual para apartarle lo somnoliento de su sistema, y en menos de cinco segundos ahí recostado pudo comprender dónde estaba y por qué, cosa que la respuesta le regreso a una cruda realidad.

Anoche _intimó_ con Tony. No, esa era una manera tan simplista de generalizar el verdadero concepto porque anoche hizo algo más que intimar, sino que se unió en cuerpo y alma con Tony en un lazo inquebrantable y ancestral. Soltó un suspiro, vaya que esa era una mejor descripción y fue agotador reconocerlo.

Pero ya no podía seguir llorando por la leche derramada como diría su madre, sino que comenzaba un nuevo día y a su parecer ya era bastante tarde. Volteó su rostro y se topó con un revoltijo de hebras castañas sobresaliendo de un bulto de mantas, dicho bulto era el joven que lo acompañaba, plácidamente durmiente.

El aroma de Tony jamás se cansaría de inhalarlo en la menor de las oportunidades, y cómo si fuese aire fresco de una mañana a campo abierto, inspiró líricamente la fragancia que llenaba la habitación completa, distinguiendo entre el hedo a sudor y frenesí que aún restaba en el lugar, sobresalía el tenue perfume de fresas, miel y aceite de motor que siempre acompaño al omega, pero también pudo reconocer un poco de vainilla y tierra húmeda, características de su propia esencia.

El conjunto le hizo fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz, inhalar repetidas veces y concentrarse en su "combinación". No era grotesco, en realidad le recordaba vagamente a un postre a mitad de un picnic por darle una imagen llamativa, pero dado que no estaba acostumbrado, en su nariz picaba el curioso perfume conformado por él y su compañero de unión. Tendría que acostumbrarse solamente a ello, puede que tal vez más al rato y con más tiempo le pregunte a uno de sus amigos qué tan diferente olía ahora.

Bueno, eso lo haría en cuanto se ponga de pie.

Recriminándose a sí mismo por perder tanto tiempo en banalidades, levanto el edredón de su cuerpo y se fue irguiendo con cuidado sobre el colchón, sus acciones siendo tan cautelosas como en una misión de sigilo para no despertar al otro soñador.

Las sabanas y edredones sobre Tony le impedían ver su rostro o más allá de su cuerpo, por lo que aún no podía descartar que tenga alguna herida o secuela de lo sucedido. Intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible e incluso peleó un poco con el lobo cuando éste se sacudía en su interior para no tener ningún miramiento más que el de poseer al omega, su autocontrol fue de ayuda al menos para evitar mayor brusquedad, pero se lamentaba en los últimos instantes tras la "anudación" y durante la "unión de almas" dejo de sentir su mente como propia de racionalidad y sólo se dejó llevar por lo que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todas la emociones y todas las sensaciones abrumadores y desbocadas que lo embriagaron a tal punto de perder la conciencia. Eso último era lo preocupante y le apuraba y llenaba de ansiedad no poder concretar si Tony necesitase de atenciones médicas.

Claro que cuando se levantaron en la madrugada, o bueno, casi al amanecer, Anthony no mostraba ninguna incomodidad más que la de su espalda baja al sentarse sin almohadones que le acomodasen. De todas maneras, necesitaba asegurarse que no restaban ningún tipo de secuelas, desgraciadamente el omega decidió ser un taco de mantas protectoras en ese instante y eso impedía en su tarea personal.

Además, que no quería preguntarle eso frente a frente. Vale, que tenía que ser el maduro de los dos, y eso porque el joven no tenía ni la actitud ni daba señales de ser alguien sensato, pero no significaba que la vergüenza y la culpa se le hayan desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Pero ya qué, tendría que hacerlo. También debía preparar aunque sea una merienda justa para recobrar las energías pérdidas para ambos y de paso que el castaño se tomase el té de azaleas antes de que pasara más tiempo; durante su recuperación nocturna no se acordó de él ni por asomo ya que estaba completamente concentrado en no entrar en pánico y alimentar al omega recién anudado que exigía agua como sediento en el desierto.

Del té no podía pasar más de doce horas de la consumación para tomarse dos dosis de su líquido, y las pequeñas heridas que pudiese tener el joven también debían checarse antes de que se formaran graves. Debía hacerse cargo él en primera porque le ponía histérico saber que el joven pueda estar herido y peor aún por su culpa, además de eso, ya formaba parte de su responsabilidad como el alfa del omega.

 _Ugh._

Náuseas y tripas revolviéndose en su interior fue lo que sintió con aquello último. Oficialmente ya era el alfa de Tony, a toda ley con todo y parafilias. No volvería a referirse a él mismo de esa manera tal vez en la próxima década.

Necesitaba un baño, eso ahora era mucho más urgente y le borraría las arcadas que sentía brotar de él metafóricamente.

Se puso de pie al fin y caminó presuroso al baño que tenía el castaño dentro de su habitación, pero en su trayecto logró ver algo a lo que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora y solo porque el brillo del sol cayó en el objeto de su miramiento. Las dos placas metálicas del ejercito que le había regalado a Tony para que conservará su olor, y que de hecho el omega no se hubo quitado desde esa noche hasta aparentemente ahora, posiblemente por la pelea que tuvieron, estaban al lado del osito de peluche de Capitán America; se acercó a ellas y las notó con polvo sobre su superficie fría, sonriendo con lastima. Si, seguramente Tony decidió quitárselas al estar enfadado con él, y puede que por ello haya sido atacado en medio del camino.

Una parte de él quiso volver a enojarse contra el joven que cometió esa imprudencia al no llevar su esencia con él, una forma de que los demás notaran que era protegido. Pero la otra parte, una que de hecho era mucho más grande que su negatividad, le dijo que Tony de todas maneras no tenía obligación de usar algo que le molestaba de otra persona, él mismo. Fue un descuido, sí, pero a su parecer un acto razonable. Decidió no pensar más en ello, sólo tomo las placas y las pego a su cuello que mantenía el aroma sobre sus poros expuestos, así si el chico decidía volver a ponérselas, su propósito seguiría siendo útil.

Después de dejarlas en su lugar, retomó su caminó encerrándose detrás de la puerta del baño que era la entrada de su burbuja de relajación. El baño no tenía más aroma que el antiséptico, alejando las esencias de su culminación del otro lado de su barrera, fue mucho mejor manera para que su mente cayera en blanco y sólo disfrutara del agua corriendo por su cuerpo, sin pensar ni imaginar nada, sólo dejándose empapar por las gotas de la regadera y enjabonándose con el champú neutro que encontró allí.

Fue casi poético, como si estuviese lavando sus pecados junto con sus temores, recobrándole el espíritu y el buen aspecto, diciéndose a sí mismo mientras terminaba de quitarse toda la espuma que de esto algo bueno podía salir.

Salió del a ducha con las energías bien renovadas, enrollándose la toalla azul que solía tener ahí pendiente cada que se quedaba en la casa de su mejor amiga. Peggy pensó en todo, porque también recuerda haber visto un par de sus prendas olvidadas al lado de los galones de agua.

Salió de la habitación y encontró rápidamente su ropa, poniéndosela de inmediato en caso que el castaño abriese los ojos. Bueno, que ahora resultaba ser algo tonto dado el hecho de que estuvieron sin prenda alguna más de doce horas y piel contra piel, pero no es cómo si se tuviese que hacer una costumbre verse desnudos a partir de ahora.

Fue entonces cuando notó por el reloj sobre el burocito que estaba al lado de la puerta lo tarde que en realidad era. Ya iban a ser la una de la tarde. No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Se giró por uno de los vasos desechables que allí tenía sobre una mesita y lo llenó de agua, luego se giró entre las cosas medicamentos esparcidas deliberadamente, encontrando así una bolsita pequeña y transparente con pétalos secos de lo que fue alguna vez una azalea violeta; molidas a tal punto de ser polvo gracias a la fuerza de sus dedos, las dejó caer sobre el líquido y agitó con una cucharita larga. Lo apestoso del aroma le hizo arrugar la nariz y ahogo un gruñido por parte de su inconforme lobo interno, pero a paso decidido se giró y se encaminó a la cama.

Llegó y se sentó en el mismo lugar que durmió, con su mano libre estiró el brazo y acarició la mata castaña que se revelaba contra la gravedad. Sonrió un poco pensando que justo así era la forma de ser de Tony.

El susodicho gimió contento contra las caricias, pero cuando en un acto de diversión jaló poquito y con cariño uno de los desasidos rizos cafés, teniendo como respuesta un gruñido inconforme y un manotazo que sólo sirvió para hacerlo reír. Volvió a tomar del mechoncito y está vez observó como enfurruñado y con lagañas en las esquinas de sus ojos, Tony apartaba sus edredones de su rostro y giraba para verle sobre su hombro, mirándolo con recelo en su contra.

— Buenos días. — le sonrió con inocencia mientras el joven entrecerraba más la vista

— No le veo nada de buenos. — refunfuñó enojón — ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?

— El sol está en lo alto, ya es más de medio día. — viendo que el joven iba a volver a esconderse bajo las sabanas, lo tomó del hombro para evitar que desapareciera, y le puso de frente el vasito — Anda, despiértate. Debes tomarte esto.

Tony también hizo una muesca grotesca cuando el aromita lo golpeó en la cara teniendo el líquido frente a frente, mientras se mantenía en su misma posición y con la intención clara en volver a dormir.

— ¿Es chocolate caliente? — comento sarcástico

— No, es té de…-

— Entonces no, muchas gracias. Sólo los británicos toman tanto té, por suerte yo no lo soy.

— Tony, es necesario que te lo tomes, ahora. — su agarré sobre el hombro se hizo determinado, de tal forma que cuando el cuerpo del omega intentó recostarse se vio obligado a maniobrar para no perder equilibrio y caer del otro lado de la cama.

Tony se vio desesperado por volver a dormir, tanto así que se sentó mucho mejor ignorando su casi caída y dejo que los cobertores se le resbalaran, dispuesto a dar pelear para volver a dormir. Mientras, Steve no tuvo fuerza para no girar su visión hacía donde estaba la marca resaltando contra la piel acaramelada del omega. Allí y como si fuese un aro de fuego ardiente, estaban sus incisiones caninas, dándole un estirón por todo el cuerpo ante una descarga de euforia que oprimido a tiempo. Era su instinto primitivo respondiendo ante una marca de propiedad, cosa que no se podía permitir pensar de otro ser humano, mucho menos si se trataba de Anthony.

Y mientras él se peleaba contra sus pensamientos, Tony parecía ahora mucho más serio mirando con desconfianza el té que le tendía.

— ¿Té de azaleas¹? — dijo el joven en un tono difícil, mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus manos.

— ¿Sabes para qué es? — Steve preguntó de forma lenta, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno al futuro comportamiento del castaño. Sin embargo, éste no respondía y seguía mirando el líquido con rectitud — ¿Estas bien, Tony?

A veces pasaba que en los omegas primerizos, el espíritu del lobo era mucho más fuerte y sensible cuando sus emociones estuvieron recientemente expuestas, como en el caso del celo; a ocurrido que el instinto omega se ofende cuando intentan tomar el té e incluso otros se vuelven agresivos, pese a que su primera acción era tomar el dicho té de forma voluntaria. Steve esperaba que ese tipo de facetas no nacieran o desbordaran tanto en su compañero, porque sería muy difícil para él tratar de convencerlo a la buena y humana manera de que era por su bien.

— ¿Tony? — repitió su pregunta con notoria preocupación.

Pero sus preocupaciones eran infundadas, porque Anthony cómo si despertase de un trance malvado, abrió sus ojos al completo y llevó rápidamente el vaso a sus labios para beber todo el contenido de mal sabor. Eso último lo supo con el amargo gesto en el rostro joven.

— Sí, sólo sigo dormido. — respondió por fin entre mueca y mueca, mientras le tendía de vuelta ahora el vaso vacío —; Ya sé por qué no es popular: sabe horrible.

— Sí, el sabor tiene toda la culpa. — Steve soltó una risita entre aliviada e irónica, pero después de unos breves segundos de silencio volvió a preguntar — Entiendes que es necesario, ¿cierto?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! — exclamó dramático, Stark ofendido — Ahora tú pareces el que perdió la cabeza.

Steve tomó aquello cómo una afirmación a que sí, se encontraba muy bien. Se puso de pie y caminó directo a las cortinas de la habitación para abrirlas de un solo jalón, escuchando el gruñido molesto del otro.

— Hay que salir de aquí. El aroma ya se ha disipado. — abrió las ventanas de par en par, esperando que de esa forma el hedor se dispersará mucho más rápido.

El día se mostraba con un gran sol por el cielo, pero las nubes siempre grises en el campo ingles se veían venir del oriente. A sus alrededores no había nada más distinguible que los perfumes del campo y la tierra fructífera del lugar, más uno que otro soldado que Peggy tenía para vigilar el perímetro de sus terrenos, pero eran casi imperceptibles y estaba seguro que nadie más que él por su poderoso olfato podía distinguirlos.

El día parecía iba a ser normal, pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Se giró de vuelta y se quedó observando como Tony ya estaba sentado sobre el colchón con todas las sabanas envueltas en él, dejando ver de su cuello para arriba y los pulgares de sus pies únicamente, con un ojo semi-abierto y el otro luchando para mantenerse firme en su altura. Era una imagen que le haría reír en otro momento, teniendo esos rizos cacao de punta a punta como entretenimiento privado, y es que era realmente graciosa la forma no-madrugadora del muchacho.

— Ahora soy el único que apesto. — farfulló el chico arrugando la nariz, mientras intentó ponerse de pie.

Pero su acción de vio interrumpida por los temblores de sus piernas, acto que le hizo recargar todo el cuerpo en la pared en un rápido reflejo de su parte. Steve ya estaba prácticamente a dos pasos de estar frente a él y cargarlo para llevarlo a donde sea que le dijera. No era para sonrojarse ahora, no tenía derecho, pero sabía que los temblores en las piernas caramelo del chico de debía al trato al que fueron sometidas en sus actividades durante la noche, y de saberlo hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas en su contra, así como las de Tony.

Pero el muchacho intentó controlarse lo más pronto que pudo y le detuvo en su intento de cargarlo, otorgándole unos minutos para observar como lograba ponerse en una posición recta y seguro de sí mismo, como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

— Te ayudo…-

— Nop. — Tony le interrumpió, con toda su aura brillando de dignidad — Yo puedo solo. El rol de héroe ha terminado, gracias.

 _Auch_.

Steve no sabe por qué, pero aquello último le dolió de verdad. Un golpe directo al estómago, porque Tony le dejo en claro que su tarea había culminado, su acto heroico y el único motivo por el cual siempre estuvo a su lado, ahora ha sido concluido. Auch.

Sonaba dramático, posiblemente ni si quiera haya sido esa la intención de Tony sino que el joven sólo quería conservar un poco de su orgullo y vergüenza, pero aun así Steve sintió como si todos esos años que estuvo revoloteando alrededor del omega sólo fue para utilizar su presencia una única noche. Pero bueno, que entonces sentirse ofendido y usado sería como una contradicción para sus propios pensamientos del día anterior, porque desde un inició no es que no supiera qué tarea del destino era la que le unía a Anthony, cosa que había aceptado voluntariamente después de que Howard falleciera y no había nadie más quien protegiese al omega.

De todas maneras. _Auch._

No quiso demostrar lo afectado que de pronto quedó, por lo tanto asintió con la cabeza en un intento de ser gentil y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

— Iré con los demás para que puedan entrar a la casa y traer a Jarvis para que descanse.

— Jarvis, ¿cómo sigue él?

Detuvo su paso justo cuando empezaba a abrir la puerta, mirando por sobre su hombro al chico que de momento, mantenía una verdadera preocupación por su mayordomo.

— No lo sé, no lo alcance a saber. — los ojos chocolate, redondos y enormes se volvieron angustiosos, y no podía sentirse molesto en su contra si los veía con aquel acuoso brillo — Dúchate y baja con nosotros.

No espero contestación y tampoco quería seguir más en ese cuarto, por lo que salió rápidamente y cerró con amabilidad la puerta a sus espaldas. Tomó dos respiraciones para relajarse y despejar su mente de pensamientos tan absurdos como los que tuvo haya adentro, porque bien pueda tratarse de su desequilibrio con su lobo por haber compartido un celo por primera vez, así como que aún tenga un poquito de _enojo._

La pregunta verdadera era, ¿enojo contra quién? Esa respuesta ya la conocía, pero prefería seguir la tarde con un poco de ignorancia.

Fue de esa manera que expiró una última vez el aire contenido depresivamente, para ponerse a realizar sus actividades de hoy, empezando con llevar la noticia de su nueva relación a sus amigos que seguían atrincherados en el cobertizo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió por la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina, llegando así al patio trasero donde se encontraba el pequeño apartado de seis por cuatro metros, paredes de madera y ventanas del tamaño en el que un niño pueda tener acceso fácil a ellas. George la hubo aclimatado para Tony cuando llegó a vivir con ellos, siendo un pequeño escondite para el omega en su momento de infancia; con el transcurso de los años y en la forma que la inteligencia de Tony daba señales de ser misteriosamente maravillosa e inimaginable, el cobertizo comenzó a transformarse también en algo parecido a un taller con cables desbordando del techo y pedazos de sabrá-a-qué-solamente-Dios-sabía pertenecían.

También ahí se encontraba su vieja motocicleta en un rincón abandonada desde la última vez que paseo con Tony en ella, hace ya será dos años o más.

Ahora las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por mantas desde adentro, nada se detectaba desde allí adentro, pero supuso eran los betas que se concentraban en mantener su propio territorio de forma neutral.

Llegó hasta la puerta de madera y tocó su superficie tres veces, apenas iba a anunciarse pero la tabla se jaló furiosamente desde adentro y dejo ver en el interior a la pequeña beta con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y alivio juntos.

— ¡Steve! — exclamó Peggy con efusividad, llevando su palma a la altura de su corazón — ¿Cómo está Tony? ¿Todo bien?

Ella miraba por detrás de su hombro, aunque era curioso porque era mucho más alto tanto como si ella intentaba pararse de puntitas para poder ver algo. Pero estaba ansiosa y Steve pudo notar que George también estaba detrás de su esposa imitando sus acciones, así que elevó ambas manos y trato de usar sus sensores alfas para controlar la situación; no servía mucho contra ellos dos, pero al menos relajaría sus estándares de alerta.

— Tranquila Peggy. Todo está bien, Anthony se está bañando ahora y somos… — aún no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta, así que tragó grueso antes de poder hablar ante la mirada fija de los otros dos — Las cosas están bien. Ejem.

Entonces los otros dos soltaron el aire que estaban guardando para su paranoia.

— Oh Dios mio… Gracias Steve, muchas gracias. — George lo miraba cómo el más grande ídolo, mientras que Peggy parecía rejuvenecer otros diez años sin tantos pesares colgando en su rostro. Entonces puede que Steve haya sentido que todo lo que paso era lo correcto, sí en el semblante de los dos adultos había una iluminación alegre y entusiasta por el bien del joven omega.

No era mucho, pero para él era un gran consuelo.

— ¿Cómo está Jarvis?

Su cuestionamiento hizo que los otros dos recobraran la compostura, aunque las sonrisas paternales aliviadas no se han borrado todavía. George caminó dentro del cobertizo y Peggy se hizo a un lado por fin para dejarlo entrar.

Por dentro el taller de Tony seguía siendo un desorden monumental que parecía sacado de esas películas actuales de ciencia ficción, aunque ahora había muchos más planos y cálculos pintarrajeados por todas partes, más una maquina algo extravagante y muy grande amontonada en una esquina, pero prefería no preguntar lo que era. Aun.

Pero el lugar no era nada grande, así que ahí sobre una mesa que se convirtió en una cama improvisada gracias a una colchoneta y varias mantas, el cuerpo del mayordomo se distinguía por estar vendado casi todas sus partes visibles y parte de la cabeza, cubierto por mantas hasta el estómago y una camisa holgada que le hacía lucir fresco.

— Sus heridas van curando lento, pero no tuvo más que un poco de fiebre que bajó de inmediato en la mañana. — explicó Margaret mientras se acercaban.

El beta lucía mucho más lúcido que lo que los vendajes dejaban a la imaginación, captándolo de inmediato con su cuello estirado hasta su sitio para encontrarse con sus ojos. Apenas Steve captaba las arrugas en el rostro del mayordomo, así como las canas aplastadas por la venda y que se salían rebeldes de su escondite. Apenas comprendía la verdadera edad de Jarvis al notar el cansancio en sus ojos grises azulados.

Pero ese hombre viejo y agotado, fue quien protegió al omega de un desafortunado ataque que pudo acabar peor. Fue el siempre leal y protector mayordomo, quien ha protegido a su compañero omega desde que lo vio en los brazos de María. Entonces él pudo sentir verdadera vergüenza y lealtad a favor de Jarvis a quien se esforzó en mirarlo a los ojos.

— Capitán Rogers. — saludo el mayordomo con su siempre tono servicial

— Jarvis — respondió y tomó asiento en una de las sillas puestas a su lado. — Lamento no haber venido antes a verte, pero se nota que estas en mejores condiciones.

— Nada hay de que lamentarse, capitán, más que por el desagradable infortunio ocurrido. — pese a su estado en recuperación, el beta mayor no perdía su característica elegante, no hasta que en sus gestos se notó distorsión y un leve temblor en su ojos derecho. — Se lo pido capitán Rogers, dígame cómo se encuentra el joven Anthony ¿Necesita _atenciones_?

— Sólo porque me lo has pedido, te contestaré; él está en perfectas condiciones y listo para seguir causándonos estrés a todos. — sonrió lo que pudo para tranquilizar al beta y nuevamente uso su lado alfa para persuadirlo a la calma, funcionando casi instantáneamente — Pero Jarvis, ahora no es el momento de que pienses más allá de tu propia recuperación.

Persuadido por su instinto, el beta cabeceo afirmativamente y volvió a recostarse simplemente para mantenerse en una posición relajada. Steve sintió como la pequeña mano de su amiga se asentó sobre su hombro.

— El cobertizo es frio, debemos llevarlo a su habitación y llamar a un médico de SHIELD.

— ¿El olor se ha esfumado? — preguntó ella frunciendo la nariz, Steve casi ríe por su actitud.

— Ya casi no queda rastro, en cuanto llegue el medico seguro no hay nada que se evidencie.

— Puedo quedarme, no quiero causar molestias. — intentó argumentar el mayordomo, pero de inmediato recibió tres miradas diferentes de leve reproche y condescendencia

— Ninguna molestia. — habló de inmediato la directora de SHIELD — Ya lo ha dicho el capitán, tu único deber ahora será reposar para que te recuperes pronto y puedas seguir manteniéndonos bien alimentados.

Jarvis abrió su boca para objetar, pero en cuanto la mujer entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente que le invitaba a seguir retándola, el mayordomo cerró la boca y oprimió una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, señora.

— Bien. — la beta palmeó en el aire, esperó unos segundos y al no ver que nadie se movía, Steve pudo ver un tic en su ojo por desesperación — ¿Qué? ¿Esperan que yo lo cargue, o qué por milagro al hombre le regresen las fuerzas en sus piernas?

— ¡No señora! — George y él no dudaron en ponerse a trabajar, intimidados y divertidos a su vez por la actitud siempre tan poco longeva de la mujer.

— Llamaré al doctor e iré a ver cómo esta Anthony.

.

.

.

— ¡J! — Tony entró como rayó directo a la cama de su mayordomo, sólo se detuvo a tener cuidado para sentarse al lado del hombre beta y acurrucarse bajo su brazo.

Steve no quiso reprender la actitud del omega, sobretodo porque se le hizo lindo que Tony pese a su actitud malcriada, tuviera sus momentos donde dejaba relucir su buen corazón al menos para con quien considerada familia o digno de su afecto. También sujeto la mano de Peggy cuando está casi le sermonea para que tuviese cuidado de no lastimar más al beta, pero Tony en realidad tuvo tanto cuidado como si su mayordomo fuese de cristal, que la mujer no insistió y apretó los labios por darle la razón.

— ¡Oh, joven Stark! ¿Pero qué está haciendo? — Jarvis tenía un rostro desbocado así como lleno de rubor hasta las orejas, mientras que George parecía el único contagiado por la alegría del heredero que no dejaba de balancearse sobre sus talones con un rostro ablandado.

Tony envolvió sus brazos por la cintura del beta con una cara enfurruñada.

— Vuelves a darme un susto más así y estás despedido, Edwin Michael Jarvis. Una deshonra para tu tan sagrado linaje de mayordomos.

— El heredero de la familia Stark no debe apabullarse de ésta forma por un simple empleado, joven señor. — Jarvis regañó con tanta adhesión que ni parecía reproche, sino un simple comentario.

— Pero un Stark también puede hacer lo que se le da la gana, viene con las garantías del prestigio y el dinero, J.

Ni como alegarlo, ni si quiera Steve pensó en un argumento justificado contra aquel razonamiento tan bizarro, por lo que el adulto malherido sólo se vio cediendo ante la muestra de afecto.

— Tiene usted razón, mi joven señor. Mis más profusas disculpas.

— Eso me sonó a sarcasmo. — Tony miró a su gran servidor con acusación, pero Jarvis fingió demencia.

Tanto como que la escena era un tranquilizante a todo el drama del día anterior, Steve no podía seguir esperando más para poner las cosas en claro. Muchas ideas estaban corriendo por su cabeza, el mundo seguía girando y ellos necesitaban empezar a tener un nuevo plan; Ya habían dejado dormir al paciente posteriormente de una corta visita por parte del médico, han merendado y Peggy junto a George estaban conformes de ver que Tony seguía siendo el mismo joven sano de siempre y escandaloso. Ahora y después de haber cenado, Jarvis por fin estaba despierto y Tony dejaría de estar dando vueltas preocupado por comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de su amigo.

Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la situación? ¿Se abrió alguna investigación? — entrando levemente en su modo capitán, tomó preparada a Peggy quien asintió con la cabeza y se comportó al nivel de seriedad de la situación.

Todos los demás en la habitación tomaron el mismo semblante.

— Avisamos de inmediato a las autoridades. Tomando en cuenta la ubicación del ataque y el tiempo, esperábamos que dieran con los culpables, pero hasta ahora no se ha encontrado nada.

— Las descripciones que nos dio Jarvis tampoco han dado resultado, ¿tú no recuerdas alguna otra cosa, Anthony? — George le preguntó a su protegido, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una de sus manos sobándose el mentón, pensativo.

— Sin novedad. — respondió el omega, su seriedad contrarrestando bajo el brazo cariñoso autoimpuesto de Jarvis. — Seis tipos raros, altos, uno de ellos era extranjero de oriente por su asentó.

— ¿Oriental? ¿En Cambridge? — en la época actual, era sumamente raro. Actualmente existía un flujo de entrada-salidad indiscriminado y descontrolado entre las fronteras entre Europa y el sur en oriente, lugares que se encontraban tensos por las revoluciones de regiones colonizadas cómo Senegal y otros tantos como Irán con revueltas civiles. Un oriental en Londres con un trabajo sencillo, era tan natural como lo fue un japonés en Jersey en los cuarenta.

— Hay tensiones territoriales en el oriente y ha sido común que gente en sus situaciones se mude a Europa, sobretodo que trabajen en servidumbre o en los campos. — exclamó George en voz alta, aunque era lo mismo que él estaba pensando. — Eso los hace obviamente más difícil de rastrear.

— Suena raro, lo sé. — compartió Peggy su idea, elevando la comisura derecha de su labio en un deje desesperado — La policía está buscando toda familia con relaciones allí, pero es demasiado lo que no se está documentado.

— ¿Dónde fue?

— Saliendo por la carretera de South Cambridgeshire.

— A campo abierto. — tenía un mapa mental de la zona, teniendo una ubicación casi exacta del sitio de ataque.

— El campo abierto es donde más cantidad de alfas y betas encuentras, por las granjas y cosechas. — George hizo una mueca inconformé, sabiendo que era más difícil encontrar a un culpable único si se estaba rodeado de muchas posibilidades.

Pero ese era el punto, ¿no? Tal vez querían hacerles creer que había muchas probabilidades de que un locatario primitivo abusara de un omega, pero tales estadísticas eran tan obvias como certeras, que lo hacía mucho para una simple coincidencia numérica.

No, que fuera justamente a campo abierto era mucho más que intencional. Un plan redondo se escondía justo allí.

— ¿Pueden describirlos superficialmente? — les preguntó a las dos víctimas, con todo el tacto posible — Me refiero a ropas, otros acentos además del oriental, qué tipo de interacción entre ellos.

Peggy comenzó a mirarlo extrañada e intentando descifrar por donde iba su pregunta, pero él se mantuvo observando a los otros dos que se miraron entre ambos intentando pensar en algo. Tony fue, al final y como siempre sorprendiéndolo, quien descifró por el camino que estaba tomando sus pensamientos. El joven omega respondió taciturno.

— Sus ropas eran distintas y sucias, pero ninguna estaba rota. — Tony parecía haber resuelto el rompecabezas que en ese momento estaba en su cabeza, pero aunque Steve quiso sentirse orgulloso por su agudo sentido, no era el momento. El joven continuó añadiendo pedazos a la historia — Uno jornalero, otro granjero, dos sirvientes y dos con mandiles de vendedor. El oriental estaba al mando. Intentaron jalarme de los pies pero patee a dos de ellos, cayeron y el hombre de oriente les ordenaba. Peleaban, pero no como cualquier jornalero inglés.

Bingo, entonces Steve tenía razón. Aquello fue un montaje.

— ¿En qué piensas? — demando saber la única mujer, Steve no tuvo problemas en responderle.

— Seis alfas con fachas de trabajadores, cuyas ropas por cierto estaban en un estado pulcro, utilizaron una camioneta con presunta libertad para asaltarlos en plena carretera conocida por su poca transición, entre semana y en horario laboral, además de que ellos sabían que un omega pasaría por ese camino con ninguna compañía más que la de un beta. No es coincidencia.

— Yo llevaba las ventanas abiertas. — comentó Tony algo cohibido, tal vez creyendo que pudo haber sido su culpa.

Pero no, Steve estaba seguro que no fue así.

— Tu aroma es atrayente, pero a la velocidad del automóvil, creo que el rastro que dejaste no debía ser menos insípido. — sus palabras hicieron que el joven recuperará su seguridad, sintiéndose bien por brindarle esa paz al omega.

— Tony, ¿qué acento tenían los demás? — Peggy seguía luciendo seria, como si no se hubiese percatado del a incomodidad del muchacho.

— Casi ninguno dijo nada, pero aparte del oriental, los demás apostaría que eran estadounidenses por como gritaban. Me recordaron a Dum-Dum pidiendo otra cerveza. — con eso ultimo el castaño revoloteó los ojos, pero para él y a la directora, se les fue el alma.

Steve ya lo suponía, ya lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero que se lo afirmaran con ese último comentario, sintió su sangre hervir en ira.

— No puede ser. — exclamó la mujer perdiendo el alma en un hilo. No, Margaret se encontraba furiosa y gritó con rabia— ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea!

George no se movió a tranquilizar a su esposa, posiblemente porque estaba seguro de que iba a recibir un buen golpe ante su intranquilo estado iracundo. Él tenía su quijada apretada y los nudillos blancos de tanto que los enroscaba para no salir corriendo y partirle la cara a nadie haya afuera.

Seis alfas, uno oriental y otros estadounidenses, sonaba bastante obvio para él y se volvió lo suficientemente lógico para todos los demás. Alguien que conocía la ruta de Tony, de donde vivía, alguien con los suficientes recursos para traer a seis idiotas intentando dañar a un heredero de una compañía globalizada y con mucho dinero. Sólo pocas personas conocían al chico en Inglaterra, otras un poco más lo recordaban en Estados Unidos, y unas en especificó ambicionaban su poder tanto que llegaron a cometer asesinato, mismas que podían repetir sus fechorías lastimando ahora a un joven de quince años.

A Steve se le ocurrían varios nombres en su mente, pero con letras grandes y en rojos, _Obadiah Stane_ relucía como foco de navidad. ¿Quién más sino, pudo haberse enterado que Tony estaba por entrar en el MIT?

Peggy ahora tenía esa mirada que indicaba al menos cinco opciones diferentes para proceder a partir de la nueva información obtenida; George parecía estar a la mitad de una buena migraña y los otros dos tenían rostros ilegibles, rectos cual piedra, aunque el brazo que cobijaba al joven omega por parte del beta, se notaba tenso y en un agarre firme.

El silencio fue roto por un suspiro resignado.

— Saben que estoy aquí, ¿no? Los que mataron a mis padres. — esos fueron los primeros culpables de Tony, posiblemente también de Peggy, y aunque era una posibilidad muy grande, él deseaba que aquel alfa inferior llamado Stane fuera el líder de todo mal para hacerlo pedacitos.

Pero Tony seguramente no recordaba a aquel hombre que acompañaba a su padre cual sombra, sobretodo porque Stane era un alfa de la vieja escuela, donde dos omegas como María y Tony por muy superiores que eran, el hombre no les prestaba atención creyéndolos simples adornos de su millonario colega. Por una parte, para él era lo mejor que el omega no recordase a alguien cuya simpatía carecía.

Sólo por su, ahora compañero de vinculo, fue que se tragó su furia en un chasquido y le hablo con toda su amabilidad.

— No necesariamente ellos. Hay demasiados interesados en ti justo ahora, sólo por tu _herencia_. — apenas terminó de explicarlo, su amiga giró su rostro hacia él en un movimiento veloz

— ¿Obadiah puede estar detrás de todo esto? Lo más seguro es que se enteró del viaje de Tony. — Peggy se terminó por contestar ella misma, pero su rostro reflejaba que ahora todo era claro en su mente. — Por su bien, espero que no. Y de todas formas, prefiero desconfiar de todo el mundo sí es necesario.

— ¿Es porque entre a la universidad? ¿Quieren que desista? — por primera vez Tony comenzaba a dejar atrás toda esa confianza con la que trataba el tema, haciendo una mueca incomoda con el resultado de sus decisiones.

Aun no notaba la duda en sus ojos ni algo cercano a la culpa, pero no permitiría que, ahora que el joven realmente se ha salido con la suya con eso de ir a una institución de verdad pasándole por encima a sus opiniones e inconformidad, todo ese gran embrollo le arruinara su futuro.

Por lo mismo, dio unos pasos más cercas a la esquina de la cama, de forma que para aquellos ojos chocolate fuera lo único en lo que se enfocará y le prestara severa atención a sus palabras.

— Tony, creaste todo un drama para imponer tu santa voluntad y hacer lo que quisiste, aún en contra mía. — lo último le sacó un resoplido presumido al castaño, Steve se permitió continuar con su discurso si eso le regresaba el entusiasmo al menor —; Únicamente estaba preocupado por tu seguridad, pero siempre supe que tienes tanto derecho de ir a esa institución, como cualquier otro que se lo merezca. Y según sé, un Stark puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

Repitió las mismas palabras que el heredero uso contra Jarvis, está vez obteniendo como resultado una mueca arrogante pero con un pecho hinchado de orgullo. ¡Rayos! Con aquella sonrisa presumida, ya ni se acuerda por qué en primer lugar se molestó contra el chico por querer hacer su insensata voluntad.

— Adoro tu filosofía, _viejo_. — entrecerró la mirada en su contra, ofendido ciertamente por ser llamado de aquella forma, pero el chico ni se inmuto por ello, sólo se pavoneó más en su sitio. Estuvo a punto de decirle un par de cosas, como siempre perdiendo el estribo por su culpa, pero Jarvis llegó al rescate de su _joven_ señor.

— Joven Stark — llamó el mayordomo con aquel tonito blando que hipnotizaba a cualquiera para prestarle atención, incluso Tony con sus grandes ojos puestos únicamente en los de su leal amigo —, decidió con valor y obstinación ir al MIT. Entonces, con la misma fuerza es ahora que debe dar la cara y demostrar que no dará marcha atrás. Déjenos a nosotros ocuparnos del resto.

Anthony se quedó con la boca entreabierta un momento, no esperando seguramente que el hombre herido en acto por defenderlo siguiera con ese ideal de protegerlo incluso después de su estado actual. Pero reaccionó segundos después, sonriendo con completa honestidad y gratitud a Jarvis, como si fuese lo más fabuloso que estaba en esa habitación. Steve se alegró que el incidente actual o sus problemas recientes no le hayan afectado en nada, o al menos no para opacarle su felicidad.

— Entonces, los malos nos descubrieron, ¿qué haremos al respecto? ¿Escondernos en otro lado?

— Todo lo contrario, estaremos justo en el ojo del huracán para que vean que no tenemos miedo. Eso sí, mucho más protegidos ahora y sin sutilezas, así lo pensarán dos veces para atacar de nuevo. — Peggy cambió su ánimo de Directora a madrina en cuanto miró a Tony con un cariño especial — Ya te lo dijo Jay, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo y tú sólo ocúpate de hacer más grande ese cerebro tuyo.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? — preguntó de inmediato antes de seguir observando como el omega definitivamente se estaba hinchando de tanto amor y elogios ahí mismo.

Margaret lo observó confundida por un momento, seguramente porque no creía que él estaría dispuesto a trasladarse con ellos a Estados Unidos. Pero una parte de él, seguramente la que ahora estaba conectada a Anthony, le exigía acompañarlos a donde fuese y asegurarse que el chico estaba seguro las veinticuatro horas del día; el tema de Bucky lo ha dejado en las manos del rey T'Chaka y no es cómo si pueda hacer algo para ayudar a la causa; por otra parte, tomarse unas vacaciones no sería un problema en el trabajo si su mejor amiga era la jefa del lugar. De todas formas, aunque no tuviese esa oportunidad de tomarse un respiro en sus mayores prioridades, lo que más importaba ahora era estar al lado de Tony.

— Hoy mismo. — contestó ella saliendo de su mutismo —; Pondré a SHIELD a investigar y George debe arreglar cosas de la universidad, pero mientras tanto ustedes adelántense.

— ¿Los dos vienen conmigo a América? — Tony lucía conmocionado con la noticia, pero por primera vez se separó de Jarvis con cuidado y en un estado entre pasmado y a punto de salir pintado del lugar con la más grande efusividad que no le veía expresar desde que cumplió doce años.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos marcharte a ese país de lunáticos tú solo? ¡ja! — Peggy lo hizo sonar de forma absurda, pero hasta para él le era impresionante que la pareja de esposo estuviera dispuesta a seguir cambiando la estabilidad de sus vidas con tal de proteger al joven que criaron como suyo, impuesto no por deseo sino por las situaciones. Tal vez ya lo habían hablado durante la noche, como una posibilidad en medidas de protección, pero la forma en la que Peggy lo demando era más como una de esas decisiones que la mujer tenía la costumbre de tomar sobre la marcha, de improvisto.

Sí había algo en lo que tanto Margaret Carter como Howard Stark tuvieron en común y por lo que tal vez siempre terminaban discutiendo, era su impulsividad en sus decisiones. Rasgo que definitivamente, Tony había tanto como heredado y aprendido también. Pero era debido a esa imprudencia inocente que a veces no tomaban en cuanta la posición de los demás, en éste y muchos otros casos de los que ha sido testigo, Peggy varias veces ha olvidado que no sólo es ella en lo que respecta al futuro de su familia, sino su marido también.

Él volteó a mirar a George, buscando tal vez su inconformidad o su molestia, aunque fuse un débil signo de descontento por no ser contemplado en una decisión inmediata. Pero no había nada en ese rostro relajado más que una leve y agotada sonrisa con ojos amables, los mismos ojos que en su primer encuentro no tenían más que una bienvenida al verlo; ojos que ahora se posaron suavemente en su esposa, inhalo aire en santa paz y lo dejo ir con armonía, todavía teniendo ese brillo maravilloso en sus ojos que únicamente le dedicaba a su señora.

Steve pudo sentir como una sonrisa suave se formaba en sus labios al notar como Peggy salió animada de la habitación seguramente para comenzar con sus actividades de mudanza rápida, seguido por el beta pelirrojo que se notaba contagiado y atraído por la intrepidez de su esposa, ambos saliendo de la habitación. Era como ver a un planeta orbitando alrededor del sol, y eso le pareció maravilloso; al menos uno de los dos, hablando de Peggy y él, pudo encontrar a una persona con la cual compartir tan hermosa relación, y eso le llenaba con la suficiente felicidad a él para apartar un poco la soledad y envidia que surgían a veces al notarse en solitario. Peggy podía ser feliz por los dos, y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Capitán Rogers? — llamó el mayordomo, despertándolo de su trance melancólico y haciéndole ver que ya era el único en la habitación del beta. Hasta Tony en algún momento debió de haber saltado de la cama directo a empacar sus prioridades: sus herramientas.

Y él seguía en el mismo lugar parado, luciendo tan perdido como lo estaba.

— Capitán Rogers. — Jarvis lo miraba sereno, él tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado. — Sí me permite, quisiera tener un pequeño tertulio con usted.

Steve respondió con una risa aceptable y asintiendo con la cabeza; pidió permiso para buscar donde sentarse y obteniéndola del beta, tomó una de las sillas pegadas a la pared para acercarla a la orilla de la cama, de esa forma podía tener la misma altura a los ojos del beta.

— Tú dirás, Jarvis.

— Capitán Rogers, debo pedirle disculpas. — rápido frunció el ceño sin entender, el mayordomo siguió con gravedad —; No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger al joven Stark de sus agresores, orillándolo a terminar en un acontecimiento prematuro y a una experiencia desafortunada. Le he fallado no sólo a usted y a los señores Carter-Jones, sino a mis señores Stark también.

El beta se refería al ataque contra los alfas. Steve se permitió mostrarse un poco confundido y con la quijada levemente abajo, intentando después encontrar las palabras adecuadas para despreocupar al hombre herido. No podía encontrar ninguna que demostrará la valía de Jarvis en todo aquel altercado, aun así quería intentarlo.

Pero de nuevo nació en él aquella espinita de ira dentro de su pecho, la misma cantidad de furia con la que había salido del a habitación de Anthony esa mañana, con algo más que era diferente. La punzada de inutilidad, fracaso e impotencia atacaban su pecho como el hielo que lo enterró, porqué era él quien debía de haber estado al lado de Tony en su viaje; no, su labor, su compromiso para con el omega e hijo de uno de sus más grandes amigos, era acompañarlo en cada aventura de su vida, pero él estaba del otro lado del mundo.

Bien, al fin podía reconocerlo ahora. Ahí en solitario en compañía de un hombre que se culpaba por algo que no estaba en sus manos detener ni era su responsabilidad, descubrió que él tenía la misma necesidad de despreciar los resultados de su inexistente trabajo, por qué _no estuvo ahí._

Estaba en claro que su misión personal era rescatar a Bucky del camino oscuro en el que lo enredaron antes de que se volviese demasiado tarde, pero también lo era la seguridad de Tony. Ahora más que nunca, debía cambiar sus tareas. ¡Y no sólo eso! No podía echarle toda la culpa a la búsqueda de Bucky, sino que sobretodo, lo que él tenía era un capricho que ahora le parecía de lo más absurdo, en no dejar que Tony fuese a la universidad americana; vale, que sí le parecía mal tener que afrontar el celo tan prematuramente, pero mínimo pudo hacer un esfuerzo –porque nada le costaba sentar al chico en una esquina para charlar sin interrupciones hasta que ambos dejaran de patalear– y encontrar una solución diferente.

Pero no, su terquedad y la del omega no concordaron, no le gusto que no pasara, y se aplicaron una innecesaria ley del hielo por año y medio. Bien y podía parecer infantil más él que el joven de quince años.

— Nada de eso, Jarvis. De no ser por ti… — Steve apretó los labios, no queriendo ni pensar en los resultados caóticos en los que pudo darse todo sí el mayordomo no hubiese estado en el momento. Se inclinó hacia adelante bajo la mirada atenta del beta, sincerándose — Jarvis, yo soy quien te pide disculpas.

El otro hombre guardo silencio, pero notablemente confundido por sus disculpas. Steve mantuvo la frente en alto, preparándose para lo que sea que fuese la respuesta de Jarvis a sus actos.

— Debí de estar con él para protegerlo, pero en vez de eso, sólo estaba enojado y portándome como un niño.

El mayordomo parpadeó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces para después soltar un suspiro al que no le puso nombre. Las arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos del beta se hicieron más profusas, su cabellera castaña y sin su pulcritud habitual se alborotaban por su frente y sobre sus orejas, su aroma a champange y durazno se hicieron más leves, como si intentase buscar un descanso de estar oprimiéndolo, un signo que demostraba que sea lo que sea que estaba pensando, lo hacía con sumo cuidado para saber qué responder.

Paso medio minuto para que volviera a tomar la palabra.

— Capitán Rogers, mientras usted esté en el momento imprescindible, entonces creo que no hay necesidad de más disculpas o lamentos. — aquellas palabras más una pequeña sonrisa, pudiese era el perdón que estaba buscando por parte del hombre beta y que gracias al cielo, se le fue permitido sin más preámbulos.

E iba a tomarse su concilio muy en serio.

— Por ahora, te prometo no volver a separarme de Tony en un largo tiempo.

— Eso hará de una gran felicidad para mi joven señor. Gracias. — el mayordomo le dedicó una pequeña muestra de reverencia con la cabeza, siempre formal.

Entonces a Steve se le escapó su pequeña duda interna. Esa a la que tenía la sensación de que siempre estará sometido por haberse emparejado prácticamente con un niño.

— Jarvis, se honesto, ¿a ti no te molesta que esté íntimamente con Tony? — esperaba una respuesta igual de seria que las anteriores, pero en vez de ello, el beta dio una leve risita desvergonzada por la cual fue contagiado.

— Oh, capitán Rogers… — el hombre se perdió un rato en sus memorias —; Hace más de un siglo que mi familia debe lealtad al clan Carbonell, y en ellos he visto que es normal contraer nupcias a edades tan jóvenes. Y por lo que sé de los Stark, al menos todos ellos en posición de alfas, siempre han destacado por tremendas diferencias de edades entre sus cónyuges. Puedo decir ahora que ya estoy familiarizado con la situación.

— Sí, Howard me contó que María sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando la conoció.

— Pero se casaron hasta las veintiuna primaveras recién cumplidas de mi señora y el joven señor nació casi al instante. — ambos negaron divertido ante el recuerdo, pero luego Jarvis se tornó cauteloso. —; Aunque he de confesarle algo capitán Rogers, y me temo que debo pedirle su palabra de caballero para confiar en que me mantendrá el secreto.

— Tienes mi palabra, Jarvis.

El hombre le hizo la señal para que se acercará más, manteniéndolo en la incertidumbre porque bueno, Jarvis era la última persona de quien esperaba algún misterio, siempre con su serenidad en su aura. No habló de nuevo hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de sus rostros.

— Fue un mes después del mismo baile en el que se conocieron mi señora María y el señor Stark, que el primer celo de mi señora llegó. El señor Stark por supuesto, estuvo con ella.

— Jamás lo supe. — se permitió a si mismo lucir desconcertado, puesto que María también fue demasiado joven con Howard llegando casi a los cuarenta. Mientras que el mayordomo lucía entre incómodo y divertido por ello.

— El Clan Carbonell no disponía únicamente de la señora María para mantener el legado familiar, pero de todas formas y estando en un país extranjero, no querían escándalos. Inició con un altercado idéntico a este, sólo que mi señora se encontraba sola inadvertidamente en una villa y fue por poco que pude llegar junto con otros empleados a detener a tremendo fulano que intentó forzarla. Nada llego a mayores más que el susto, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que el primer celo de mi señora se avecinaba; Ya se había medio hablado de un compromiso para mi señora con un burocrático italiano, pero la joven señorita María en aquel entonces sólo confiaba en un alfa para ayudarla en su altercado, y este mismo alfa prometió que no la obligaría a nada oficial una vez que el tiempo de intimidad acabara.

— ¿Y tardaron dos años en hacerlo público por meras apariencias? — quiso concluir de inmediato, pero la mueca inconforme del otro le hizo ver su precipitación.

— En parte, porque uno de los motivos primordiales era que mi señora no quería creer que los sentimientos del señor Stark eran sinceros; lo jactaba de inmodesto, descarado, acusando de sus afectos ser falsos y meramente carnales. No era más que el orgullo de una omega superior intentando reponerse de un trauma a su integridad, pero por suerte para todos, el señor Stark fue más terco y no se dio por vencido con ella, logrando convencerla de que su amor era verdadero.

— Y todo terminó para bien. — ambos sonrieron por ello, como un brindis ante la muestra de un amor verdadero. Fue su turno para soltar su melancolía en un soplido — Howard y María fueron grandes amigos, Jarvis, y aún hay momentos donde extrañó volver a compartir palabra, momentos con ellos.

— Sí, excelentes personas. Pero con el orgullo y terquedad de ella, y las malas apariencias de él, la situación se vio demasiado complicada. — el beta negó para sí mismo, pero lo miró a él de reojo dándole a entender que sus palabras tenían motivo oculto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — no entendía a qué quería llegar el otro, pero el beta demostró su paciencia infinita con él.

— A veces tenemos algo hermoso con nosotros, capitán. Buscamos en todos lados lo que ya tenemos de frente, pero nos da miedo enfrentarlo y buscamos salidas más fáciles. El ser humano no puede comprender, que la felicidad no se busca, únicamente llega en el momento más inesperado.

Palabras bonitas, pero no pudo darles el significado apropiado.

— No me dirás a que vino eso, ¿cierto? — mientras el lucía confundido, el otro parecía disfrutar de su ignorancia al tema

— La vida es más divertida cuando no sabemos que nos depara.

— Ya se te subió la fiebre de nuevo. — bromeó mientras se separaba del beta enfermó, quien se permitió reír un poco

— No diga eso, que debo ir a ayudar al joven señor con sus maletas. — en movimientos lentos y heridos intentó levantar las sabanas que le cubrían, pero Steve fue más rápido y con sumo cuidado, lo regresó a una posición de la espalda contra las almohadas.

— Nada de eso, Jarvis, debes descansar. — entonces el beta pareció receloso por primera vez contra él.

— No quiero ofenderle capitán, pero créame que debo cumplir con mis deberes. El mayordomo de la familia Stark no debe nunca jamás faltar a sus responsabilidades. — tercamente y con más energía, retiró de nuevo las sabanas que le cubrían y por mera reacción Steve le ofreció su brazo para apoyarse en él, cosa que el mayordomo aprovecho sin problemas.

— Tony va a correrte de su habitación y Peggy insistirá en pagarte el doble de tu salario.

— Mi joven señor es más ruidoso que agresivo, y la señorita Peggy sólo es muy bondadosa.

Steve se preguntó severamente si sólo George y él eran quienes no lograban salirse con la suya en esa casa.

.

.

.

Ah, el aire americano de Massachusetts, Steve no podía decir que extrañaba estar de vuelta en su nación, pero había algo que se formaba dentro de su pecho cuando pensaba que efectivamente, _estaba de vuelta_. El cielo azul a donde fuera era el mismo, lo sabía bien, pero justo cómo cuando regresaba de sus misiones con los Comandos Aulladores, la sensación de "regreso a casa" vino sobre él y lo mantuvo feliz hasta ahora.

Fueron diez años lejos, y ahora se encontraba a las afueras del condado de Norfolk que quedaba justamente a treinta y dos minutos del MIT, puesto que era la casa oficial que Peggy había comprado para Tony, aunque esté tenía un tipo de apartamento en el instituto, ahora la casa –o casi, casi mansión ante sus ojos – la estarían habitando todos juntos; seis habitaciones, dos más para el personal de limpieza, tres baños, una cocina integral, una sala de estar bastante amplia, una pequeña biblioteca y un estudio oficial, era lo que componía tan humilde morada.

Pero sus palabras tuvieron que ser escuchadas vía telefónica, porque la pareja de matrimonio todavía se encontraba en Londres terminando unos trámites que les tomaría varias semanas, hasta empezando septiembre y el primer semestre del nuevo universitario. Sólo Jarvis sería su acompañante cuando Tony estuviese en clases o hasta que decidiera venir.

Después de darles una conversación de lo innecesario que era tener tanto espacio y el parloteó inagotable de Tony sobre la necesidad de espacios grandes, tomó sus cosas que consistían en una maletas y dos cajas grandes para subir a la que sería su habitación. Una habitación real, suya y meramente suya cómo nunca antes tuvo una. De niño y adolescente era tan enfermizo que su madre dormía con él, después del fallecimiento de Sarah Rogers vino Bucky a quedarse con él, luego el ejército y sus cabañas compartidas, y el iceberg en el que estaba sepultado no contaba como una "habitad propia" por mucho que a Tony le divierta bromear con ello. Gracias.

Su maleta contenía puro vestuario tanto formal, informal y combate, por lo que fue fácil vaciarla y llenar el modesto ropero que ocupaba casi toda la pared; el escudo no es como si pudiera dejarlo en un lugar único como decoración, pero le pareció bien ponerlo sobre el buró de su cama y frente a el, la fotografía que tenía con la tropa del 107 y otra de su madre sosteniéndole en brazos días después de su nacimiento.

Las cajas tenían pocas cosas suyas que Peggy se encargó de devolverle una vez despertó de su "invernación" –como lo llamaba Tony–, cómo las viejas medallas, los comics que coleccionó de niño, algunas anotaciones de Hydra que eran propias, el yoyo que le regalo Dum-Dum, la vieja botella de vino que le dio Morita y aún añejaba, una novela romántica italiana que le regaló María cuando se enteró por su gusto a la literatura extranjera, el uniforme de gala de Bucky y sus medallas también, el reloj con la fotografía de su ahora mejor amiga; cada uno de ellos, objetos valiosos por su mero gesto y que representaban fuertes presencias en su vida, y que de hecho terminaron de decorar muy bien su habitación, juntando esos objetos con los nuevos libros que George le ha regalado. Otra cosa más, eran sus discos de vinil.

No tenía un tocadiscos propio, pero abajo en la sala gigante había uno de sus años que parecía estar en óptimas condiciones. Ya vería después si podía utilizarlo en algún momento que no perturbara a nadie más con el ruido. Sostuvo uno de los años cuarenta, regalo de Howard, y sonrió con melancolía y añoranza de sus tiempos.

— ¿Terminaste de desempacar tu costal de papas? — la voz a sus espaldas pertenecía al omega de ojos cacao. Se giró suavemente en su dirección, notando como el cuerpo joven se recargaba contra el marco de su puerta.

— No pesa lo que debería si son papas. — siguió la broma inocente, pero el castaño miró directo al disco que mantenía en sus manos.

— Vaya, vaya. El capitán América sí escucha música. — Tony entró una vez que le dio permiso con meros movimientos de manos y cabeza, acercándose directamente al disco en sus manos y tomándolo.

Steve intentaba recordar si alguna vez le ha mostrado su música al joven, pero Tony interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe con su expresión tan…, _enfática_.

— No jodas… — el moreno abrió sus ojos con sincero asombro, pero él rodó los ojos exasperado

— No creo que sean necesarias tantas palabras altisonantes en el día. — y es que el chico ya llevaba varias desde su viaje, aunque recibía miradas de censura de todos menos de Peggy, a todas las ignorándolas.

Y como tal, Tony lo ignoró completamente y rodeó por el costado, encontrándose con su repertorio completo aún dentro de la caja.

— ¡Pero si es una jodidamente enorme colección de discos!

Una grosería más. ¡Otra más! ¿Cuántas malas palabras se necesitaban expresar hoy en día?

— Mi espacio, tan sólo respeta eso. — tal vez habló tan serio que al menos recibió un ademan sin vulgaridad por parte del otro. Algo es algo.

— ¿Desde cuándo coleccionas esto? — preguntó el castaño mientras indagaba cada título de cada álbum.

— Desde que desperté. — se sintió un poco avergonzado y se rascó detrás de la nuca —; Tu padre me ayudo con varios de estos.

— No te imagino bailando al son de Elvis. — sonrió burlón el menor mientras en sus manos alzaba la portada del cantante con su copete extravagante. Se permitió sonreír también.

— Un gran artista. Pero algo desusado. — admitió al final, y es que ciertamente, recordando _cierta_ letra de _cierta_ canción donde llamaba a una mujer "perra de caza", ¡pues vaya, Elvis sí que estaba bastante alocado!

— Justo por eso. — chasqueó la lengua Anthony — Tú denigras el estilo.

Steve quiso rebatirle aquello al chiquillo, pero en el momento que se giró a su lado para empezar a discutir, observó la marca en el cuello de Tony. Trago seco.

Desde aquella primera mañana después del celo, Tony usaba camisas de cuello que lograban tapar la zona de su glándula proximal clavicular, bajo el cuello, y no la volvió a ver hasta ahora. La deforme circunferencia de grabaron sus colmillos sobre la piel acaramelada del joven se volvió rosa pálido con el pasar del os días, ahora sólo pareciendo aros pequeños contra su piel pintados en marcador. La camiseta naranja del chico era tan holgada, que en la parte del cuello caía en su contra.

No supo cómo sentirse al respecto, pero gracias al parloteo insano del chico, pudo aparentar que todo volvía a la normalidad.

— ¿Glenn Miller? ¡Aja! Vera Lynn, hasta tú puedes mover tus caderas con esto. — la portada sencilla mostraba las letras de la artista en blanco y negro, pero Steve se enfocó en ellas para recobrar la compostura

— De hecho no, no puedo. — respondió casual, de una vez comenzando a desarmar las cajas que ya estaba vacías gracias a Tony.

— Estas bromeando. Espera, eres malo para bromear. Y para bailar, ya que confiesas.

— Tony… — su tono de sermón no funcionó, viendo prácticamente como el castaño daba pequeños brinquitos en su sitio

— ¡Entonces, vamos! — el castaño tomó uno de los discos y salió pintado de la habitación, apenas perceptible para sus desarrollados ojos.

— ¡Anthony! — lo siguió por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, terminando rápidamente en la salita de enorme espacio.

No había más que tres sofás enormes de terciopelo zafiro, un piso alfombrado y una chimenea que aún no tenía las fotografías que Peggy había mandado para decorar. El lugar estaba bien iluminado por sus grandes ventanas y cortinas ligeras, el megáfono a un lado del sofá izquierdo que esquinaba con el central. Ahí es donde encontró a Tony.

— Trátalos con cuidado, se hacen difíciles de conseguir cada vez. — era cierto, con eso de las nuevas modas los discos de años anteriores comenzaban a escasear. Se acercó al joven para volver a repetirle sus acciones, pero el castaño aprovechó para tomar sus manos y jalarlo al centro donde mágicamente, la mesita de té ya no estaba. Eso fue raro.

— ¡Anda, anda! — gritó el chico por encima de la música, sonando una balada entre batería, saxofón y piano.

— No. No, no, no. Me niego a hacer esto, Anthony.

— ¡Venga ya, Cap! Es muy sencillo. — su cuerpo se mantuvo recio a contribuir en tremendo disparate, porque definitivamente el no bailaba ni por sus nuevos reflejos obtenidos después del suero. Nunca creyó que la música de Benny Goodman la detestaría tanto, mientras observaba a Tony moverse de un lado a otro como nunca antes lo había observado.

— ¡No sé hacerlo! — gritó desesperándose y avergonzado, pero el chico sin pena alguna lo tomó por sus caderas y empujo en ellas para balancearlas a la par de las suyas.

— ¡Pues aprende conmigo!

— Sí te llegó a pisar…— Su cuerpo blando apoyó en el acto, pero mientras Tony parecía de aquella rizada serpentina que se movía con gracia, él se recordaba a sí mismo como un gusano revolcándose en sal.

Pasaron minutos para que la risa de Tony le ayudara a sentirse feliz también, su cuerpo a su vez se relajó de tal forma que seguía los movimientos del chico por igual y éste llevó sus manos a las suyas para juntar ambos pares de palmas, acortando más el espació que había en ambos.

Entonces comenzaron los movimientos extraños, aquellos que le mareaban de ver en alguien más y que el chico hacía lucir tan sencillo.

— Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro y giro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y giró…— salieron bien las primeras dos veces, pero a la tercera cometió un error e hizo que el cuerpo del castaño chocara contra su pecho, teniendo que sostenerlo por la pequeña cintura del otro que no paraba de tener esa sonrisa gigante y adorable en su rostro.

— ¡Tienes que sentirlo, Steve! — le gritó entre risas y sin dejar de mover las caderas, mismo que Steve tuvo que copiar para que no volvieran a chocar.

— Me siento tonto. — confesó apenado, pero también con la diversión plasmada en sus labios.

— Aparte de eso, debes sentir también el ritmo. Ponte detrás de mí. — el chico se alejó de él, con una nueva canción sonando, y se puso de espaldas en su contra a metro de distancia para que pudiese copear sus pasos desde la retaguardia. — Un paso, otro. Aja, lo vas tomando.

Sus manos seguían juntas pese a la extraña posición, pero de esa forma ayudaba a no alejarse de la simetría del castaño. Los pasos raros y brincos seguían, pero estaba concentrado en no estropearlo de nuevo porque se estaba divirtiendo en verdad con aquella actividad. Tony intentaba pegarle algo de su propio ritmo, y ya hasta el final fue que comenzaron de nuevo con los pasos más difíciles y que tuvo que pegas sus manos de vuelta a las caderas del omega.

— ¿Listo para el siguiente paso? — Steve estaba tan concentrado en observarle, que cuando escuchó la pregunta levanto la mirada desconcertado y por ese motivo, su pierna terminó entre la pierna de Tony — ¡Oye!

La exclamación fue tarde, porque debido a su enredo de pies y los pasos rápidos, terminaron en el piso. Gracias a sus reflejos, sus manos subieron una a la parte posterior de la cabeza del omega para evitar el golpe, y la otra con la palma al piso para que su peso no aplastara al menor.

Subió rápido la mirada para disculparse, pero se encontró con Tony riendo tan natural que él lo hizo igual.

— Sí, creó que ya lo tengo. — dijo sarcástico entre risa y risa, cosa que al chico le hizo aún más gracia. — ¿Estas bien?

— Creo que confiamos prematuramente en tus pies izquierdos. — el castaño tuvo que tranquilizarse antes de poder contestar. Steve resopló sin molestia.

— Es cuestión de práctica. — se defendió, de todas formas antes de tan aparatoso final lo estaba haciendo bien.

— Bueno, luego podemos seguir con otro ritmo. Soldado que no sepa bailar "candyman", no es soldado.

— Esa es para los marineros. — su contestación hizo que el menor revoloteará los ojos bajo los mechones de su cabello que caían con gracia sobre su frente. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Steve estuvo tentado a quitarle los cabellos de los ojos, pero si quitaba una de sus manos, podía perder el equilibrio apenas obtenido.

No lo hizo.

— Algo de Vera Lyn, ya que eres tan quisquilloso. ¡Ya ponte de pie! — Tony con sus manos comenzó a "empujarlo", pero Steve con una mueca acató el pedido del omega. Desafortunadamente, no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que Jarvis los encontrará en aquella posición.

Un carraspeó elegante y los dos voltearon en dirección al mayordomo que lucía su educación con clase, ignorando que técnicamente, Steve estaba encima de Tony.

— Señores, la cena se encuentra lista.

— Ya vamos Jay. — contestó el castaño sin reparo alguno

— Gracias, Jarvis. — dijo él apenas con su voz sin temblar, apenado y mortificado por igual. ¿No se supone que el adulto era él? Definitivamente cuando le prometió a Jarvis que no se separaría otra vez de Tony, no lo dijo tan literal.

Fue suficiente motivación para ponerse de pie en un santiamén, y luego ayudar al omega a levantarse también.

— No va a dejar que nos olvidemos de esto nunca.

Sí, Steve sabía eso. También que seguramente Peggy se enteraría y las bromas no acabarían nunca. Comenzaba a resignarse desde ahora.

— Bueno, es mi primer baile así que creo que tampoco voy a poder olvidarlo.

— Pues si tú quieres considerarlo baile… — bromeó Tony, riéndose de su propio chiste pero Steve por esa ocasión no se molestó, aceptando el juego de buena gana.

— Vamos a comer, mañana nos queda mucho que hacer. — dijo para cambiar de tema, mientras empujaba suavemente al chico para llevarlo a la cocina mientras el megáfono se terminaba. La música de fondo durante la comida era saludable.

— Hay que ir a alguna tienda de discos, puede y que encontremos más ejemplares originales para tu _fucked²_ colección de discos.

Está bien, tuvo que molestarse un poquito ahora.

— Que digas groserías en francés no lo hace mejor.

— Aprenderé un idioma que no conozcas. — dijo Tony, determinado en aprender un idioma desconocido y sacarle canas prematuramente improbables a él.

.

.

.

* * *

A l s lectoras como CHIO, Peca91, Yenlyn entre otros, muchas gracias! No puedo agradecerles personalmente en un PM, pero quiero que sepan que les mando abrazos y mil agradecimientos.

¹) Té de azaleas, éste té en la vida real como tal no existe, sin embargo sí hay varias hierbas que hierven en agua que sirven para ser anticonceptiva en días pre y posteriores al coito. Creo que la más famosa es el "té verde".

Por otro lado, siento que cometí una irresponsabilidad en el capítulo anterior. En primera, **_nunca de los jamases_** tengan relaciones sexuales sin condón. Recordemos que esto es ficción, y que de cierta manera es estúpido creer que el Capitán América pueda tener alguna infección o enfermedad que se contagie con el contacto sexual, pero omitiendo que es un personaje inexistente, en la vida real un condón no sólo puede salvarnos de un embarazo precoz sino que también la vida.

Tenemos las pastillas anticonceptivas como un método para prevenir embarazos no deseados, así como también hay parches, chequeos, inyecciones, remedios caseros, etc. Chicas y chicos, cuídense mucho porque es su cuerpo, son responsables de sus vidas y tienen todo el derecho de proteger su bienestar así como divertirse un rato.

Listo, mi conciencia está limpia.

²)Fucked: "mierda" en francés. Lo intenté hacer con mi mamá, pero ella también sabe francés… recibi la chancla ese día :'v

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, por esta ocacion y lo confiezo, no revise ni madres.


	7. El pedazo roto, dejalo ir

**_PARTE VII: El pedazo roto, déjalo ir._**

* * *

Steve supo desde que era enclenque enfermizo buscador de problemas, que nunca en su vida pisaría la acera de una universidad. Dejando aparte que apenas tenían para comer, creciendo en una sociedad rota por guerras constantes y que nadie sabía si un soplo de viento se lo llevaría al día del mañana, es que eso no era para él.

Tuvo buenas calificaciones en su época de escuela, idiota nunca fue. Desinteresado tal vez sí, porque, aunque comprendía que su deber era estudiar, el hambre y su madre exhausta le eran más importantes que una calificación. Por lo tanto, la idea de completar una carrera jamás se le cruzo por la mente, luego vino la guerra y las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en sus prioridades.

Ahora estaba aquí, después de casi cincuenta años de aquellos tiempos, frente a un edificio enorme y más anticuado que él con gente entrando y saliendo de sus bastos jardines otoñales. Las cosas básicas no han cambiado, como por ejemplo que él definitivamente no va a pisarla por dentro para realizarse como alumno; tampoco llevaba pantalones sobre el ombligo ni un morral como mochila, ni era la semejanza a un fideo viejo a punto de expirar por un suspiro ni llegó en su vieja bicicleta. Con su chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros cuadrados, sin ningún estornudo a causa del verde campo, en un auto malibú, y sin ningún libro bajo su brazo, es cómo ha llegado a ese lugar cambiando el curso de su distanciado destino con la universidad.

Pero el sentimiento de estar frente a un sueño lejano e inalcanzable le pareció melancólicamente familiar. Y el aroma a libro viejo que desprendía del enorme e imponente edificio.

El MIT, ni más ni menos.

Lleno de alfas.

Alfas por todos lados.

Si su instinto animal estuviese más libre en él, ya tendría el ceño fruncido por toda la feromona alfa libre en el ambiente. Bien, tal vez sí arrugó un poquito la nariz.

¡Por favor! Aun con las ventanillas del auto arriba y el sistema de aire sellado, su vía respiratoria amenazaba con cerrarse si tantos aromas descuidados e impregnados en el aire seguían rodeándolo. Testosterona, feromonas alfas, sudor nauseabundo, y seguramente marihuana era lo que podía percibirse, en pocas palabras: aire universitario.

Cabe añadir que eso mató su deseo melancólico de estudiar.

Miró al frente, tensó sus dedos sobre el volante y soltó su respiración despacio, sin llamar la atención ni querer demostrar su propio nerviosismo.

Sus intentos no sirvieron para nada.

— Respira hondo y profundo, viejo, te vas a lastimar un pulmón.

— ¿Estás listo? — giró su rostro para observar a acompañante, contrario a él, en su rostro joven llevaba su tan confiada sonrisa desde que salieron de casa.

— Cuando empecé a gatear debieron traerme aquí, ¡claro que estoy listo!

— Sí, claro. — bufó ante el comentario, porque definitivamente no se imaginaba a un cachorro Anthony en este sitio. Quiso contestar algo sumamente odioso, tedioso, que demostrara la contrariedad de sus pensamientos, inconformidad y molestia de la situación, pero Tony despegó su vista de la ventana para voltear a mirarle. Fue el fin para su plan de "huye, escóndelo y no dejes aquí al omega".

Tony, con sus ojos enormes y brillantes de emoción y alegría, excitación y energía, no dejaba de mover su pie con hiperactividad y su sonrisa no cabía en sus pequeños labios. Podía oler en él todo el nerviosismo y posible ansiedad, pero también su gran felicidad y ganas de salir corriendo del auto a descubrir todo lo que le tenía preparado la tierra prometida.

Sus mechones recientemente recortados en un curioso copete de moda que dejaba pocos rizos sobre su frente, la tonelada de ropa oscura y holgada que llevaba encima para cubrir su figura, la loción especial creada por los científicos de SHIELD que impedía detectar su aroma omega natural, y una mochila, era lo que Tony llevaba como armadura para enfrentarse al mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no debería haber una entrada especial para los estudiantes Omega? ¿O alguna regla de las facultades que les exija a todo el alumnado en controlas sus aromas bestiales? Recibir con un ambiente tan territorial y jactancioso de la estripe más "alta", ¿era algún tipo de intimidación?

¿Intimidaban a los omegas ingresados?

De inmediato sintió su sangre hervir, porque una gran parte de él, aquella que no le decía que exageraba y era injusto juzgar, estaba totalmente de acuerdo conque aquel recibimiento inapropiado y espantoso era para mostrar territorialidad, superioridad e intimidación al más débil. Oh, pero cómo quería golpear a alguien justo ahora.

Mañana es primero de septiembre, fecha que daba inició para el nuevo ciclo escolar de la universidad. Se supone que a los nuevos ingresados se les daba un curso de introducción de una semana a finales de agosto, pero Tony se la quiso saltar porque según el omega y a sus palabras, "es absurdo introducirle en algo tan simple como restar o sumar". ¿Ciertamente? Steve creía firmemente que todos los garabatos que Tony caligrafeaba en cada superficie plana cuando se aburría, nada tenían que ver con "dos más dos, igual a cuatro". Pero él no se opuso a saltarse la introducción, más que contento de tener a Tony con él un poco más antes de dejar que el chico se enfrente al mundo solo.

Bien, no tan solo, estaría bien resguardado y tendría a alguien capaz de protegerlo y vigilarlo siempre. Pero no estaría con él, ni con ningún adulto con los creció anteriormente, y estarían separados por treinta minutos de la casa al instituto por sí acaso Anthony necesitase algo y la sola idea de no que el omega no tenga a alguien de confianza para cubrir sus necesidades o caprichos le estrujaba el corazón.

Peggy le acuso de melodramático, Jarvis no dijo nada y estaba seguro que George, de estar aquí, le dedicaría una mirada amable e invitaría un té para relajar su estrés. Extraña tanto el té de George.

¡Ah! Pero cómo es posible que haya estado de acuerdo con esto. De todas formas ya ni sabe porque sigue pensando en ello, ni siquiera era capaz en dejar de observar y maravillarse por la luz propia que desprendía su compañero a su lado.

 _Dios,_ rezó, _que valga la pena tener mi corazón estrujado ahora mismo. Que no sean malos con él. .Porfavor._

Tony interrumpió su corrido gritó al Señor-Todo-Poderoso con golpes insistentes en su brazo y un dedo señalando frente a la acera. Uno tras otro sin darle tregua, apenas sintiéndolo como golpeteos de una pluma.

— ¡Oh, Steve! ¡Steve! ¡Mira! Es el tipo que mando tía Peggy… Eh, ¡Coloso!

— No, creo que su nombre es Coulson. — sí, estaba muy seguro de ello. Miró en dirección que marcaba Tony, de donde efectivamente un joven recluta de SHIELD venía caminando hacía ellos.

De amplía frente y un andar relajado, enfundado en un traje "discreto", el soldado beta que sería el nuevo guardaespaldas de Tony -su sombra, a palabras de Peggy- se puso a un lado de la puerta de copiloto esperando a que el nuevo universitario se bajara. Steve leyó su expediente y realmente era fascinante lo que demostraba en campo, en su fotografía adjunta lucía mucho más grande que en persona.

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que Coulson no se veía mucho mayor a Tony y no obedecer a sus impulsos de llamar a Peggy para asegurarse por decima vez que el soldado tenía suficiente experiencia para cuidar a alguien como Tony. Alguien tan preciado para él mismo.

No. Debía mantener el control.

Ya era la hora y sus tripas tan revueltas como podían estar, se pegaron a la pared digestiva y tomó valor.

— Ya puedes salir del auto. — dijo con voz aparentemente tranquila, intentando creer sus propias intenciones.

El castaño miró sobre su hombro, elevó una comisura de su labio como todo un travieso y habló:

— ¿Sin un besito de despedida?

— Te puedo dar un empujón.

— Por eso decía que yo puedo bajar solo.

Mientras Tony se acomodaba la mochila y ponía una mano en la manija del auto, palabras impulsivas y deseos incongruentes de mantenerlo a salvo, lo tomó por la manga de su playera para detenerlo. El joven lo miró confundido e impaciente, Steve no sabía exactamente porque lo detuvo, por lo que quedaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que su cerebro volvió a reconectarse con la prudencia.

— ¿Llevas todo?

— Aquí — el chico señaló su cabeza con arrogancia —, es lo único que necesito.

— Tal vez quieras una hoja y un lápiz también.

— Objetos mundanos, sin importancia.

— Trata de no llamar tanto la atención. Y compórtate, por favor.

— Promesa de niño cristiano.

— ¿Tony?

— _¿Queeé?_

Y ahí estaba, el bebé que se aferraba a sus piernas a los cuatro años, el cachorro que reconstruyó su vieja motocicleta a los siete, el niño que ponía en duda la palabra de profesores del más alto prestigio a los doce, quién aún guardaba sus ositos de peluche dentro del closet para que no salieran monstruos de el a los trece; pero a la vez, ya no estaba ese cachorro frágil, sino un joven omega con una fortaleza potencial que lo convenció de que viajar al otro lado del mundo donde corría muchos peligros, sólo para dar la cara a quienes creyeron que lo mantendrían oculto y con miedo por toda su vida. No, Tony era muchas cosas y sería muchas otras, para nada una perita en dulce, y ya era hora de aceptar que no era un niño en lo absoluto.

Y dejar que avanzará solo, aunque eso le costara su cordura para no sobreprotegerlo.

Así que sonrió auténticamente relajado y poco a poco de forma constante, soltó de su manga y lo dejo ir.

 _—_ Cuídate mucho.

— A la orden, Cap.

Tony no lo pensó dos veces, salió disparado del auto y Steve escuchó su manera tan pacifica de saludar a su nuevo guardián.

— Señor Stark, Phil Coulson, su nuevo guardaespaldas.

— ¡Hey agente Bound! Dime Tony y yo te diré cero-cero-Phil, ¿Qué dices?

— Que no. Lo escoltare a su dormitorio, señor Stark.

— Joder, que serio. ¡Me agradas!

Sí, no. Definitivamente aún faltaba mucha madurez en ese escuincle.

Pero Steve estaba riendo mientras veía al par de siluetas alejarse. Tony señalando y admirando todo como su primer día en la feria del condado mientras se maravillaba por la mecánica de los juegos, el joven recluta ignorándolo mientras iba dando miradas severas a todo aquel que apenas volteaba a mirar a Anthony.

El recluta se estaba ganando puntos desde el principio, eso era lo bueno.

Giró las llaves dentro del coche, el motor se escuchó encender y él ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Ahora todo lo demás dependía de Tony, ya lo vería el fin de semana que volviera a la casa -no se quedaría nunca en un lugar como ese ni aunque todo el pelotón de SHIELD se mudaran a cinco metros de su ubicación- y estaría muy a gusto en el saloncito principal escuchando todo lo que al omega le parece y lo que no y hasta en los nuevos inventos que seguramente ya tendría hechos en su cabeza.

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar ahora.

.

.

.

Mayo 29 de 1987, afuera de Norfolk, Massachusets.

El chirrido de la tetera le hizo moverse hasta la estufa y retirarla del fuego, mientras apaga las flamas y se giraba con su liquido caliente directo a la mesita del centro en la cocina. Steve tomó la taza vacía que había elegido para servirse su café, derramó el agua dentro del recipiente y dejó la tetera sobre un trapo sobre la superficie para no quemar la mesita de madera, mientras dejaba que el aroma amargo de su liquido oscuro le llenara de vida.

Se consideraba una persona que intentaba mantenerse sano y en forma mientras ignoraba que tenía un suero súper-milagroso-quita-alergias, pero había ocasiones donde una buena taza de tan controvertible sustancia le era necesaria hasta a él.

Jarvis a su lado, concentrado en el desayuno que cocinaba, era su único acompañante en esa temprana mañana.

Caminó alrededor de la mesita para tomar asiento en uno de los altos bancos que combinaban con todo el amueblado de tan gigante cocina, mientras con una mano llevaba la taza de nuevo a sus labios, con la otra tomaba una libreta grande con cubierta de pergamino, sus dedos deshicieron el nudo que la mantenía cerrada y con la misma técnica la dejo abierta bajo sus ojos en paginas más cuidadas que la cubierta misma.

Apenas mirando sobre sus hojas, se dio cuenta que la abrió justo en una de sus paginas favoritas. Bueno, todas contenían conceptos que lo hacían sus favoritas, por algo sólo escribía o ponía recortes que le fueran importantes en su singular álbum, pero contenía ciertas hojas que le sacaban sin problema alguno una sonrisa orgullosa, satisfecha.

El recorte le fue difícil conseguirlo, pero pidiendo uno que otro favor –Tony decía que eran sus ojos de cachorro– a los archivistas de SHIELD, es como pudo conseguirlo.

La libreta se abría en dos, mostrando dos paginas y con ellas una foto en cada una, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el retrato de una omega blanca con ropa fina, en el derecho y con tinta menos oscura, la imagen más nítida de una omega afroamericana con atuendo más moderno pero sencillo.

Steve seguía congelado en la época que la primera omega hizo historia, y ahora estaba muy ocupado al igual que la omega de la derecha. Pero a ambas les tenía un profundo respeto y una gran deuda.

Fueron esas damas quienes lograron que los miembros considerados más débiles en la cadena de genero tuvieran una oportunidad única en demostrar lo contrario, al menos en nivel educativo.

No es que los omegas no hayan tenido la oportunidad de estudiar a lo largo de la historia, pero lamentablemente, no era una acción vista propiamente desde un punto aceptable, después de todo sólo aprendían a sumar y restar para llevar el orden en los gastos del hogar y a leer sí era necesario para entretener a su alfa o cachorros. Sí, no eran exactamente propósitos de libertad o gusto si quiera.

Poco a poco, y debido a la necesidad de la mano de obra en muchos lados, escuelas y secundarias fueron abriéndose a la idea de que omegas, betas y alfas podían estudiar bajo la misma institución. Algunas revueltas por aquí y por allá, tragedias innecesarias con victimas que alzaron la voz para futuras generaciones, es como se logró que en países en pleno desarrollo permitieran en algunos de sus estados a la educación igualitaria y libre pensamiento. Al menos hasta la secundaria. Estados Unidos tenía doce estados con esa ideología en los años veinte, a los ochenta había veintiuno y casi todos al Norte, muy pocos en el Sur. Uno, Massachusetts.

Fue gracias a Ellen Swollow¹, omega clase baja que logró graduarse de un colegió con el nivel más alto educativo en 1870, que se impuso para entrar al MIT, siendo el primer omega en lograr entrar a una universidad de ciencias a nivel nacional. Claro, su alfa tuvo que mudarse con ella a una vivienda cercana del edificio mientras lograba graduarse, pero logró hacerlo y al mismo tiempo inspiró a muchos otros en intentarlo. Sin embargo, muchos de los incovenientes principales era que quienes deseaban ingresar al Instituto no tenían donde quedarse, y estar solos rodeados de alfas descontrolados no era una opción, ni porque tuviera un beta acompañante.

Eso cambió hasta la llegada de Mary Jackson² en 1955, omega clase alta quien fue oficialmente la primer omega en titularse como ingeniero del MIT tras llevar su solicitud ante un juez para que aceptara su ingreso y posteriormente su nuevo grado como ingeniero aeroespacial. Ya estaba vinculada y con tres cachorros de edad, pero tenía el mismo problema de vivienda que todos sus hermanos omegas anteriores y es que su alfa no podía dejar su trabajo en una época tan difícil; entonces decidió que, como los rectores y directores no hacían nada para mejorar la condición de sus pocos estudiantes hermanos de género, ella arreglaría las cosas.

Mary Jackson luchó y fundó un edificio en el MIT únicamente para omegas y betas al mismo tiempo que trabajaba para el Comité Consejero Nacional para la Aeronáutica, resguardado y cuidado por una alta seguridad para resguardar a sus estudiantes. La tasa de ingresados omega del MIT subió un cuarenta por ciento, y aunque aún era un cuarto de la población estudiantil del lugar, sin duda los números ya superaban a los tres o cinco alumnos omega valientes que les rehabitaron.

Así que Steve debe agradecerles a esas dos mujeres, y a todos los omegas posteriores que lucharon por su derecho a la educación, dos cosas; la primera es que, gracias a ellos, Tony está cumpliendo su más grande fantasía de ser un genio proclamado y envidiado, odiado por la mitad de su grupo y aborrecido por la otra, el chico se paseaba y entretenía a lo grande por el camino de lagrimas y burlas que jamás le detuvieron.

Steve no lo va a negar, un profundo miedo le seguía calando hasta los huesos por cada noche de domingo que Tony debía volver a la facultad tan lejos de su casa –a treinta lejanos minutos–, con la única compañía de su guardaespaldas Coulson –quien ha demostrado ser una invaluable compañía e ignorar la actitud tan mimada de Anthony– y dejándole cinco días restantes de pura agonía donde debía mantenerse bajo control para no ir hasta el enorme edificio donde quería asegurarse que Tony estaba seguro y bajo máxima protección.

Pero luego recordaba la cara llena de felicidad por parte de Tony, siempre que llegaba con una nueva historia para contarle, ya sea sobre una escena muestra de sus sobresalientes dones o simplemente cuando le jugaba una broma a algún maestro o alfa molesto que aun no entendían que la palabra "intimidación" no existía en el vocabulario de reconocimiento de un Stark, menos en el ultimo de sus vástagos.

Aquella sonrisa tan egocéntrica y deslumbrante, guardaba un poco de genuina felicidad y alegría, valía todo el estrés doble que le proporcionaba su joven compañero.

Compañero. Sí, esa ha sido otra realidad que ha tenido que asumir, aceptar y hasta acostumbrarse.

Tony era su compañero omega, bajo toda legalidad e instinto, mientras que él era el alfa del chico más ruidoso del mundo.

Y eso le hizo avanzar hasta la ultima pagina que ha usado recientemente, aun fresca por el pegamento bajo los tickets decentemente recortados y pegados por toda la superficie del papel. Eran cuatro boletos, anchos y en blanco con letras en negrita con un estilo apantallante; eran las entradas al concierto al que fueron anoche.

Sí, él, Steve Rogers, Capitán América, orgullo del continente, héroe de guerra y sabrá el Señor cuantos apelativos más se le adjudicaban, fue a un concierto de rock.

No es que le gustara mucho ese género, el rock and roll sí, pese a algunas de sus letras subversivas –aún no superaba la etapa agresiva de Elvis contra las mujeres³–, pero la mayoría de las bandas de rock actual tenían un estilo bastante ruidoso y llamativo; aceptaba que algunas de las canciones tenían un buen mensaje y letra reflexiva, pero parecían más un himno de rebeldía que música en verdad.

Pero podía hacer una excepción por Aerosmith, definitivamente. La primera vez que la escuchó, fue porque a Tony le encantaba pensar con su tan ruidosa música por toda la casa en su radio-casetera autofabricada, y de pronto el álbum tocó "Drem on" y no pudo evitar repetir todo el casete únicamente por aquella canción. Había algo en su letra, algo en su rítmica que le atrapó desde los primeros acordes; oh, bueno, claramente la letra era demasiado semejante a una persona que despierta después de dos décadas congelado y su curricular gritaba a los cuatro vientos su poca probabilidad de tener una larga vida. Contraproducente, pero acertado, entonces síp, disfruta de Aerosmith.

Claro, tuvo que usar tapones de campo debido a su subdesarrollado oído para no obtener una hemorragia o algo así que destruyera su noche pre-cumpleaños junto con Anthony. Y también Pepper y Rodhey.

Lo segundo que debe agradecerle a Ellen Swollow y Mary Jackson, es que también Virginia "Pepper" Potts pudo entrar a la universidad y ser la segunda vigilante sobre el ególatra omega con quien compartía habitación.

El MIT una vez aceptando omegas en su admisión, también abrió el campo de sus carreras como ciencias sociales, economía y administración o artes. Treinta años después, resulta que son carreras populares entre los omegas de bajo rango y betas; aún así formaban parte del mismo porcentaje estudiantil especial, por lo que ocupaban un solo edificio para ellos.

Pepper, una omega clase alta, únicamente estaba cruzando una licenciatura, lo que sus ahorros y gustos le permitían, pero también era quien ayudaba a Coulson en llevar y traer a Tony de un lado a otro para sus respectivas clases, porque si no, el joven inteligente nunca llegaría a los salones por estar tan metido en su cabeza, inventando y fanfarroneando.

Junto con Pepper vino su alfa enlazado, James "Rodhey" Rodhes. El joven alfa estaba cursando la carrera de aeronáutica en un intercambio permanente de la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea y estaba en la mayoría de las clases con Tony.

Cuando Tony volvió de su primera semana del MIT, Steve esperaba que el chico hablara mal de sus profesores pero del o maravilloso que eran los laboratorios y talleres. Y sí, pero la charla sobre "cuando recupere mi empresa compare esos laboratorios, o no, ¡mejor haré mejores!", acabo en menos de dos horas, para la cena solamente era "Rodhey aquello, Rodhey eso, Coulson tacleó a Rodhey la primera vez que Rodhey intentó jugarme una broma"; todo era Rodhey por un fin de semana medio completo, hasta que la mañana del domingo se hartó:

Tony y él se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, Steve con una taza de té en sus manos y Tony picoteando la comida y aventándola por todos lados ante sus exclamaciones tan bruscas con sus manos.

— Entonces le dije a Rodhey que un avión sin piloto era el futuro, él dijo que no porque perdería el instinto y la experiencia, yo le dije que era absurdo porque un piloto no tenía experiencia volando más de lo que tendría el sistema de vuelo, ¡los pilotos no vuelan antes de subirse a un avión! Entonces dijo que un avión y un piloto pensaban como uno, que había hermandad, y yo le dije, Rodhey, ¿qué carajos te metiste? Rodhey casi me…

— Tony, ¿quién es Rodhey?

— ¡El tipo que Coulson tacleó, ya te dije! Por cierto, necesito provocar a alguien que mida metro noventa para que me aviente una manzana, quiero hacer mi tesis de física sobre la probabilidad de que alguien como Phil y su metro setenta pueda tirar a alguien como Rodhey. Fue magnifico, como un panda tratando de derribar a un oso pardo o algo así.

— ¡Tony!

— ¿Qué?

— En primera, no vas a provocar a nadie.

— ¡Necesito investigar este fenómeno!

— En lo absoluto. No.

— Le quitas la diversión a la ciencia.

— Sin pucheros en la mesa. Segundo, no para de hablar de "Rodhey" pero no me has dicho cuando lo conociste o si quiera, por qué lo conociste ¿Es un alfa? ¿Te ha molestado? ¿Sa-salen junto o algo así?

Jamas se preguntó a si mismo porque le interesaba saber su Rodhey alguna vez le interesó a Tony, pero en ese momento, el control sobre su sonrojo y la cara asqueada del genio era lo que más le importaba.

— ¡Guiu! ¡No! Sería como salir con el tío George en moreno, y Pepper me mataría.

— ¿Y quién es Pepper?

— Virginia es la domadora de la infernal facultad que estudia el control mental, James insiste en que la aeronáutica es lo mejor del mundo y los dos derraman suficiente miel para una población escoces de Winnie Pooh

— ¿Eso y la miel que tienen que ver con Pepper y Rodhey?

— ¡Pues que se dan amor a todas horas! Olvida lo de Winnie Pooh, ¡parecen conejos de Bambie!

— ¡Tony!

Al final, después de una segunda ronda de panqueques y que Tony frenará lo suficiente para darse el tiempo de explicar toda su divagación, se enteró de los nombres completos de quienes eran vecinos y compañeros de Tony, quien les puso sobrenombres porque sus identificaciones eran demasiado largas para que las recordara.

Y el motivo de que Coulson tacleara a Rodhey era porque el chico, en son de vengarse y bromear a la vez con Anthony le aventó una manzana a la cabeza. O quiso intentarlo, mejor dicho, porque la manzana nunca llego y Phill casi asfixia a Rodhey.

Dos años después de ello y son amigos. Algo así. Solamente ahora, Pepper trata de que jamás haya frutas con el tamaño perfecto para ser proyectiles cuando todos están en la misma habitación.

Resulta que los jóvenes universitarios, junto a Coulson, encontraron la manera de llevarse bien e incluso formar una amistad prometedora. Tres de ellos eran la razón por la cual aun no le llama a él o a Peggy por la suspensión esperada de Tony por alguna de sus travesuras o "actitud alarmante" en sus dos años que lleva en la universidad.

Tony se ha hecho de su propia fama, una un tanto escandalosa. Nada malo. Al principio, cuando la nación entera estuvo enterada del regreso del heredero omega de una de las compañías pomposas del país, Steve mismo tuvo que ir a recoger a Tony para traerlo a la casa y dar al menos tres vueltas antes de que alguien los siguieran al domicilio.

Stane también dio señales de vida, enviando una botella de whisky cara más una nota agregada: "Bienvenido" decía con su horrible letra que reconocería a donde sea que fuera, más aparte el número de su teléfono personal por "sí tienes alguna emergencia".

Cuando él y Peggy le dieron tal ofrenda a Tony una noche a mitad de su primer semestre, el joven sólo se encogió de hombros indiferente:

— Tengo quince años, ¿qué se supone que haré con esa mierda si no bebo?

— ¡Tony! Estas frente a una dama, tu madrina, así que-

— Ese imbécil bastardo. — bufó Carter, ignorando el sonrojo avergonzado de Steve y la burla ahogada de su ahijado — Que se vaya con sus estupideces a otro lado.

— ¡Peggy!

Eso fue todo lo que supieron de Obadiha Stane hasta ahora, y era una bendición, porque Steve no estaba tan seguro de controlarse y no ir el mismo hasta Manhattan para demostrar lo que opinaba sobre la botellita y la tonta tarjeta.

Pero él era bueno, tenía un autocontrol de excelencia, todo estaría bien.

Luego vino el día en que Tony comenzó a hacer su propia fama y la que hoy en día, dos años después, le persigue.

No se sabe toda la historia, solamente que un tal Bill Gates fue a visitar a un viejo amigo en el Instituto, y el ingenuo hombre, aburrido, se encontró con Tony en un aula vacía donde el joven estaba terminando una formula en el pizarrón. El señor Gates quiso conversar con Tony, minutos después el hombre salió a toda velocidad y Tony terminó lo que sea que tenía trabajado; días después Gates manda una canasta de fruta en agradecimiento a Tony, pero el obsequio le llega a otro alumno con las mismas siglas, el alumno se lo llevo a su asesor, el asesor a su destinatario correspondiente y después todo el Instituto rumoreaba que fue Tony quien ayudo a Gates a terminar su nuevo programa de computadora que llevo al hombre a la fama.

Steve le preguntó a Tony, el chico se encogió de hombros y dijo que no se acuerda de haber hablado con nadie. En realidad, el omega siempre se sumía en sus inventos y formulas sin prestarle atención al mundo, puede que tal vez haya ayudado al otro hombre a volverse rico sin si quiera darse cuenta. Era como un lado benevolente y solidario de Anthony.

Es así como el omega se ha ido haciendo nombre entre sus compañeros y habitantes del MIT, incluido el pequeño pueblito de Norfolk. Es así como Steve ha estado viviendo los últimos dos años, los más relajados de toda su vida hasta ahora.

Pasó sus dedos una vez más por su álbum de recortes, cerrando la tapa suavemente para no maltratar los boletos de aquel ruidoso y agradable concierto de rock. Tomó el álbum y lo metió dentro de un cajón de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que nota que se ha acabado su café hace mucho y la taza se la retiró el mayordomo para lavarla y dejarla escurrirse. Steve y Jarvis siempre tenían la misma discusión: Steve diría que el podía hacerse cargo de su aseo y sus cosas o lo que manche, Jarvis le diría sin pena alguna que como alfa de su joven señor, también debía atenderlo a él, diría que no, y la discusión amable se interrumpiría con Jarvis cambiándole el tema y manipulándolo para que no insistiera.

Pero él debía insistir, Jarvis ya hacía demasiadas cosas en una enorme casa, que aunque contrataban ayuda extra algunas noches, él podía aportar manos extras.

Por esa ocasión, no hubo tiempo de discutir, ya que unos pasos atontados se escucharon acercarse por la escalera.

Steve puso atención, lo suficiente para saber de quien se trataba. Jarvis debió suponerlo también, debido a que el mayordomo le dedico una sonrisa indescriptible y volvió su atención a lo que sea que cocinó para el omega consentido del beta.

Desde su sitio, el pudo observar como Tony entraba a tropezones y sin estar consciente de su entorno o existencia misma; los mechones parados de lado a lado en contra de la gravedad, un calcetín en un pie y el otro descalzo, el pijama que consistía en sus pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta holgada con agujeros y manchas de aceite. La viva imagen de la desalineación matutina, solo que, en un tamaño más compacto, resultado de una noche en vela acorralado de gente y sin parar de gritar sobre canciones que rompían la barrera del sonido, de eso estaba seguro.

Steve tenía una sonrisa bailando por sus labios ante la imagen, disfrutando en percibir los aromas que provenían del joven huraño; el humo y el sudor aun estaba expulsando de sus poros, pero también cargaba con su típico olor a mantequilla, manzana y aceite de máquinas. Disfrutó en recibir las diferentes esencias del omega, al menos por el breve tiempo que lo tenía en ese fin de semana.

Aunque él aun no lo sabía.

— Buenos días. — canturreó en su sitio, atento ante el gruñido que provino del omega malhumorado.

Tony llegó a su asiento y tomó lugar frente a Steve, aún con las lagañas colgando en las esquina de sus ojos y debajo de cada pestaña. Era todo un desastre en tan temprana hora, pero sí hay algo en lo que Tony era aparentemente bueno, que tanto Peggy como él han intentado cambiar, es que el chico tiene un corto lapso de sueño.

Puede dormirse a las mismas seis de la mañana, o no dormir nada en lo absoluto, pero dale un café temprano y a las nueve ya puede estar totalmente consiente de su entorno y haciendo explotar el nuevo invento que se le ocurrió recientemente.

— Joven señor, su desayuno. — Jarvis le tendió un plato con el desayuno, mientras el omega despabilaba lo suficiente para dedicarle una suave sonrisa a Jarvis. Sí hay alguien que no es receptor del mar humor matutino de Tony, ese es Jarvis.

Tony contestó algo parecido a un agradecimiento, pero ignoró por completo su plato de comida y paso directo a la taza cuyo contenido era de pura cafeína. Para ser un omega con un aroma tan dulce, definitivamente Tony tenía un paladar demasiado quisquilloso y nada empalagoso, a no ser que hablaran de donas o helado de mango.

Jarvis, cuyo día de descanso era hoy y por eso no llevaba su uniforme de traje usual, se deshizo del delantal blanco con maestría. Mientras lo doblaba y guardaba en su cajoncito, se volvió hacía ambos

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más, joven señor? ¿A usted, señor Rogers?

— Nada, puedes disfrutar de tu día de descanso. — Tony simplemente siguió gruñendo detrás del café.

— Tendré todo listo para en la tarde. — el mayordomo dejó la tarra de café caliente justo al centro, dando una suave reverencia y retirándose del sitio.

Para en la tarde. Sí, ese día era una ocasión especial y en la tarde, cuando todos esten presentes y luzcan más presentables, será la hora de celebrar.

Es el natalicio de Anthony, había que festejarse como cada año.

Steve aún no se perdona lo suficiente por haber faltado a dos años de cumpleaños en la vida de Anthony. Tal vez no tanto por la fecha, sino porque se supone que haría la vida del chico lo más especial posible y segura, pero estaba tan enfocado en su misión personal, que no notó que su falta de atención hizo una mella en la vida del joven.

Tony no era un omega exactamente sumiso y comprensivo, mucho menos alguien quien se dejara doblegar fácilmente –o si quiera que eso fuese posible–, pero por mucho que haya sacado la fortaleza de María y el carácter agrio de Howard, pese a todas las enseñanzas altivas de Peggy, el joven tenía una grieta de inseguridad en su personalidad bastante oculta. Pero ahí estaba, y creía que era mayoritariamente por su culpa.

Unos padres muertos, una madrina con un trabajo poco conciliador y él como un alfa prometido siempre distante, bueno, no era exactamente una gran estrategia para llenar a Tony con confianza. Dependiente y liberal tal vez, pero rara vez pedía ayuda para algo y eso, debido a que no tenía a muchas personas en quien apoyarse.

Jarvis únicamente, George en el mejor de los casos. Pero sin amigos, sin niños de su edad o parientes con un lazo de sangre verdadero, bueno, no culpen al chico por protegerse detrás de una sonrisa falsa y asilarse del mundo cuando estaba herido.

Sí, las cosas mejoraron un poco con Rodhey y Pepper, pero ellos eran pareja y tenía su propia vida que manejar. Entonces, esto se volvió un deber suyo, tratando de llenar el vacío de desconfianza del omega.

Que mejor que la fecha de su cumpleaños para recordarle, con justificación y sin verguanza, la importancia que tenía la vida de Tony en la suya propia.

El año pasado todos fueron un rato a la playa. Por esta ocasión, Peggy y su esposo no estaban en el país desde hace semanas por incovenientes con la familia de George, pero jamás faltarían a la fiesta de Tony; para darles tiempo de llegar, la celebración se llevaría acabo durante la tarde, mientras tanto él tenía planes especiales con el festejado.

Claro, cuando despierte completamente.

Cinco minutos después y una taza vacía, Tony toma la jarra del café para servirse más y mira a su alrededor, los parpados completamente abiertos mientras logra intenta en tiempo y espacio. Dejó la jarra, tomó sorbos nuevamente y miró a Steve por primera vez en la mañana

— No estoy en mi piso.

— No — respondió mientras una sonrisa pequeña cursaba por su rostro —, estamos en Norfolk.

— Ah, sí.

Seh, el universitario no era muy elocuente todavía. Diez sorbos más y parecía que ya estaba más lucido. Steve tenía muy buena paciencia.

— ¿Peppero y Rod-Jey?

— Dormidos, no creo que sea conveniente despertarlos. — quiso dejar el tema ahí, pero Tony siendo Tony, dio su primera sonrisa picara en el día mientras sus ojos chocolate brillaban con travesura.

Ese brillo siempre tan intenso, siempre cautivándolo.

— Anoche también se dieron amor, ¿cierto?

Y esa boca, siempre incomodándolo.

Carraspeó un poco, enderezándose en su asiento intentando controlar el sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas y ponía una cara indiferente.

— Anthony, esta mal dar esas insinuaciones, por muy amigos que sean.

— Tu eres el que no cree _conveniente_ ir a despertarlos.

— Malinterpretas mis palabras

— Preguntale a Coulson, él les echa agua fría algunas veces cuando no lo dejan dormir.

— Tú eres el que debería tomar una ducha.

— ¿Debería sentirme ofendido? — la pregunta estaba de más, el chico claramente lucía ofendido por lo dicho y sin pena alguna, levanto un brazo para olisquear bajo su axila. Y no, no había mal olor según su encogimiento de hombros.

Steve estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos, porque por supuesto, el omega jamás en su vida a olido mal.

— Vamos a salir, me gustaría que estés completamente despierto para ello. — y con el comentario se puso de pie, mientras veía claramente como el chico casi se atragante con el trago enorme que le dio a su taza.

Dejó su traste a un lado, sus labios húmedos por su reciente bebida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le calentó el corazón.

— ¿Harley Davison⁴? — el chico se refirió a su motocicleta.

— La misma.

— ¡Hubieras empezado desde ahí! — Tony, quien hace pocos minutos se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina, había bajado tan rápido del banquito y volado rumbo a la salida como si no estuviese a punto de resbalarse por enredarse en sus propios pies al correr.

— ¡No terminaste tu desayuno!

— ¡Desayunaré polvo Harley Davison!

Sí, bueno, Steve de todas maneras se llevaría una mochila entera llena de comida. Por si las moscas.

La platica sobre a donde ir, bueno fue un poco más veloz que el desayuno.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? — cuestionó Tony apenas se puso a su lado, donde ya estaba montado sobre su motocicleta y tendiéndole su casco de seguridad. Steve ya llevaba uno puesto, solo por el mero hecho de que el omega hizo tremendo berriche por ser el único en usar, citándolo, "tremenda cascara de huevo de cemento sobre su perfecto cabello".

Numero uno; el casco no parecía una cascara de huevo, era un casco normal, pero la cabeza de Tony era muy pequeña.

Numero dos; Tony sí tenía un perfecto cabello, pero nunca se peinaba. No por flojera, sino que todos se rindieron en hacer que esa mata de rizos tal cuales, a su dueño, se quedara quieta. Ende, el casco no tenía nada que ver con su desarreglado estilo.

— Estaba pensando, que podíamos ir a ver una película o tomar una malteada en Boston.

— _Nooo._ Esta muy cerca.

— Peggy y George llegaran a medio día, debemos pasar por ellos al aeropuerto.

— Que vaya Jarvis.

Al chico sólo le falto dar un pisotón, pues sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus labios en un adorable puchero de pato.

— Es su día de descanso y ya está preparando todo para la fiesta. — lo cual ya era bastante injusto de que el hombre hiciera todo por si solo. Pero, aunque Steve se ponga delante del mayordomo de setenta años listo para apoyar, Jarvis amablemente lo despacharía del sitio alegando que "como mayordomo de la familia Stark, es un honor realizar esta tarea con mis propias manos para una fiesta digna del tan distinguido unigénito, el joven señor". En resumen, que Steve y todos los demás le estorbaban. Fin.

Steve aprendió eso hace mucho tiempo.

Salió de sus recuerdos escalofriantes de la mirada amablemente terrorífica del mayordomo británico, cuando sintió los dedos largos de Tony, colgándose en el cuello de su chaqueta marrón. Sus ojos azules conectaron instantáneamente con los chocolate, quedando prendado de ellos por su brillo tenue lleno de desolación.

— Tía Peggy sólo me deja subir a esta belleza en mi cumpleaños, que es hoy, así que quiero que valga la pena. Por favor.

Así no deberían ser las cosas, Tony definitivamente no debería salirse con la suya cada que quiera con solo darle esa mirada de venadito perdido en el bosque. ¡La analogía ni si quiera tenía sentido!

Dio un largo suspiro, pero luego una sonrisa que seguro combinaba con la que empezaba a crecer en el rostro más joven.

— Bien, monte Everett por la estatal 90 debería ser lo suficientemente lejos, ¿no?

— ¡Ese es el espíritu, Cap!

Hace unos años, Tony le empezó a llamar "Cap" o sus derivados cuando estaban solos ellos dos. Únicamente cuando estaba o muy entusiasmado o muy decepcionado y depresivo. Steve trataba que eso ya ultimo ya no ocurriera.

El viaje fue largo, tres horas y un poco más, pero apenas se sintió.

A Tony le encantaba la celeridad, el como el viento se pegaba a su rostro y los colores se difuminaban en cada distancia por el vuelo de la carretera. Steve lo sabía, sabía que el joven adoraba cada curva abierta que daba por la sensación de vértigo que cosquilleaba en su estómago, o con cada movimiento sorpresivo de ultimo minuto le arrancaba un gritito de asombro y maravilla.

Lo sabía por los movimientos de las manos con dedos largos y maltratados, que aun sobre su chaqueta, estos se aferraban a él cada que subía por el límite de velocidad, como se escondían en las bolsas de la chaqueta cuando el viento era helado, o como se aflojaban cada que bajaba el velocímetro para admirar un bello paisaje.

Y luego estaba cuando desaceleraba, ya sea porque llegaban a su destino o simplemente era para hacer del momento más lento, Tony se quitaba el casco y descansaba su mejilla ruborizada contra su espalda, ahí en el centro descansaba su rostro y pegaba su pecho para acurrucarse, dejando saberle a Steve que se sentía tan seguro y protegido con él que un casco no haría la diferencia en su vida.

A veces le molestaba que fuese tan descuidado y confianzudo, otras dejaba que se le llenara el corazón de un electrizante escalofrió por saberse dueño de una devoción tan inocente por parte del chico.

Y lo que Steve disfrutaba era ser el receptor de todos aquellos detalles, sentirlos en su cuerpo y de alguna extraordinaria manera, también bajo su piel.

Si no usaba su motocicleta absolutamente para nada entre semana, era por la falta de Tony a su espalda. Aunque ese motivo no lo sabía nadie.

Entonces, tres horas después y poco más, ya estaban desacelerando a las orillas del lago en el condado de Berkshire, a faldas de lo que era el monte Everett. Se quedaron casi a la entrada, tanto como hacía más sombra por estar al comienzo del bosque y porque después posiblemente mas autos o camionetas fueran llegando con familias grandes, y no los dejarían salir tan fácilmente del terreno.

Ya había unas cuantas personas ahí, niños y algunas mascotas. Unos nadando, otros preparando el asador para poner la carne del domingo. Steve subió un poco la colina, escuchando a ras la risita que dio el omega por las piedritas y hojas caídas que pegaban en sus tobillos.

Por fin, aparcó la motocicleta en un buen sitio sobre la colinita, cubiertos de árboles y un césped mohoso bajo ellos. Uh, eso sería un problema.

— No podremos sentarnos en el pasto, esta húmedo y no traje mantas. — informó a su acompañante apenas apago el motor y se retiró el caso. Tony le pasó el propio sobre su hombro y colgó ambos objetos en una palanca de aceleración.

En su defensa, que no estaba preparado para un inesperado picnic matutino-vespertino.

— Uh-Uh — sin anuncio ni nada, Tony comenzó unos raros movimientos sobre el asiento al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba murmurar para si mismo. — ¡No hay problema! Como el más inteligente aquí, resolveré este problema.

— ¿Disculpa?

Pero no recibió respuesta ante tan quisquilloso comentario. Únicamente fue sintiendo todo paso por paso.

Paso número uno, sintió claramente como Tony se ponía de rodillas sobre el asiento, sobre todo porque uso sus hombros anchos como punto de recarga.

Paso numero dos, Tony comenzó a pasar su cuerpo bajo su brazo derecho, al mismo que su pierna del mismo lado cruzaba por el frente de su estómago.

No hay paso número tres, ni ningún otro, porque Steve se quedó pálido al entender lo que el universitario estaba haciendo.

Entre mas movimientos extraños y un rodillazo inocente e indoloro en sus costillas, fue como Anthony quedo con frente a él, sus piernas cubiertas de mezclilla sobre sus propios muslos, enrollándose por detrás de su cintura, el trasero a centímetros de tocar su entrepierna.

¿Centímetros? ¡milímetros! ¡Casi nada! ¡Ninguna barrera en tan inapropiada posición!

¡Y…!

Minuto, ¿por qué le estaba mortificando tanto? No es la primera vez que tenía al chico sobre él, y tan siquiera ahora tenían mucha más ropa encima que en cualquier otra situación de las que ya pasaron –Tony tiende a dormirse en lugares extraños, como encima de él, por ejemplo–, así que definitivamente no debería escandalizarse ni temer que, en un mal movimiento, el trasero del omega toque su bragueta.

No, no debería haber motivo.

En lo absoluto.

Para nada.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué sigue tan nervioso?

— Hola, Apolo 11 llamando a Rogers, ¿todo bien por ahí? ¡Yuju!

— ¿Qué?

— Te decía que sí trajiste comida. Necesito alimentarme, prácticamente me manipulaste con la motocicleta que no me diste tiempo de desayunar. Es tu culpa, ahora aliméntame.

Sí, el llevó comida porque conocía al berrinchudo que tenía por protegido y el estomago sin fondo de un universitario tan inteligente. Pero no podía concentrarse, algo estaba verdaderamente incomodándolo pese a lo que trataba de convencerse de lo contrario.

— Tony

— ¿Qué?

Pero Tony no lucía confundido, ni nervioso. No estaba ni incomodo ni parecía tener una crisis existencial como él que la estaba pasando tan mal que su cerebro sentía a punto de explotar. No, Tony lucía tal y como cuando tenía doce años y todo su cuerpecito cabía recostado y extendido por sobre el tanque de gasolina de la motocicleta, ahí sobre la costa de mar en Cambridge.

Al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo de un Tony recostado y extendido en todo su esplendor, desnudo y sudando bajo de él, le pegó tan fuerte que tuvo que voltear la mirada porque el rostro de Tony de repente estaba bastante cercano a él.

¡Diablos! ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué recordó aquello? No era el momento, no era el lugar, y definitivamente, no debería estar recordando el primer y único celo de Anthony.

Después del primer celo, un omega superior no estaba obligado a su instinto bestial de apareamiento. Había días cada cierto tiempo que tenían pequeños bochornos, pero si aprendían a controlarse, podían enfrentarse al calor bajo control y sin necesidad de consumación intima; varios litros de té de azaleas en frio y ambiente fresco era suficiente.

Por lo mismo, no ha vuelto a estar con Tony en lo absoluto. No lo cree necesario en un futuro, y claramente, no tendría porque estar comparando la situación actual con aquel recuerdo.

— ¿Steve?

La voz del joven le hizo volver de su pelea moralista interna, viendo como esos enormes ojos lucían preocupados y sus pestañas caídas por el ceño fruncido. Una mano del omega comenzaba a alzarse para tocar su rostro, pero Steve, racio a ser tocado ahora por el motivo de su desconcierto, rápido puso una sonrisa lo más sincera posible y se echó para atrás, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio.

— Perdón, sólo pensaba.

— No lo hagas seguido, me aterras.

— Oh, cállate o no te daré de mis empanadas.

— ¡Empanadas! Dame, dame, dame.

Mientras Steve se estiraba para tomar la canasta que había empacado, una parte de su mente seguían pensando en porque, segundo atrás, la idea de que Tony le tocara el rostro con su mano fría, no fue solamente cálida.

Sino excitante.

* * *

¹)Ellen Swollow se graduó 1870 en el Vassar College y posteriormente se trasladó al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts (MIT). Fue la primera mujer que estudio en el MIT y también la primera mujer que aceptada en una universidad de ciencias en Estados Unidos. Después de graduarse continuó en el MIT con la esperanza de doctorarse pero no le fue permitido. La primera mujer que logró un doctorado en el MIT tuvo que esperar hasta 1886

²) Mary Winston Jackson fue una matemática e ingeniera aeroespacial estadounidense, que trabajó en el Centro de Investigación de Langley la mayor parte de su vida, empezando como calculista en la división de Cálculo del Área Oeste, y más tarde llegaría a ser la primera ingeniera negra de la NASA, alcanzando el puesto más alto para ingenieros. En cargos directivos, trabajó para influir tanto en la contratación como en la promoción de mujeres en la NASA, en el ámbito de la ciencia, la ingeniería y las matemáticas.

³) Hound Dog, Elvis Presley, tiene una letra bastan te, eh, peculiar. Dicen que cuando arregló la letra de la canción, había roto con una novia por conflictos de "infidelidad". Qué novía fue o la infidelidad por parte de quien fue, no se sabe, pero la letra da una leve idea de quien fue el cornudo. Búsquenla, esta divertida :v

⁴) La moto del cap en los comics es una clásica de 1920, pero en el 616 es una Harley Davison terreno 1940 y en el MCU usa una **Cross Bones** modificada para hacerse pasar por una 1942 Harley FLA.

Usar el nombre de tan distinguidas mujeres no es con fines de lucro ni mucho menos con intención de ofender, lo único que hice fue usar sus personalidades académicas como referencias a la desigualdad y falta de equidad que se vivía a plena luz del sol en el siglo pasado. Que sí, aún hay muchos casos así, pero sinceramente al menos el 70% de mujeres en el mundo tiene derecho y libertad de seguir estudiando, que no lo hagan po motivo es distinto (las estadísticas de mujeres universitarias es más baja).

Esto no esta, absolutamente no, editado ni revisado. Lo subi a la de "ahí se va!" y con la bendición del Padre de Todo (osease, ALV!) así que perdonen los horrores ortográficos, que se, son muchos.


End file.
